Gift from the Dragon
by kovedg2
Summary: Reuploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The story takes place basically at the begging of the movie, just after Hiccup shoots down Toothless. But this story is with Hiccup never befriending Toothless, but Toothless gives Hiccup a gift of dragon-talk, Hiccup can now talk to any dragon and understand them. It comes with a few unexpected changes to him. With his new ability Hiccup will show his village that dragons are not to be feared but how will he show them without being killed by the dragons, his father and the rest of Berk.

**WARNING: there is some vulgar words**

**AN**: I do not own HTTYD, I made the story, and this is my first FanFiction so tell review, but don't be brutal. It starts right after Gobber walks Hiccup to his house, and their talk about how he needs to stop being him or everyone else. Well here goes.

Walking though the forest usually put Hiccup at ease from the troubles of the rest of the world. His stresses from the village couldn't fallow him to the forest, not like anyone even bothered to come after him if he was gone for too long. But his mind was busy trying to find that night fury he shot down, in the pitch black of night only to be witnessed by a nightmare might have landed.

"I'll show them all, I did get that night furry. My life will become infinitely better, I'll come back to my father with the still beating heart of that dragon, I'll be respected, have friends, and. . . Maybe Astrid will actually pay attention to me." Hiccup had said to himself walking down a random path not paying attention to where he was walking. Hiccup lost in the thought of "what if" he tripped over a out grown tree root. Hitting tree branches on his way down to the hard, wet cold ground.

"Damnit, that hurt!" after picking himself up, he brushed off his cloths of leafs and dirt. Brushing his pants off, realizing his pants had been torn at his knee and was scraped up with little blood showing. Bring his hand to brush away his hair so he could get a better look of his injury, he noticed that his hand was wet and brought it into sight. Blood, covered his fingers.

On his way down he had been cut by a rather sharp stick just above his right eye brow.

"Great, could this day get any better, I get embarrassed in front of the whole tribe, and I trip over a stick, tear my pants and now I'm bleeding from my fucking head! If there are any DRAGONS OUT HERE COME AND GET ME IM FRESH!" Nearly yelling at the top of his lungs letting out his frustration, from his fall and the events that happened earlier in the day. After coming back to his senses out of breath he looked around to regain his bearings, noticing the stick that had his blood on it, he was cut from was from a snapped full grown oak tree that looked like it had just exploded at just the base of the tree. Looking around even more, he found the crash site of the dragon he was searching for. Roaming over to the mound of dirt to which he had to climb over, came to his sight was the dreaded night fury, still tangled in his net.

Walking over the dragon, Hiccup yelled in joy and excitement as his thoughts were going to come true by presenting the dragon heart to his father. Putting his foot on the dragon in triumph of his achievement over everyone in the history of Berk, to kill a night furry. Only to be kicked off by the still very alive dragon which now had its eyes set on the little human.

"Oh, fuck!" quickly regaining his balance after his little moment. Taking out his little dagger from under his vest. "I'm going to kill you dragon, take your heart to my father, and be the best Viking that ever lived." Raising the dagger in the air, getting ready to make the fatal stab that would make everything in his life easier.

After what seemed like minutes Hiccup couldn't summon the strength to make the cut in to the dragon. Sighing from his ultimate weakness in doing anything harmful to a helpless being, he began cutting the ropes the bound dragon. After cutting the ropes to free the dragon, the back of Hiccup's head met the hard ground once again, by the force of the night fury's paw holding him down.

_Well that's it, I'm going to die, at least it's a dragon and not a wolf, but gods please let this be quick and painless! _Hiccup thought as he tried to imagine a happy place, waiting for the dragon to kill him. As he waited for his ultimate demise from the dragon, out of the silence Hiccup heard 1 word.

"Why?"

That is chapter 1, please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Whoa?"

"Why?"

"Wh-wh- what?" being the only words that Hiccup could muster. Hiccup knowing that he was the only human around for about a mile, his mind went though thoughts of how he heard the word why so clear and close. As his mind seeing thoughts, ideas, and theories of how he heard, none of them made sense.

Out of all of his theories only 3 could barely relate to his current predicament

_Its either A: Someone is actually all the way the hell out here and randomly said why. B: I'm just hearing voices, very calm load voices in my head. Or C: I'm already dead and am asking myself why._

"I asked you why?" Hiccup heard clearly from inside his head.

Hiccup opened his eyes to look around for the person who said that, but only saw the piercing sight of the night fury that still held him down with little effort from its giant, sharp clawed, paw.

"I ... can't ... breath!" Hiccup said being barely able to breathe with the weight of the dragon still being forced down on to his chest.

The night fury turning its head in confusing, and then rolling its eyes in realization, and removed its paw off of Hiccups chest. "Oh. Sorry, you humans are fragile." Hiccup heard from within his head. "What's with that look?"

Hiccups facial expression was of shock and awe, his mind still trying to work everything out, to make everything easier to understand and get a grip of reality. From hearing the voices, the dragon not killing him, and how he was still alive. Suddenly Hiccup processed enough of the information to start hysterically laughing.

"Hahaha, great either I've gone insane or it's from the blood loss that I'm actually hallucinating that I'm being talked to by a dragon and I can understand every word!" Hiccup lightly touching the cut on his forehead to see if it was still bleeding, it was. Blood had run down his face and onto his vest and shirt. "Heh, at least I'm going to have a scar, maybe it will get me noticed." he said under his breath.

"Well I have good news for you, you're neither. I am talking to you, and that is a quite a nasty gash you have on your . . . what do you humans call it . . . oh, on your face." The night fury said through Hiccups mind.

Hiccup had stopped picking at his cut, to look at the dragon with awe, stupidity, and with hundreds of questions forming in his head he couldn't sort out of what would be the best to ask first. "How could yo. . . Why can yo. . . uh . . . How?!" being the only question he could ask.

The dragon looked at him with a confused look."How what?"

Hiccup looking at his boots leaning back against a rock to recollect his scattered mind to form more of a understandable question for the dragon. "Um, uh. . . How can you talk, like into my mind, and how can I understand you?" Now just staring at the dragon.

"I'm speaking to you though telepathy. I'm using your mind as a translator, our minds at the moment are linked, in a way of speaking our minds are one, i talk to you in my dragon language, and your brain translates it into words you can understand and vice-versa." The dragon explained in the easiest way he could to the small human.

"Wow, but how is that possible?" Hiccup asked wanting more information.

"We dragons are possible of many things, some more than others. We use what you humans call magic, soul energy, life power whatever you want to call it. Like the grunckles, they are the least powerful with their 'magic', they just use brute force. Every dragon in your tribe from least powerful to most the most powerful are in their place with how strong their 'magic' is. Night furies are the most powerful with their 'magic' out off all dragons." He said with a smirk on his face. "I used a little bit of my power to connect my mind to yours, rather simple actually."

Hiccup now staring in just plain amazement at all the dragon had told him. He was trying very hard to not forget any of the information he was just told, so he can write it down in his journal and maybe put it into the dragon manual at some point.

"How long have Dragons been able to do that? How long have dragons been here? What else can dragons. . ." Hiccup just exploding with questions, unable to stop himself wanting to get as much knowledge as he could from the dragon.

"ENOUGH!" The Night fury yelled with enough force to send Hiccup back to the ground. "I've answered enough of your question, now answer mine. Why?" The night fury asked with agitation in voice.

"Ok, but can you answer one more question for me, just one. Ok maybe 2 questions?" shrugging his shoulders

"Fine, but no more questions after that! Now what is it?"

"What do you mean by 'Why', and what is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

The dragon now with a surprised look on his face, he was ready for another 'What can you do' question not a 'Who are you' question. Looking down at the ground seeing a little bug crawl away with a green leaf.

"I've been called many things, Devil, Death, a cat, and other names I have no care for. But if I have to be called something I would like to be called Drake. And for the second part, why, why did you free me?"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Drake, I'm Hiccup." He said with a smile. Only getting a nod from the dragon in response. "The reason why I freed you, is . . . because, I couldn't kill you, I didn't want to, I'm not like other Vikings that just kill a helpless being, and go on like nothing happened. I can't do that, I won't do it. I only hunt when I need to eat. I couldn't kill you because. . . because if I did it would be like me killing myself." Staring at the ground expecting to hear laughter from the dragon, but instead got silence.

Taking his sight from his boots after what seemed like hours of silence between them, Hiccup looked up at Drake who was just staring at him.

"Good answer, I think you deserve something for that." Drake said calmly.

"Thank you, I guess, what do I get?" Hiccup said with a little bit of confusion in his voice. Wondering what the dragon was going to give him. Hiccup inspected the dragon, and saw that he had nothing with him or on him. _Heh, maybe I'll get a stick_, Hiccup thought to himself.

"Im going to give you your wish" Drake said with a smirk on his scaled face.

"Wait, what wish?" Asking in confusion

"Now stand still." Drake commanded

"Whoa, Hold on, what wish?!" his body seemed paralyzed, he couldn't move, as much as he wanted too. Drake was using his magic to hold him in place for whatever he was about to do.

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes as a white glowing ball was forming out of thin air in front of the dragon's body. The floating ball was getting brighter and had a black mist around it. It almost seemed heavenly if Hiccup wasn't scarred at what was happening and not being able to move.

Drake opened his eyes, as the floating ball gave out a pressure wave of its competence. Hiccup noticed it was moving towards him. He stopped squirming in his paralysis out of fright. The floating ball was mere inches away from his abdomen. The black mist surrounding the ball of light was now surrounding Hiccup, making his skin tingle.

Hiccup too frightened to do anything, just watched as the ball of light slowly went into body. It was hot, burning and painful. He still couldn't move for the spell Drake put on him was still in effect.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screaming at the top of his lungs as his body was in so much pain it was unbearable for Hiccup to handle. He felt like dyeing he just wanted the pain to end, anything to make it stop. His vision was getting blurry; he waited for the sweet embrace of death as his world slipped into blackness.

[A FEW HOURS LATER]

Gasping for breath as Hiccup came back to the world of the living. he quickly regained his senses as he was steadying his heart beat and breathing. He noticed he was in a different area then where he was what seemed liked a few seconds ago. He was in a as best as he could describe it a sink hole, with a little lake in it, a few trees and 40 feet stone walls.

He has been here plenty of times, he goes he to get away from everyone and just draw.

"How the hell did I get here?" Scratching his head in confusion. He rubbed his eyes and his forehead. His forehead was smooth, he felt for the gash he had gotten from earlier and it wasn't there, it was as if he had never gotten cut at all. Looking down at his shirt, his blood was still stained on his shirt, and the scrape on his knee was also gone as if nothing happened.

"What did that dragon do to me?" looking at the sky he noticed it was almost sun down."How long have I been out?" taking a step over the lake, he heard a rip, his pants had torn even more. "Oh Come on! Really! damnit . . . wait, I've gotten taller"

Hiccup was about 1 1/2 taller than when he was this morning. His cloths were shorter, and a little bit tighter. "Random growths spurt, I guess, a big one. I better get home and fix my cloths before they fall apart."

Running back home would usually take him about 20 to 30 minutes. He suddenly had a whole lot of energy, and ran back to Berk as fast as he could. He had never ran this fast before he was jumping over logs and rocks like nothing and still had plenty of stamina to go. by the time hiccup got back to Berk which was about 1 1/2 miles away from where he woke up at in just under 5 minutes.

Hiccup just barely out of breath was amazed at his feat. he decided to jog though town instead of running. As he walked up to his front door, he heard talking from inside. He pushed the door open.

"Hiccup, we need to talk."

"Ok About what dad?" Hiccup asked his dad Stoik


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"We need to talk about what we are going to do about you?" Stoick said turning towards Hiccup. "You're taller." Stoick stated examining Hiccup's torn pants, and the ends of his sleeves were just under mid wrist for Hiccup.

"Is it really that noticeable?" He tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face. "Can I go change first, before we start talking?" Feeling a little embarrassed with his right pant leg being torn up half way up his leg.

"No, you can wait our talk ca. . . Is that your blood on your shirt?" Stoick saying with a little bit of concern in his voice.

Fuck! I can't tell him about the dragon, he won't even believe me if I told him everything that happened. "I uh, went fishing earlier today and the hook I used ripped through the fish, and I got fish blood on me." Thinking of the best lie he could that his dad would believe, hopefully.

"Hmph. Alright." Giving in to his son's poor hunting skills. He can't even kill a fish right. "Anyway I needed to talk to you about the dragon training you're going to be starting tomorrow." Trying to put the best confidence he could in for his son.

"DRAGON TRAINING! You can't be serious, I can't fight dragons, and I'm too weak and small. They will tear me to shreds!" Hiccup knowing full well that he was insulting himself, but he would do anything to get out of dragon training.

You have no idea Hiccup, how true that is. Stoick saying to himself. He was hoping that dragon training would be the thing to finally push Hiccup enough to finally be the viking that he always wanted him to be and bring honor to his family once more.

"You start tomorrow morning, with the other teens." Handing Hiccup an axe. "When you carry this axe you carry everyone. So you talk like us, think like us, and be one of us." Stoick Explained. "Do we have a deal?"

"But uh. I can't . . ." stuttered hiccup

"Deal!?"

Hiccup said with a sigh knowing that there was no way around his father's reasoning. "Deal."

"Good, Train hard, do your best." Stoick said as he was grabbing a bag full of what appeared to be some food, and mini tools for his trip to try and rid their village of the menace that was dragons. "Well I'll be back in a few days, probably." Stoick trying to hide the concern in his voice. Grabbing his helmet before he walked out the door not knowing if he was going to be back or not.

"And I'll be here, maybe."

**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

Hiccup now in better fitting clothing was looking out the window out of his house on top of the hill. It was a dark night; there was no moon that night, the only light being the stars that just hung in the sky and the many torches that lit up the walkways though the village. But Hiccup could still see everything perfectly as if there was a full moon that night.

He turned his gaze to the boats that were now leaving to head to the dragon nest. it would take them a few days worth of sailing to get to the dragons nest. And depending on how the weather was it would take them a week maybe.

"Man, it's been a crazy ass day. I nearly gash my eye out. See a dragon, the dragon talk to me, paralyze me, and. . . ." Grant me my wish. Hiccup now sitting on his bed trying to figure out what the dragon meant when it said 'I will give you wish'.

Grant me my wish, what wish was it? Well it obviously wasn't having respect from his village. I'm not big, burly, and or anymore viking-ie. "Oh yeah!" Remembering the pain he felt when the ball of light went into him. He took off his shirt and examined his abdomen only to find a very hard layer of muscle. He had no marks or burns from where it had entered. But in its place was strong tone 6 pack muscle.

"Wow, well I did want to be stronger, maybe I got that." Now with a big smile on his face. He dug though his stuff in his room trying to find an old piece of polished metal so he could get a better look at himself. Now standing in front of his make shift mirror. His jaw fell open as he looked at his now (still small) built, ripped body "OH THANK THE GODS, THIS AMAZING" . Flexing his biceps, and doing random little poses trying to flex all of his new found muscle.

"Ha, maybe I'll actually stand a chance of surviving now." Hiccup now contempt with his flexing and wishing he was showing off to Astrid. Laying down now trying to get some sleep for the inevitable in the morning. Falling asleep after the day he had was easy enough. Letting his dreams take him away from the realm of reality.

**[THE NEXT DAY] **

"Welcome to dragon training!" Yelled Gobber throwing open the gate to the arena.

The teens fallowing not far behind him into the arena with Hiccup being the last one to enter.

The twins Roughnut and Tuffnut talking about scars they were hoping to get not thinking about the pain they would receive to get their 'awesome' scars.

"Yeah, it's only worth it if you get a scar." Stated Astrid. Receiving a mean glare from the twins. She simply shrugged it off.

"Yay pain, love it." Hiccup with an obvious bit of sarcasm in his voice. Gobber walking over to him to give a little pep talk to the small teen.

"Well Hiccup already killed a night fury, so does that disqualify him? Hahaha" Snotlout said making fun of Hiccup.

Oh how little you know. Hiccup kept on hearing noise, not the teens, but mumbling. Where the hell is that noise coming from?

"Just stay behind the bigger teens, the dragons will see you as less of a threat and go after the other more viking like teens." Hoping that Hiccup would listen to him, and survive the training. "In here you will fight the deadly Nadder, the Nightmare, the Hideous Zippleback, The Terrible Terror."

As Gobber was saying out the dragon names, Fishlegs giving out little attack and statt points of each dragon.

"Will you stop that! And the Grunkle." Lowering the leaver to open the cage door with a big smirk on his face.

"Whoa, Hold on! Aren't you going to train us first or something?!" hearing the surprise and fear in his voice clearly.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said still with a smirk on his face. With the grunkle bursting out of its cage. "What's the first thing you will need?"

"A doctor!?"

"Plus 5 speed!?"

"A shield!" Astrid yelled confidently.

"A shield, go!" ordered Gobber, with all the teens darting to grab shields that were scattered all over the arena. The twins to busy angering over a shield to notice the grunkle taking aim at them and being blasted."Those shields are good for another thing noise make as much of it as you can."

Hiccup noticed that the grunkle looked like it was laughing at the twins. OW ow ow all this noise really hurts my ears. With the last 3 other remaining teens banging on their shields to distract the grunkle. Hiccup trying to stay out of the main sight of the dragon.

The grunkle now taking aim at Snotlout, who is trying to hit on Astrid even in the middle of battle. "So you look like you work out, you want to come over to my house some time and work out?" now putting a hand on Astrid's shoulder making her turn around to look at Snotlout and tell him yet again no.

But before she could say anything the grunkle launched out its attack, hitting Snotlouts shield sending both Astrid and Snotout flying in about 6 to 8 feet from where they were.

Hiccup seeing the blast that sent Astrid flying from the other side of the arena. The grunkle was getting ready to launch another blast to the dazed Astrid. "ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled dropping his axe and shield beginning to run as fast as he could to Astrid. Everything to Hiccup was going slow as if time itself was slowing down, but himself still going at normal time. But he still wasn't going fast enough to move Astrid out of the way from the blast of the grunkle.

OH this is going to fucking hurt. Hiccup Thought to himself bracing in front of the downed Astrid to be hit from the blast instead of Astrid. Just as he ran in front of Astrid the dragon released its full blast straight into hiccup sending him flying over Astrid into a pile of shields.

"HICCUP!" Gobber yelled hooking the dragon in the mouth to drag it back to its cage. Looking back at the pile of shields that Hiccup lay motionless in. All the other teens just stood where they were staring at the heap that was Hiccup waiting for the smoke to clear before getting closer. "Oh . . . Hiccup." Gobber looked down at the ground thinking the worst. Astrid just speechless still on the ground trying to comprehend what just happened.

A loud crack was heard coming from the pile of shields.

"Ggggrooaann. Fucking hell . . . That hurt a lot." Hiccup sitting up in the unsteady bed of shields he was in. Looking up to see everyone just staring at him with their jaws to the floor. "Heh, what's everyone staring at?" Looking down at where the blast hit his body. The front of his shirt was completely burnt away with smoke still coming from the remaining parts of his shirt. What everyone was staring at was Hiccup still alive but also that his body had no marks, not even a scratch was on his skin. His upper body was only darkened from the ash that was his shirt.

The staring was getting to awkward for Hiccup. "Uhm, I'm going to . . . uh go . . . home and rest and stuff. So uhm. Bye." Dusting his self off and then walking by everyone still staring at him.

**Later that night** Hiccup laying on his bed trying to figure out he was going to explain what happened to everyone when he heard a knock on his door.

Crap I haven't come up with an excuse yet. Oh, I'll just pretend I'm asleep. The knocking was just getting louder and harder. Damnit just go away. The knock was now banging. Fucking Hell fine! "Im coming!" He said walking over to the door. The knocking stopped. He opened the door.

"Oh, H-hi Astrid."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

**A welcome surprise**

"Hi Astrid, wh-what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked examining her.

"I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Uh ok" Hiccup moving to the side of the door and motioning her in. Closing the door behind her, worried and wondering at what Astrid wanted to ask. "So . . . what did you want to talk abo. . . " Unable to finish his sentence he met the lips of Astrid with his own.

Holy shit she's kissing me! Her skin was soft, warm, and smooth. Feeling nothing like this before Hiccup was feeling pure ecstasy. Happy, comfortable, wanted, like nothing in the world mattered, nothing could beat this. Not wanting the moment to end Hiccup tried to wrap his arms around her, but it was too late Astrid was already pull away from the kiss. _NNNNNOOOOOOOO! Please just a little longer!_

"Thank you, for, you know, earlier." Darting her eyes away from Hiccups beautiful green eyes feeling her cheeks blush a light red.

Hiccup still in total awe barely mustered "Your welcome. It was nothing."

"NO! It wasn't nothing." Nearly yelling at Hiccup as if he insulted her. "You survived a point blank blast from a grunkle, and without a shield! Only the older vikings could get up from a blast like that!" Astrid now just staring straight into his eyes.

"Well I . . . uh . . ." Trying to come up with a believable explanation.

"Lift up your shirt." Astrid demanded. "I want to see your scar."

"Wh-what, why . . . would you want to see that?"

"Just do it!"

"But I . . . uh . . . dont have. . ." Hiccup's pausing was making Astrid impatient and was now glaring at him, evilly. Taking actions into her own hands she tackled Hiccup to the floor. Pinning him by sitting on his lower stomach, on the floor to pull up his shirt to look at where he was hit by the blast.

"You don't even have a scratch, no bruises, marks or burns." now pulling his shirt completely off to show the rest of his body, to see if he had any marks. He did not, only his pail freckled, newly muscled body lay underneath his shirt. "How did you do it!?" Demanding an answer.

"I uh have to go. . . Bye!" Hiccup said hurriedly running past Astrid. He knew he couldn't tell her why he had no injuries. And in his panicked state, running seemed like a good idea on avoiding an answer.

Reaching the arena Hiccup slowed down to walk near the arena. Knowing that he was far enough away she couldn't catch up to him if she even did go after him. Resting his head on the railings thinking over what had just happened. _What was I doing, this isn't me, what's happening to me?_

"Heh, it's him again." A grumpy, slow voice said from nowhere.

"Which one?" another more calm relaxed voice said from the darkness.

Hiccup lifting up his head to look around to see the one who was talking. But saw no one. _Who said that?_

"That little one from earlier. That I sent flying. The one I was talking about." the first voice said.

Hiccup staring down into the arena in utter confusion about where the voices were coming from. "Who's there? Who is talking?" Asking out into the empty pitch black arena.

"Huh? I think the one you hit is talking to us?" the second voice said.

"Oh, really. If you can understand us then answer me this. How can you understand me?" The first voice said again.

"What. That doesn't make any sense. You're talking and I can understand you. You are talking in words I understand." Stated Hiccup now very confused at who was talking. Still searching the arena trying to find out where the voices are coming from Hiccup ran over to the entrance of the arena.

The gate was slightly open at the bottom. There was just enough space in between the gate and ground for Hiccup to squeeze through. Now in the arena, looking around and he still saw no one. "Where are you?" He asked out.

"Where we always are, in these cages." The second voice said. The voice coming from the Nightmares cell.

"What?! In the cages? Why are you in the cages, but those are the dragon cages. . ." Hiccup now in complete silence as he realized who he had been talking to the "Dragons, I've been talking to dragons."

"Who did you think you were talking to? You humans are stupider than you look." The first voice coming from the cell of the grunkle.

"Will you shut up, how many humans do you know of that could understand us, and we could understand him?" The second voice said quieting the first voice. "Sorry, he's not too bright."

"Uh. it's ok I guess? So who is who?" Hiccup asked the second voice seeming to be the wisest of the dragons.

"I'm the dragon you know of as 'Nightmare', the other one insulting you is what you call a 'Grunkle'." Nightmare informed Hiccup.

"Whoa, but wait what about the Nadder, Terrors, and the Zippleback? I haven't heard them yet, have I?" Hiccup asked curiously to the dragon Nightmare.

"No, you haven't, they are sleeping. They don't get up till the sun does. And I wouldn't wake them if I were you. It wouldn't end well"

"Ok good to know. Um this is weird to ask, but I'm going to open your cage so I can see you. Do you promise not to attack me when I open it?" Walking over to the leaver to open the door of the Nightmares cage. Even though there were no lights in the arena Hiccup could easily see and find the switch.

"Why do you want to see me? And you're putting that much trust in me?" Confused and surprise at what the little human had proposed.

"No offence but I want to see if I'm going crazy or not." Pulling down the leaver to open the gate.

"Alrighy then." Nightmare walking out calmly gently pushing open the doors to its cage. Walking out into the middle of the arena to completely stretch out its wings, tail, and legs. "Ah it's nice to be able to walk around and not have to worry about being attacked." Nightmare still stretching.

Hiccup slightly taking that as an insult "What makes you think I won't attack you."

"Well, you don't have a weapon and you are different aurora than any other person in this place." Nightmare turning towards Hiccup to smell and examine the small human.

"What do you mean different?" Walking around the dragon to see what it was doing.

"Isn't it obvious, you're a human talking to a dragon, and your aurora isn't like anything I have ever witnessed. It's of a dragon and a human but as one. It's hard to explain." The dragon now sitting in front of Hiccup.

_A different aurora? _"It's probably what that Night Fury did to me." Hiccup saying under his breath.

"Night Fury? You mean Drake, what did he do?" The dragon now getting closer to Hiccup in anticipation of what he had to say.

"Wait how do you know it was Drake?"

"There is only 1 Night Fury in this region." The Nightmare stated.

"Oh."

"Now what did Drake do. I want to know."

"Well, It's a long story."

"I've got time to spare." Nightmare reassured Hiccup wanting to hear what happened.

Hiccup began to tell what had happened to the dragon, how he shot down Drake, released him and what Drake had done to him with the white glowing ball. He also told the dragon how much more fit he was at everything. Being stronger, faster, reactful, and more brutal without wanting to be.

It had been a few hours sense Hiccup had let the dragon out of its cage and told his story.

Hiccup looking up at the sunrise from inside of the arena, watching with the dragon. "OH FUCK! You have to get back in your cage NOW before they get here!" Yelling at the dragon to move.

"What why?" Hiccup hearing the disappointment in its voice.

"Because if Gabber sees you out of your cage he's going to kill you! Now move!" Pushing the dragon as hard and fast as he could into its cell.

"Gobber?"

"The fat one legged, one armed viking. Now stay here, act normal. I'll be back to talk to you later!" Closing the doors to Nightmares chamber as fast and quietly as he could. Pushing the leaver up to set the lock back in place. Hiccup running over the gate and squeezing back under and running to the other side of the arena only to run into Gobber, the other teens, and Astrid.

Astrid looked at him like she always did; she seemed as if last night never happened. or she forced herself not to remember.

"Hiccup, your early what are you doing here?" Gobber questioned Hiccup.

"I uh wanted to get started early today, for training. I didn't want to wait." Hoping his excuse would be good enough for Gobber.

"Heh, just like your father, you can't wait to start killing." Gobber smiled and patted Hiccup on the head, messing up his hair.

All the other teens walked by him without even asking about what happened yesterday, either out of fear or they all just thought they were seeing things. Astrid did what she always does, ignore him.

_Oh thank the gods Gobber is gullible! Hopefully this day doesn't have any more surprises_, turning around to fallow the other teens back into the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Today you will be facing the Deadly Nadder." Gobber putting up the last wood plank wall to his maze, turning to the teens "The Nadder is quick and light on their feet, so be ready when I release em'." Hobbling out the arena to view the show from above, "Are ya ready?" Reseiving nods from the teens Gobber pulled the lever releasing the locks on the cage door.

Not a moment latter the Nadder burst out of its cage, instantly going after Snotlout.

"Yeah, going after me, because he knows I'm the strongest" Raising his shield into the air as if to show he was the most dominate that the dragon chose to go after him and in an attempt to make everyone jealous. Letting down his shield he turned into the wooden maze, he took a left, then a right, then another right trying to see if he could come up behind the dragon, but he ended up losing the dragon and himself in the maze. He took another right and meets a dead end. "Damnit, a dead end!" Turning around to go another way, he heard the chirping from the Nadder, walking against the wall in an attempt to surprise it around the corner he looked around the corner and saw nothing. He looked both left and right and saw nothing.

Snotlout still hearing that the dragon was close with its loud chirping, looking down he noticed his shadow was big. _Awe crap. _Turning around he saw the beast standing on top of the maze walls looking straight down at him. The dragon opening its mouth and letting out a blast of fire within seconds, Snotlout barely dodged out of the way of the blast. Snotlout began running again and taking random turns until he met up with the twins who were hiding in the dragons blind spot until they started arguing.

"It has a blind spot, deaf spot, not so much." Gobber said in amusement from the twins.

Hiccup managed to sneak over the Nightmares cell door without being noticed by the other teens or Gobber, "Hey did you tell the Nadder I'm not an enemy, and that I'm a friend?" Asking Nightmare in a slight nervous tone.

"No, I didn't, I didn't have enough time, and she woke up when they opened her cage." He said though his cage door with slight gilt in his voice.

"Fuck." Facepalming and sighing, "Don't feel sorry for me, that's the last thing I need right now." taking his hand away from his face.

"It's not you I'm feeling sorry for it's . . . " Nightmare being interrupted by fishlegs turning a corner running towards Hiccup shaking spikes off his shield questioning the teaching methods of Gobber. The Nadder was now chasing Fishlegs making Hiccup have to run also. ". . .it's the Nadder I'm sorry for." Nightmare finishing his sentence with Hiccup already too far away to hear the rest of what he had to say.

_Maybe I can talk to the Nadder, tell her not to hurt us, or me, tell her to go easy on us. _Hiccup ran slowly behind Fishlegs. Trying not to show how fast he could run now. They were running up to a T section, Fishlegs went left, Hiccup took the right. The Nadder fallowed Hiccup. Hiccup took another left trying to get as close to the arena wall as possible so the maze walls would block the view for Gobber.

Turning around to face the Nadder Hiccup quietly said " You don't have to attack me I won't hurt you."

The dragon cocking its head to the side with an angry still ready to strike look on its face. "You won't attack me, you're lying, and you'll kill me with the first chance you get!" Spiking up its tail getting ready to attack.

"No, I'm not going to, I'm different from the other humans, my aurora is different from everyone else!" Doing his best no to show how scared he was.

"It doesn't matter; you humans are ALL THE SAME!" The Nadder swinging its tail launching spikes towards Hiccup. Hiccup dogding out of the way of the incoming spikes. Dodging out of the way by just millimeters of the spikes, he could feel the air pressure around the spikes as they were shooting by.

"GAH!" Hiccup let out clenching his teeth together as 1 of the spikes went into his right hand making him drop his shield. Bending down onto one knee to bring his hand closer to his chest, he saw the spike was still in his hand, it was wedged halfway into his hand. Watching the blood from his hand ooze out and swivel around the spike dripping to the ground, Hiccup looked up at the dragon in pure anger. Standing up insanely fast he pulled out the spike from his hand and let it fall from his hand. Just as the needle fell from his hand Hiccup ran to the Nadder with such speed that before the needle hit the ground he was already under the Nadder.

Hiccup ran over the he nadder before she could even react to his new placement, he knelled underneath the dragons head. He then jumped using the force from his legs to hit the dragons chin with his fist with much more force than he would have done if he had just tried to hit the beast. When Hiccup contacted the his fist to the dragons chin he felt blood gush from the hole in his hand, spraying the dragons neck with his blood.

The Nadder lifted up off the ground a few inches with the force of Hiccups punch. As the nadder landed back on the ground instantly lost its balance and fell against one of the maze walls making it fall over onto another wall from its weight creating a domino effect with the other maze walls.

Hiccup coming back to his senses noticed the walls were falling down, turned around and ran a few corners away from the dragon so he wouldn't get anymore awkward stares when everyone saw him just standing by the downed dragon. As the last wall fell over, Astrid was closest to the clearly out cold dragon. She got all the cheers from Gobber and the other teens because they believed the blood on the dragon was drawn from Astrid's axe. She said it wasn't her and that she didn't deserve their cheers, they just kept on going.

Hiccup looked down at his hand with shock; the hole that was from the spike was no more, only dried blood was in place of where the wound would have been. Shortly after Hiccup helped clean up the arena, he went home to get his drawling book.

He opened his book and began to write down everything that has changed in him. He wrote; I can run faster, I am many times stronger than I was a few days ago, I heal at godly speeds. _What else can I do, exactly how strong am I, what's the fastest I can run, what's kind of damage can I withstand, what else can I do? _Looking around his house, _I can't do anything here; someone might see me and call me a demon. _Scratching his head trying to think of where the best place would be to find out his limits. _The cove!_

Grabbing a few more pencils and books he jumped out his back window, and walked to the cove, becoming more anxious he decided to run. It didn't take him long to get to the cove. Arriving at the cove just made Hiccup more anxious to get started climbing down into the cove he wrote out what he was going to do.

1. Test of strength

2. Test of speed

3. Wounds and pain.

4. To whatever I come up with later.

Looking around the cove Hiccup saw a Farley large tree trunk leaning against the wall of the cove, from examining the looks of it was about 200 to 300 pounds. _Ok guess I'll start with that._ Walking over to the 7 to 8 foot tall trunk, he came up with a way to move it. Wrapping his arms around the middle of the trunk, he tightened his grip on the tree; it was too big for him to lock his hands together. Leaning back and using his legs to lift Hiccup to his surprise was actually lifting the tree off the ground. Taking a few steps back he got it off the wall and the ground. _HAH I GOT IT!_ Hiccup being overcome with excitement, lost his balance, falling on to his back; the log fell lengthwise onto Hiccups chest, the full weight of the tree was now on his chest.

Struggling to breathe Hiccup pushed the tree up from his chest and balanced the trunk on his hands. He threw the tree about 15 feet into the lake and watched the massive wave come ashore. _Kickass._

_Ok so strength is . . . a lot, hmm. _Looking around the cove for something he knew was heavy and how much it weighed, hmm that bolder will do. Examining the rock, Hiccup began to write down formulas to find a good easement for the weight of it. The rock was rounded, about 6 1/2 feet high about 1/2 a foot taller than Hiccup, and about 10 to 12 feet around. Putting it all together he came up with a weight of about 1100 to 1300 pounds. "Damn, that's the weight of a normal dragon." walking up to the solid piece of stone, he rubbed the surface of it. Smooth and cold to the touch, realizing he would have no way to move it if he couldn't even grab a hold of it. _Maybe I could roll it? No, you are going to lift it and carry it! _Face palming at the fact that he now arguing with himself over a rock.

The more he thought of moving the rock the more angry he got at the fact that he couldn't hold it. AHH, in frustration Hiccup began to hit the rock, with each hit being harder than the last. Satisfied with punches he walked away from the rock to wash his hands in the lake; he also splashed water on his face. Looking at his reflection in the mirror like water, he saw a few little black facial whiskers, _why can't it grow in all at once and not little bits here and there._ Imagining his self with a full beard and a scandaly clad Astrid holding on to him saying how manly he was. Coming back to reality Hiccup looked at his reflection, he grabbed a rock that was next to him and threw it into the water trying to make it skip, he got 6 skips, a new best for him.

Hiccup returning to the rock still determined to move it looked at where he had hit it. There were now 2 cracks in the rock big enough for his hands to fit into. _Hah, now I have something to grip onto_. Grabbing onto the new hand holds he had unconditionally made, braced himself to lift the rock. Hiccup began trying to lift the massive bolder, it wasn't moving. _Come on you can do this! _Yelling at himself to motivate him enough to somehow summon more strength. Hiccups arms were shaking as he gave one more pull on the rock, to his surprise the rock moved just a little. That little bit made him exited and gave him more of a push to keep going. Regaining his composure Hiccup gave it another go with the rock.

_So because I moved it slightly, I moved it just enough from its resting place, so it shouldn't be as hard to lift it. . . Hopefully. _Entering his hands back into the holes he tried again. Using every ounce of strength he had he gave a fast pull at the rock. the rock lifted off the ground about an inch, all the weight went to Hiccups arms which were now shaking as if the ground was breaking underneath him. The rock was incredibly heavy, but Hiccup proceeded to lift it. With every inch he raised the rock seemed like an hour to him. Leaning back he was able to lift the entire rock over him. Twisting his hand so he could stand straight with the rock over him Hiccup began to walk. Every step he took landed with a hard thump from the weight of the thing. _You got this, keep going! How far? I don't know just keep going._

Hiccup took ten steps away from where he lifted the rock at, looking up at his arms; his veins looked as if they were going to explode from how far they were sticking out. Taking a few more steps Hiccup finally dropped the massive thing a good 30 feet away from where it was. The ground shook from the rock landing on the ground with such force from an 8 foot drop. Falling back onto his back from exhaustion, he sat up onto his elbows, his arms throbbed and pulsed. looking back at where he just walked, his boots left 1nch deep foot prints in the round, smiling he leaned back down to the ground and let his sore arms fall beside him. Now just staring straight up at the sky, the sun was past midday a few degrees, so it was about 2 in the afternoon.

Hiccup was breathing hard, the ground felt really good, he was starting to fall asleep, he didn't fight it_. I could use a nap_, and let his sleep take him away.

"FOOD!" Arouse a voice from the darkness.

"What?" Hiccup found himself in pitch black nothing ness.

"GET ME FOOD!" The darkness said.

"What food, there is no food." Looking around and all I could see was darkness.

"THEN GO FIND SOME!" The darkness commanded.

"But there's nothing here!" Becoming angry with the voice

"FIND ME FOOD, NNOOWW!" The darkness turning to fire coming from every direction engulfing, suffocating Hiccup.

Sitting straight up with his hand over his heart to keep it from bursting out of his chest. looking around to see if anything was around him, nothing except for the rock which was still in front of him. _What was that? _Looking up at the now starry night sky, brining his gaze down to earth he looked over to his note book, it had a slight glow to it. Getting up Hiccup looked around he saw that everything had a slight glow to it, he could see everything perfectly.

Grabbing his pencil he wrote:

My strength is 30 (scribbling out the 30), 200 times stronger than I was, my stamina is also much higher.

I'm getting angry more easily though, have to careful.

I can talk to dragons and I have night vision.

Closing his book he packed together his things and began to walk back to Berk. He took the long way home, he enjoyed the peacefullness, he took his time. Walking by the arena he said night to the dragons, but heard snoring in return. Now entering the outskirts of Berk, there were no signs of life.

_Wow, it must be really late._ Walking around the blacksmith shop that he was still a apprentis for Gobber in, _Oh no, why them anyone but them_. He saw the 2 people, that out of the entire village he did not want to see at all, that made his life a living hell, come walk over to him, Snotlout and Tuffnut.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Tuffnut giving out his usual evilish grin, and all ways seeming to be angry glare walking not far behind Snotlout who was carrying a confidently smug 'I'm better than everyone' face he always has. Snotlout was Hiccups cousin, but that didn't stop him from beating on him every now and then always saying he deserved to be Stoicks son and be the next chief instead of Hiccup the useless.

Tuffnut always made fun of Hiccup for every little thing he did, for being him, small, where he went. If Hiccup did anything Tuffnut found something to laugh at. He was always with his sister Ruffnut, who is exactly like him in every way but female. Whenever he was with Snotlout someone always got hurt, and it was always Hiccup, who was easy prey.

Hiccup not wanting to deal with them turned around trying to get to the back way to his house, but was blocked by Tuffnut running over and being in the way. Turning back around he found Snotlout staring at him just a few feet away, making it increasable hard to get away without being noticed by them.

"So what are you doing out this late Hiccup, isn't it past your bed time?" Snotlout asked laughing as he insulted Hiccup.

"Yeah, your bed time!" Tuffnut repeated now laughing along with Snotlout

"Oh, you know, just taking a late night walk." Hiccup said, realizing he was still holding his drawing book, shoving the book into his vest. "Well I better get going so I can get home and sleep for training tomorrow, see ya." Trying to walk past Snotlout only to be pushed back to Tuffnut to be pushed again but regained himself in between the two.

"Whoa, hold on, not so fast, what was that?" Snotlout gestured with hands to whatever Hiccup just put in his vest.

"It's nothing of your concern, now let me go home." Hiccup trying to gain some dominance from Snotlout.

"Unh uh, not until you give me whatever you put in there." demanded Snotlout throwing his hands down to his sides in annoyance.

"You don't even know what it is why would you want it?" giving his ruffian of a cousin a confused look.

"Well, it's, uh . . . Just give it to me!" The now flustered Snotlout demanded again of Hiccup, but only got more resistant.

"No! Its mine, you can't have it!" Hiccup trying to keep his anger under control while making Snotlout turn red with anger as well.

"THEN I'LL MAKE IT MINE!" Snotlout yelling at Hiccup, Snotlout signaling over to Tuffnut to do something instead of just stand behind him and look stupid. Tuffnut performing a full nelson hold onto Hiccup to stop him from running. He surprised Hiccup as he was staring at Snotlout as if staring into his soul.

"Ha, I got you now, nowhere to go now!" Tuffnut cheered into his prisoner's ear.

"You know, I was trying to be nice by asking but now I guess I'm going to have to beat it out of you." Snotlout popping his knuckles preparing to himself to give Hiccup one hell of a beating because he out smarted him with words.

"I'd like to see you try." Hiccup said under his breath.

"What was that?!" Snotlout irritatedly questioned Hiccup, looking at Tuffnut he shruged also not getting what Hiccup had said.

Hiccup looking up into Snotlouts eyes with anger, _I said I would like to see you try, you don't scare me anymore. You don't stand a chance against me now. _"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Darting his eyes away from Snotlouts, knowing that getting him angrier would make him louder and would also draw out a crowd wondering what was going on, which Hiccup didn't want.

"Good that what I thought you said." Snotlout said now finally getting one last pop out of his knuckles. "Where should I start first, your face or your stomach?" asking as if he was giving Hiccup a choice in where he would want to be hurt.

"OH you should hit him square in the face. Make his face even uglier. Hahaha." Tuffnut eagerly suggested wanting to hear him cry for mercy like so many times before.

"Allright face it is!" Snotlout coking his right arm back torqueing his body at the waist to get the most force he could into his punch.

Hiccup felt Tuffnut tighten his hold making sure he wouldn't get away, Hiccup looking back at Snotlout seeing him releasing his attack straight towards his face. Reacting on instinct he turned out of the way bending and turning his left at his waist out of Snotlouts attack, inadvertently bringing Tuffnut with him as he dodged. Hiccup still felt Tuffnuts hold on him, he was moving too fast for Tuffnut to realize what was happening. Looking back to Tuffnut, he heard, felt, and saw the crunching of Snotlouts' fist go into the face of Tuffnut making him let go of his hold on Hiccup.

"AAAHHH, FUCK! What the hell man! Why'd you hit me?!" Tuffnut holding the right side of his face yelling at Snotlout as if he did it on purpose. Hobbling a few feet away to recover from Snotlouts hit, with his face on his hands to hide his tears from the others.

_AHAHAHAHA oh that's funny, now if only that was me who hit you, but hell that was awesome to see. _Hiccup didn't even try to hide his smile forming on his face from his tormentors. Turning back to Snotlout who was holding up his hands trying to imply he was sorry for hitting Tuffnut but without much effort.

"GGGRRR. Now you're asking for it." Snotlout declared rushing back in toward Hiccup to give another attempt at giving him a world of hurt.

Walking back slowly Hiccup simply stepped out of the way of barrage of fists coming from Snotlout. _He's moving so slow I can read his every move. _Every other punch Snotlout threw Hiccup tapped slightly pushing away his fists making him loose balance. It was childs play for Hiccup now as Snotlout got redder with his anger reaching a boiling point. Hiccup started to laugh at his attempts to hit him; Hiccup was actually having fun toying with him.

Snotlout finally overflowing with anger swung with as much strength and speed he could muster strait at Hiccup who stood still as if he was frozen in place. _Say good night you fucking weakling _Snotlout thought thinking he was actually going to hit him and end it. At the very last moment Hiccup jump to his right out of the way of his incoming fist. To which it collided yet again with Tuffnuts face sending him crashing to the ground from Snotlouts blow.

"AAAHHHHH, STHOP PHUCKING HITTING ME!" Tuffnut covering his nose rolling into the fetal potion on the ground.

"AAAAHHHHHH STOP MOVING!" Snotlout now absolutely enraged turning to his left to Hiccup with a big smile on face and laughing his ass off.

"Ok." Raising his arm and making a fist as Snotlout blindly turned and ran towards him right into his fist sending him hard to the ground. From exhaustion he couldn't move, he only looked up at Hiccup who still had a smile on his face. "Well, I stopped." Hiccup stated. It looked as if Snotlout was going to say something but passed out before he could say anything.

Hiccup turned around to where Tuffnut was when his face met a hammer being wielded by a bloody nosed, black eyed Tuffnut. Swinging the hammer he found by the blacksmith shop he got a few good hits on Hiccup. A blow to Hiccups face sent him stumbling back a few feet, another few feet more with a hit to his stomach and a third blow back at Hiccups face. The fourth hit never connected to the flesh of Hiccup, the hammer seemed to be stopped just inches away from Hiccups face.

Tuffnut couldn't see what made the hammer stop because hammer blocked most of his view. Looking straight at the top of Hiccups head, Hiccup started laughing lifting his head to meet the eyes of Tuffnut who was now in total shock at how he was still conscious from 2 blows to the head. Hiccup had stopped the hammer by grabbing it with his right hand out of site from Tuffnut because of the size of the hammer.

Ripping the hammer out of Tuffnuts hands with enough force to make him fall onto the ground on his back. Looking up at Hiccup with a evil grin on his face holding the hammer. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." lifting the hammer up getting ready to swing it back down to Tuffnut.

"WHOA, HICCUP WAIT, we can talk about this right, Hiccup?" Tuffnut nervously asked as his face was going pale from fear at what Hiccup was about to do. Hiccup swung the hammer down at his face "NNNNNOOOOOO!" Tuffnut screamed, stopping just centimeters from his face, Tuffnuts hair flying back from the gust of wind from the sudden stop of the hammer just centimeters from his face. Lifting up the hammer Hiccup witnessed something he thought he would have never seen from him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and passing out from sheer fright from Hiccup.

"Well that wasn't much of a challenge, that was actually kind of fun." Hiccup looking at the once tormentors of his life, passed out in front of him at the weakest he has ever saw them at. The smile on his face disappeared as a nasty stench entered his nose. Sniffing at the air he realized the smell was coming from below him. _HE PISSED HIMSELF! _Hiccup busting out laughing that he scared Tuffnut so bad that he wet himself.

After a few minutes Hiccup calmed himself down enough to think clearly. Looking back at Tuffnut and Snotlout he knew he couldn't just leave them there in the street. Going into the black smith shop Hiccup grabed a small bucket of water and a wash cloth, returning to Tuffnut he washed the blood off of Tuffnuts face. His nose was slightly pointing to the left_. It's broken,_ Hiccup lightly grabbed his nose and popped it back into place as best he could shivering from the cracks and grinding he felt trying to fix Tuffnuts nose. _It's a good thing you're out cold_, _you'd be crying out a storm right now,_ Hiccup letting out a small laugh at Tuffnut crying.

Hiccup looked around just to be sure that no one was around grabbed the back of Tuffnuts shirt dragging him over to Snotlout. He slung Snotlout over his shoulder and began to walk to their house. Reaching Tuffnuts house first, he slid Snotlout slowly off his shoulder and opened the door to the Thorston house quietly placing Tuffnut on a nearby bed, put a blanket on him and retreated back to Snotlout picking him back up and wondered over to Jorgenson house doing the same with him as Tuffnut.

With his escort missions complete Hiccup began his walk uphill to his house. His head started to pound with slight pain,_ groan, I guess I was hit harder than I thought_, rubbing his head in an attempt to ease the pain. The pain was coming from what seemed like the center of his head and spread outward.

Reaching the front door to his house, his house was cold and empty. taking the book out of his vest it had a crease on it now, probably from when he was hit by the hammer. He put it on his desk near his bed, taking off his boots and vest and resting them also at his desk. Letting out a yawn he let his tiredness sub come him, not even bothering taking off his pants he collapsed onto his bed falling asleep instantly, sense he has been up for about 36 hours or so minus his nap from earlier in the day he had no wait for sleep to arrive. It was already here and how good it felt made him forget about everything else in the world, the only thing that mattered was how comfy his bedding was.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The forest was all ways a nice place to get away, animals chirping away, birds singing. The weather couldn't be any better, the sun being out letting out a warming touch on anything that was out. A little breeze only complemented the perfect day through Hiccups eyes. No one's attacking each other, no screaming, no raids from dragons everything was perfect, peaceful.

Walking through the lush green forest, Hiccup taking in all of the beautiful scenery as he could. The smell of the oak trees that would be made to shelter the people of Berk from the harsh weather. The pleasant scent of nearby flowers releasing their pollen into the wind to create more flowers. Hiccup would never admit to anyone that he did go out just to pick flowers whenever the weather was nice enough. It reminded him of his mother Valhallarama (Val for short) when she was still alive they would go for walks, pick flowers and have picnics.

Wandering out of the forest Hiccup saw something he thought he wouldn't see all the way out past the forest of Berk, Astrid standing out by a cliff edge, gazing out into the seemingly never ending calm blue sea. Walking slowly over to her she turned to face him seeming to know he was coming up behind her.

"What are you doing here Astrid?" Hiccup questioned her blushing hoping she didn't see him picking flowers.

"I'm here for you, Hiccup." Sensually spoke Astrid with a smile on her face.

"You're . . . here for . . . me? Why?" With confusion clearly written on Hiccups face.

"Because I want you." Biting her lip and twisting her hair around her fingers.

"Wait, you **want** me?!" Gesturing to himself "even after the other day when I. . ." Hiccup broke off ashamed of himself for what he did. "Did to you the other night?" Turning his sight to the ground to avoid eye contact with Astrid, the wind was also starting to pick up bringing dark clouds with them.

"That doesn't matter, just talk to me that will make it all better. I want you because you're. . . "Astrid pausing to lift up Hiccups head to make him look into her eyes "a dragon."

Pushing himself away from Astrid "What!? A dragon?! What do you mean I'm a dragon?" Hiccup now demanding an answer from Astrid.

The winds were picking up more strength, the clouds getting darker, thunder could be heard off in the distance heading towards Berk. "You're a dragon with the body of a human." Astrid was no longer her, shadows forming from behind the girl, engulfing her body, changing her into a black beast, the beast of night, darkness, death, and thunder itself, a Night Fury. "You will soon find what you are looking for young one." Spoke the dragon that was Astrid.

"What do you mean; I'll find what I'm looking for? What am I looking for?!" Hiccup yelling at the Night Fury. "How am I a dragon in a human body!?" Demanding an answer.

"In due time you will understand." The Night Fury calmly stated disintegrating into the wind bringing the rest of what seemed like the world with him into pure darkness.

"NO! ANSWER ME! COME BACK! **ANSWER ME**!" Yelling into the darkness that was destroying his world circling around him, going up his legs seeing himself be torn into the world of nothingness bit by bit until nothing remained of him, in pure darkness there was nothing and no one. Nothing.

Light flashed before his eyes Hiccup was back into the world of the living, sitting up the looked around for any sign of life. None, just ash from a fire that burnt out hours ago, rubbing his face he found he was sweating. _What a weird dream, it seemed so real, maybe it was, but then . . . I am a dragon in a human's body. I have a dragon soul? But that doesn't make sense. Am i becoming a dragon? No that's impossible humans can't turn into dragons. Can they? _Walking over to his window he found the sun was already high up in the sky. Hiccup was glad he was able to sleep in, and noticing his headache from yesterday was still their put not hurting as much as it did last night. Hiccup was grateful it was a day off from dragon training but he had to work in the blacksmith shop today and help Gobber.

Getting new cloths on Hiccup began his short walk over to the shop when he saw Astrid walking in the same direction as him. "_Just talk to me that will make it all better" _Hiccup remembering from his dream. "Sigh, here goes nothing." Picking up his pace he quickly was behind Astrid. "H-hi Astrid." Hiccup said nervously.

"What do you want?" She responded with annoyance in her voice.

"I just wanted to say hi and that I'm. . . I'm" Hiccup mentally preparing himself for whatever Astrid was going to do in return "That I'm sorry for the other night I wasn't-" Before Hiccup knew it Astrid had him against a wall of a random house they were walking by.

"Don't be sorry! And don't tell anyone what happened that night, if word gets out that I was nice to you, or I will kill you!" lodging her axe into the wooden wall besides Hiccups head. "You got that?"

"Ye-yeah." Hiccup gulped as she pulled her axe out of the wall bringing a few splinters of wood with it.

"Good now don't bother me!" Turning her back to Hiccup to continue walking to wherever she was going.

_Damn even with my new strength Astrid is still scary as hell. _Pulling himself off the wall, restarting his walk to the blacksmith shop. Gobber was already at the shop working away at a sword Hiccups father asked him to work on while he was away. Putting on his apron he began working on whatever Gobber didn't want to do. With his new strength Hiccup was able to hammer out, straiten, and fix more than Gobber could give him. Hiccup didn't want to do the big heavy weaponry that until a few days ago, he couldn't even lift, and otherwise Gobber would catch on to him and question how he would have done that.

"Slow down ther' ladey, we might have to close down early t'day, if ya keep going that fast." Gobber complementing Hiccup on his workmanship.

"Heh sorry Gobber, there's just other things I need to do today." Grabbing a pair of tongs to lift a blade into the burner to soften it.

"Oh, like what things lad? Gonna sneak behind Astrid. I've seen t'e way ya look at 'er." Turning to Hiccup with a sly look at the now complete red face of Hiccup. "Hahaha, it's ok Hiccup, your secret is safe with me." Patting Hiccup on the back and walking out of the shop to take a break.

Embarrassed Hiccup and his mind in a fog at what Gobber just said he dropped the tongs into the white hot burning embers of the furnace. Fucking damnit, those are the only tongs Gobber has, witnessing the metal of the tongs starting to turn red from the extreme heat. Looking down at his stomach remembering the blast he took from the grunkle. _If I survived a blast like that then I should be able to withstand this . . . right?_ Looking around to be sure no one was around to see what he was about to do. Taking his gaze to his left hand, pulling up his sleeve, he slowly raised his hand above the furnace feeling the heat being expelled from it.

_So far so good, _Hiccup lowering his hand further into the furnace his hand now engulfed in flame. He felt no pain from it but his hand was warm, that putting a smile on his face, he continued further grabbing the now white hot tongs. Pulling the tongs out of the flame he walked over to the water bucket, dunking the tongs and his hand in the water. Yalping in pain from the temperature difference he held his hand to his chest, until the pain subsided. Having your hand at nearly 1500 degrees rapidly cooled down to room temp water, will hurt like hell for anyone.

Clenching his hand into a fist and releasing a few times to make his hand from going red to his normal pale pink skin. Reclaiming the tongs from the water bucket Hiccup walked back over to the furnace. Picking up a piece of white hot ember with the tongs he dropped the piece into his left hand hearing the water residue evaporate into steam from his hand. Hiccup began throwing the ember from hand to hand like a ball until it cooled down to a black clump of ash. Dusting his hand off on his apron he was leaving burn marks on it from his hands still being +500 degrees from his little game of "catch the 'fire' ball". After waving his hands in the air to cool them down he finished what he was doing before he got distracted because of Gobber.

Cleaning up the shop Hiccup said bye and began his short uphill walk to his house. Walking through the door of the house to his desk he flipped open his drawing book to his new ability page and began to write:

Damage, pain, healing: I can now withstand extreme heat for very long periods of time. I can withstand war-hammer hits with little recover time.

My instinct reactions are now cat like.

Other: Had a weird dream.

Putting down his pen he looked outside there was still a few hours of daylight left. Hiccup wanted to talk to the dragons, but couldn't until late at night to be sure no one would see him. Rubbing his forehead from his minor headache with annoyance. _Well I got a few hours to kill might as well go back to see what I can do. _Grabbing his book, jumping out the window he ran to the cove to get started with today's tests.

Reaching the cliff edge of the cove Hiccup opened his book to see what he wrote down. _Strength, check, pain/damage, check, speed, I can already run much faster than I was able to, but how fast? _Looking around for anything he could use to compare his speed to.Off in the distance Hiccup spotted a deer munching on some grass. _That'll do! _Putting his book into his vest he quietly crept towards the unknowing deer. Sneaking behind a bush just mere feet from the deer, Hiccup readied himself for a good run. Standing up strait in front of the deer caught it by surprise making it run off in a cloud of dust; Hiccup instantly started chasing after it.

To his surprise he kept up with the deer with much ease, even through all the trees and random turns the deer made Hiccup was still right behind the deer. _Keep running, I'm going to get you, you will be mine. _Picking up his pace a bit Hiccup quickly caught up to the deer tackling it to the ground. Pinning the deer down to the ground Hiccup held it down by its throat.

Hiccup had blood lust in his eyes, he wanted to see blood, taste it, needed it. Feeling the deer struggle under Hiccups hold made him want his strange craving even more so. Hiccup was grunting and growling at the deer for struggling, he wanted to stop now. Lifting up his right hand into the air his fingers spread out as if he had claws, sending his attack down to the helpless deer, Hiccup stopped himself just inches away from the neck of the deer. Hiccup came back to his senses when the deer let out a scream of not wanting to die. Hiccup regained himself staring down at the utter helpless deer; he released his grip on the deer and let it go running off.

_Was . . . was I just . . . just about to . . . kill it?!_ Hiccup looked down in shock at his hand, thankful there was no blood on his hands. _I have to get a hold of this . . . this thing! _Hiccup yelling at himself over blacking out and not remembering what he had done. Standing up Hiccup looked around at where he was_, I haven't been in this area before, and it's peaceful, beautiful. _Looking over a field of tall green grass.

Hiccup felt good, like really good. Walking into the grass, Hiccup was overcome with his too good to be true happy feeling, falling back into the grass. He began to moan from how good it felt, and began to roll around for what seemed liked hours.

After taking a few pocket fulls of grass he fallowed his foot prints back to where he first started to chase the deer.

Hiccup began writing in his book:

Speed, I can run faster than an adult deer at top speed.

Bad need to work on: Black outs

Good: Really awesome grass. Maybe I can make tea from it

Closing his book Hiccup looked over to the setting sun sinking into the sea. I'll walk back to Berk, let everyone go to sleep before talking to the dragons. Hopefully i can make the Nadder trust me . . . hopefully,


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Walking through the forest at night used to scare Hiccup from not being able to see anything in the pitch blackness of the night. Hearing noises come from every which way around him, the wind rustling the trees and bushes, the possibility of a wolf or dragon that might be stalking him to make him their next meal. The terrors of the night where no longer a problem for Hiccup now thanks to his new abilities, night vision revealed all life and movement that hid in the bushes and trees. His strength was no match for anything that was in the area that would be a threat to him, his quick healing ability also would come in quite handy if anything was able to get close enough to him to hurt him, he could heal within seconds to minutes depending on how bad the injury is.

Nothing was much of a threat anymore, fire couldn't hurt him, weapons of war did nothing to him, wounds heal instantly, and all the people who made fun of him were now like the buzzing of flies to him, they have their insults witch are no longer true, but he can't prove them wrong, not yet at least. _Once I find my true potential I'll show them all that I'm not weak, useless, I'll prove them all wrong, I'm not weak, useless, I'll be the best viking and finally. . . make dad proud of me._

The chirping of crickets was like calming music to Hiccup, still somewhat on his good vibe from the grass he found, noticing that it made his headache basically nonexistence. _Damn even with my healing it still can't get rid of my headaches._ Brushing his hand through his hair making it stick up for a few seconds falling back in front of his face, _I need a haircut, heh wonder if that would heal back too? _Hiccup laughing to himself.

Walking along in a over groan path that animals used Hiccup used it to take him back to Berk, having drawn a map in his drawing book and made little hints posted on trees and bushes that only he would notice to help him navigate where he was. Passing a tree Hiccup began to feel uneasy all of a sudden, the back of his neck started to tingle. Rubbing the back of his neck he felt the hairs standing straight up. Something wasn't right, it was unsettling.

Stopping in his tracks Hiccup felt like something out of place, like something didn't belong. Turning around he looked to see if anyone was fallowing him, but there was nothing. Looking around Hiccup trying to see if anything was there, only seeing that the bushes were rustling do to the wind. _Hmph nothing._ Hiccup continued on his walk to the arena, ignoring the voice in the back of his head to keep looking for whatever it was that made him feel like he was being watched.

[CRACK] Hiccup stopping from the sound of a stick being snapped, spinning around Hiccup looked for any kind of movement. "Who's there?" asking out into the darkness somewhat expecting an answer. There was nothing Hiccup could lock onto that wasn't moving because of the wind. Still examining the surrounding bushes from where the sound of a stick breaking came from Hiccup noticed something, something familiar, something he knew, a smell.

Sniffing at the air he gathered more of the scent _I know this smell, but where?_ Hiccup being unable to recognize where he knew the smell, _Arg, I don't have time for this. _Turing around again Hiccup diverted away from the path not wanting whatever it was to follow him to the arena. Taking a path that lead to the other side of Berk, Hiccup would be sure to lose it.

Rounding a building that cut off all view from the surrounding forest Hiccup booked it, running as fast as he could to the arena being sure to keep out of sight from anyone who might have been out. No longer felling the presents of whatever it was Hiccup slowed down to a walk nearing the arena.

Looking up the night sky Hiccup examined the stars and the moon. _The moon is almost full, probably be another few days till it is full. Dad should be back by then. _Turing his gaze to the upcoming arena and as expected no one was there or would be there. No torches were lit, or were going to be lit, lighting the torches would only bring villagers who were wondering why someone is at the arena and investigate.

Walking over to the gate, Hiccup lifted up the gate with ease and made sure it was shut. Wandering over Nightmare's cage Hiccup knocked on his door, "Hey you awake?"

"Hmm? Oh Hi Hiccup, yes I am, how are you?" Nightmare said with a calm tone.

"I'm doing well, I'm going to let you out of your cage, I need your help with something." Reaching for the leaver to open the cage door.

Nightmare walking out into the arena and stretching "So what do you need my help with?"

"I need you to help me with the Nadder. You know keep her under control and not alerting the village." Hiccup looked up to Nightmare who was staring at him, "What?"

"You smell different, like the euphoria grass." Hiccup nearly being swept off his feet by the suction of Nightmares inhale.

Hiccup regaining his footing looked up at the dragon confused "Euphoria grass?"

"Euphoria grass, happy plant, feel good thing, grass of the gods. It brings bliss, happiness or pleasure to whomever consumes or lies with it." Nightmare explained to Hiccup who had his classic smile on his face thinking of all the things he could do with all the grass he found. "Now, what do you plan on doing with her, if you hurt her I'll hurt you." Nightmare switching to a serious tone and stern look.

"What no, no, I'm only going to talk to her, I just need you to keep her from killing me or waking up the village." Hiccup raising up his hands to show he was no threat.

"Good, I'm letting the attack you did to her the other day slid, you acted on self defense." Nightmare nudged Hiccup making him feel a bit more at ease.

"Believe me, I didn't mean to hurt her, I just . . . she hurt me first. I kinda lost it." looking down at his hand where the spike had gone into his hand.

"I know its ok. So whenever you're ready." Nightmare gestured to the Nadders door.

"Sigh, better now than latter." Hiccup began to inch his way to the cage door of the Nadders cell. Taking a deep breath Hiccup knocked on the door "Hello?" Putting his hands on the cell door only to be pushed back away from the door from the Nadder ramming the door from the other side.

"Stay away from me human!" The Nadder hissed through the door.

"Whoa, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." Hiccup pleaded with the Nadder.

"Talk?! Why do you want to talk?" The Nadder snapped back to Hiccup.

"I want to help you, or you will be killed by the other vikings." Hiccup said getting annoyed.

"Killed . . . killing is all I've ever known from humans." The Nadder said with clear depression and anger in her voice.

"I'm not like anyone of them I can promise you that, now I'm going to open your door and let you out into the arena, ok?" Hiccup said hoping that the Nadder would comply.

The Nadder didn't budge; she stayed in a back corner of her cell giving an evil look towards Hiccup, making him a little uneasy. Hiccup turned to Nightmare "Is there any way you can talk to her to make her trust me, or at least get her out of the cell?"

"I'll try to see if I can talk her out of the cell, for the trust part that's all you." Nightmare nudged Hiccup out of the way. "It's ok to come out here, this little human is no threat to us."

"You actually trust that bag of flesh!?" The Nadder snapped at Nightmare.

"Yes, I do trust this human, and I'm out here too so no one will get hurt." Nightmare calmly told the Nadder.

The resistance from the Nadder lowered enough for her to come out of her cell, never letting her sight off of Hiccup. For what seemed like hours of awkward silence and staring Hiccup broke the tension by asking what the Nadders name was.

"My name? I have no name . . . it died along with my family." Nadder looked down at the ground from the resurrection of her past she wished she could forget.

"Oh, shit, I'm. . . " Hiccup paused _wait, killing, death of her family, _"I know death as well." Hiccup looked up to the Nadder, with sadness written on his face from the memory of his childhood.

"Oh you death you say?! How about the loss of your family?!" The Nadder snapped back in anger towards Hiccup.

Hiccup stood his ground, "I've lost my mother and unborn brother. She died in front of me, holding my hand. I witnessed the life in her eyes disappear, still holding my hand as she left." Tears running down his face from unlocking a memory he locked away years ago. "I lost my unborn brother, he was still in my mother, only a few more months and we would have been here." Hiccup rubbing away the tears onto his sleeve doing his best to keep his throat clear.

Hiccup continued with his story "My father never liked the way I was, but put up with me because my mom promised him to, then after she died whatever respect or hope he had for me died with her. He doesn't act like a father to me, to him I'm not family, or even part of our village. He hates me, he doesn't care, I have no family sense my mom died." his tears turning into rage clenching his fists at the thought of his father.

"Aesir"

"Wh-what?" Hiccup looked up towards the Nadder in confusion.

"My name is Aesir." Aesir looked down at Hiccup with what would be a smile if she had lips.

"Well it's nice to meet you Aesir, I'm Hiccup." Reaching his hand out as if to shake hands, Hiccup turned red out of embarrassment at what he just did. Before Hiccup dropped his hand to his side he felt the sleek pointy scales of the nadder Aesir. Aesir let out little chirps and squats of acceptance as Hiccup began to rub and scratch the side of Aesirs neck.

"Looks like we have more in common than I thought." Aesir moved closer to Hiccup and layed by him. "It was many winters ago, when I was about 2 winters old, that my family was killed in front of me by one mere human." Aesir shared her story with rage forming on her face. "My father went after him first so me and my mother could flee. As we were flying away we heard a cry from my father as he was slain. Then other vikings caught me and mother with a net."

Aesir began taking deep breaths of air to keep herself calm. "We crashed to the ground, my mother protected me from the impact. Mother tore through the net and through me away from the vikings putting herself in between me and them so I could escape. Flying away I looked back and saw the face of the human who killed my father and mother. I will never forget his face." Taking deeps breaths doing her best to keep her composure, "Over time I followed him here, I swore to my mother and father that I would kill him or die trying! I came so close to him, but I ended up getting caught, he walked up to me with his weapon in his hand, I thought he was going to kill me, but instead he imprisoned me in this cage." Aesir gesturing to her cell and the rest of the arena.

"Im sorry, you said the man you were fallowing was in this village, do you know who it is if you dont mind me asking?" Hiccup put a hand on Aesirs back trying to calm her down.

"From what i have heard he is the dominate male of this herd." Aesir pointed out.

"Dominate male?" No he can't mean. . . "Do you know his name?"

"I believe his name is Stoick." Aesir said turning to Hiccup who had his face buried into his hand. "You ok?"

"No, Stoick the man who killed your parents is . . . is my father." Hiccup slowly turned to Aesir expecting her to be furious, but found that she just calmly looked at him. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be, you said he doesn't treat you like family, so going after you won't solve anything." Aesir said rubbing up against Hiccup.

"Yeah, that's true, so . . . are you still going to try and kill him?" Hiccup asked Aesir already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry but yes, whenever I get a chance I will kill him." Aesir showing no hesitation.

"That's understandable but he's still my father, even if he doesn't consider me family, I still consider him family." Hiccup looking down at his feet knowing that she would never win against Stoick.

"I'm going to kill him or die trying so my family didn't die in vain." Aesir turning away from Hiccup.

"Unless there was another way." Aesir turned back towards Hiccup who had a big smile on his face.

"What do you mean 'another way'?" Aesir cocking her head to the side in utter confusion.

Hiccup turned towards Aesir "I got an idea!"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 - The Plan**

"So what is your idea Hiccup?" Nightmare looking with wonder in his voice for Hiccups idea.

"Yes what is your idea?" Aesir said after Nightmare.

"Well, it's with the training, and the battling. That saves you guys from getting hurt and gets me to the top of the class!" Hiccup spoke beginning to pace back and forth.

"We don't get hurt? But how does that really help us?" Nightmare asked cocking his head in confusion towards Hiccup.

"Well if I get to the top of dragon training, that will get me noticed by the village, and when training is over, when I face Nightmare I can show them that you guys mean no harm and you guys get set free!" Hiccup raising his hands into the air in excitement from his idea.

The dragons didn't share Hiccups excitement, turning to each other with doubtful looks on their faces and turned back to Hiccup. Aesir spoke first "That nice and all but how does that help us really? How does that solve the conflict with what I have with Stoick?"

"And what happens after we are set free? Your village will still attack any dragon that goes near the island, I'm sorry but your plan solves nothing." Nightmare spoke ruining Hiccups good mood.

Hiccup running his hands through his hair, _I didn't think of that_, "Then we'll just have to try, it's not like there is anyone else trying to help you." Starring up at Nightmare. "I know you don't like being cooped up in the cages."

"That is true, but I'm sorry if we are set free I'm still going after Stoick." Aesir stated.

"Well maybe I can make him at peace with you, have him apologize to you before you leave. And maybe there are ways that we can keep dragons from coming to Berk, go somewhere else, and have my dad swear that he won't kill any more dragons, that could work!" Hiccup proposing to the dragons of his theory.

Aesir cocking her head "Are you sure you can make him swear to keep his word?"

"I can sure as hell try!" With a smile on his face trying to put more confidence towards Aesir.

"You could spread the scent of eels around the island that would keep any dragon away from here." Nightmare revealing a powerful weakness to his fellow dragons.

"Alright!" _This is going to be really, realllllly hard_."I Have to put you guys back in your cages now, the sun is going to be up in a few hours, you have to tell the others what the plan is, ok?"

"Will do, Hiccup, have a good night, we will see you soon." Nightmare and Aesir said their goodbyes for the time being to Hiccup.

Hiccup locked up the doors and began walking to his house; the roads were empty, no signs of Snotlout or Roughnut. Hiccup laughed lightly to himself, remembering the few hits to his head from the war hammer reminded him of his faint headache witch still hadn't gone away. _Hopefully the tea I make from the grass will make this headache go away, it's starting to get annoying._

Opening the door to his house Hiccup rubbing his eyes and head, heating up a pot of water he throwing some of the grass letting it brew for a few minutes. Breathing in the steam from the pot made Hiccup relax and his legs go weak. Poring some of his tea into a cup he wondered over to his bed. Sipping at the tea made the room around him melt away as nirvana ran through his body gulping down the remaining bit of the brew his limbs grew heavy, his eye lids also seeming as something was pulling them down. Falling back onto his bad Hiccup passed out within seconds of landing on the bed. Resting for the next day in training to see how well his plan will work.

**Over the next** few days Hiccup 'trained' with the other teens while fighting with the dragons. The still beaten and bruised Snotlout and Roughnut kept their distance from Hiccup not sure if what they witnessed was real or not. When they told how they got in their condition the first few people they told they said it was Hiccup. They laughed at the thought of Hiccup beating them half to death, hell even defending himself. They changed their story to they got in a fight with each other, the villagers believed that.

The dragons would always fall at the hands of Hiccup, impressing the teens and Gobber. After the training Hiccup would retire to his real training grounds, the cove. Day after day he would push himself harder and harder. Running faster, timing himself with how far he threw little rocks seeing if he could catch it before it hit the ground. Lifting more weight, by moving the large bolder he used with his first test, he began carrying it back and forth, throwing it up into the air as hard as he could and catching it along with seeing how far he could throw it. Swimming worked on all of his reflexes and also noting how well he could endure the freezing temperature of the water witch his best was 4 hours before he started to get too pruney. While swimming he tested holding his breath under water just because. He his personal best was 8 minutes while being still and 5 minutes swimming.

Hiccups sense of smell and hearing improved within the last few days. He could smell animals hundreds of yards away, if the wind was on his side. His favorite smell was of Astrid, witch to his surprise smelled like flowers, not like the nasty dragon breath odor from the other villagers. His second favorite scent was the smell of fear from Roughnut and Snotlout, it always made him smile.

His hearing was so superb he could hear the footsteps of villagers across the village down near the docks. If he concentrated hard enough he could hear the heartbeats of any one person he wanted or a group, but the group of people also made it hard to concentrate. While walking down the road to the blacksmiths shop Hiccup would accidently eavesdrop on conversations from across the street, to down the block, to even across the village whenever he heard his name. Because of his growing popularity from the dragon training hearing his name became a regular assurance throughout the day.

As much as Hiccup hated everyone talking and wanting to spend time with him, he enjoyed it a little bit, but he was gladder that his plan was working. But to his dismay the one person he wanted to be noticed and talked too by was Astrid who day after day got more and more irritated with him suddenly becoming so good at training. She swore that she would find out what his secret was and expose him for the liar he was, and "That fucker is going to lose all of his teeth for embarrassing me in front of everyone, he will fucking pay."

**Later that day **after finishing with the dragon training there was a big crowd around the arena congratulating Hiccup and Astrid for coming so far in training and impressing everyone. Hiccup walked through the crowd and to his house to collect his book with all of his notes on his abilities. Jumping out his back window Hiccup noticed that the wind was picking up and blowing against the front of his body, but the wind was no problem for Hiccup anymore, he continued on his way.

Nearing the cove Hiccup fallowed his usual path, which now turned into a trail from how much he walked there. Walking up to the cliff edge Hiccup looked over the edge examining all the marks on the walls and how torn up the dirt was where he dragged and threw the giant rocks he used to train as if it was art.

*SNAP* Hiccup turned around instantly from where he heard a stick snap. Staring into the greenery of bushes and trees he saw no life signs. Sniffing at the air Hiccup realized that the wind was blowing away from him not being able to smell whatever it was, _Stupid fucking wind, blow the other way_. Taking a few steps back to get a wider view of where the noise came from, Hiccup forgetting how close he was to the ledge of the cove walked right over it falling back into the cove. Reaching out to grab anything that would stop him from falling 40 feet, there was nothing just air. "HICCUP!" a scream erupted from the bushes.

_Astrid?! _Falling to the ground Hiccup flipped in midair to land on his feet. Looking up when he hit the ground he heard Astrid running to the ledge, without thinking Hiccup hugged the wall making him unable to be seen from Astrid's point of view.

"HICCUP! ARE YOU ALL . . . right?" Astrid looked over the edge expecting to see the body of Hiccup on the ground, but saw nothing, not even an impact mark. Looking back and forth Astrid began to think if she was just seeing things. Backing away from the ledge Astrid sat to regain the control of her thoughts.

Hiccup heard her backing away from the edge, still hugging the wall he moved away about 20 feet from her and climbed the wall to sneak into some bushes, confront Astrid and pretend that he didn't just fall 40 feet and live. Sneaking into the bushes Hiccup thought of something, he was going to have a little fun, moving into bushes right behind Astrid. Hiccup standing up behind her without her noticing tapped her shoulder causing a chain reaction. Tapping Astrid on the shoulder who was already in a panicked state, scarring her made her punch with all her force sending her fist strait into Hiccups crotch sending him crashing on the ground gasping in pain.

"HICCUP?! HOW DID Y. . . WHY DID Y . . . AAAHHHHH!" Astrid turning her head back to the ledge and back to Hiccup in the fetal position cupping his crotch. Over come with anger, embarrassment, worry, fright, Astrid couldn't form words. She just sat in one spot looking at Hiccup slowly regaining herself and calming herself to form real words.

_OW OW OW OW OW , so . . . much . . . pain. . . even with my strength and muscle that still hurts like fucking hell!_ Hiccup slowly sitting back up as the pain went away, not as fast as he would like but still going away. _Thank the gods for this rapid healing_. Looking up at Astrid sitting a few feet away from him with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Are you ok, Astrid?"

Astrid stared at him for what seemed like hours. "I'm fine!" Folding her arms and turning away from Hiccup to walk back over to the ledge. "Who did this?" Gesturing to Hiccups training grounds.

"Uh, I . . . I did."

"YOU!? You did that?! ALL THAT!?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Who are you training with, you couldn't have done all that by yourself!"

"I'm not training with anyone, I **DID **all that myself."

"Is this what you've been doing every day after training?! Is this how you got suddenly good at training?!"

"Yes, I come here to train with myself, make myself better. And yes this how I got good at it." Hiccup began to walk to the main entrance to the cove, Astrid fallowed analyzing all of the marks, cracks, and rubble of rocks and trees.

"How'd you do all this, by yourself?" Astrid gawking at the mess of his area.

"With time, I was tired of everyone thinking I was worthless, useless, so i began training here away from everyone, at my own pace, practicing with wood, and rock. Learning with stationary opponents, learning every move I could think of that would work with moving enemies." Hiccup looking down at his feet in memory of the weakling he once was. "I wanted to be useful, helpful, wanted. . . "

"Wow." was all Astrid could say.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Walking to his house everyone in town was at the main dining hall, having dinner and drinks. Hiccup kept on walking to his house, to eat in private and not be talked to by the village about how well he's doing in training. Reaching the stairs to his house Hiccup climbed with ease.

_AARRGGHH! _ A stinging pain went from his head down to his back. _Stupid fucking headache, go away! _Rubbing his head in an attempt to make his headache go away. Over the last few days his headaches were becoming more painful with each day, and more spontaneous. _*GROAN* I need to make some more tea._ Opening the door to his house, setting up the kettle with the grass wrapped in a little bag and set the fire, Hiccup sat at his desk. Setting his forehead on his desk with a light 'thump', wrapping his arms around his pounding head waiting for his tea to be done brewing.

"Hiccup?" Scaring Hiccup out of his seat from the sudden voice out of nowhere.

"AHH, WHO'S . . . DAD! Oh hi dad! When did you get back?" Regaining his composer and standing up to talk to Stoick.

"Hello Hiccup, and just a few hours ago." Stoick in a serious tone, looking down Hiccup.

After a few moments of awkward silence Hiccup spoke "So, what are you here for?"

"I came looking for you, you've been keeping secrets."

"I . . . I have?" Hiccup stuttering in confusion.

"Just how long did you think you could keep it from me? Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about dad?"

"Now, lets talk about that dragon."

"Dad, I uh . . ." WHAT_! How in the name of Thor did he fucking find out!? No one knows!_

"HAHAHAHA."

"Uh. . . ha ha ha?" Hiccup awkwardly laughing along with Stoick.

"This is great! I was hoping this would happen!" Stoick raising his hands into the air with excitement. "It gets better wait till you spill a nadders gut for the first time, and mount your first gronkle head on a spear. What a feeling!" Hitting Hiccup on his chest to show respect expecting him to fall over but Hiccup didn't budge. "What's this?" Poking Hiccups chest feeling muscle. "HAHA IT JUST GETS BETTER! You're finally becoming a true viking!"

"Heh, oh yeah, I've been working hard for the past few weeks." Hiccup trying to smile while his sensitive nose is picking up the stench of his father reeking of b.o. and fish, doing his best not to puke.

"Haha hit me!" Stoick patting himself on his stomach.

"What?" Hiccup questioned his father.

"Hit me, I want to see how much stronger you are now, give me your best shot! No one can hurt me." Puffing out his chest in glory of his build.

_You haven't been hit point blank by someone as strong as a dragon_. "Alright, if you really want me to." _Have to go light on him. _Cocking his right arm back, Hiccup sent his fist to the puffed out stomach of Stoick.

*Bam* Stoick stood his ground, with his chest no longer puffed out. His face turning as red as his beard. "Are you ok dad?"

"Yes, I'm good. That was a strong hit, Hiccup. Oh that reminds me I have something for you." Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a horned helmet. "Your mother would have wanted you to have it, its half of her breast plate." Hiccup cringed away from it. "To keep you safe in the ring, where it proudly."

"Thanks dad." Putting his new helmet on his desk, "Well I have to get to sleep soon, you know for training tomorrow." Letting out a fake yawn.

"Oh, right. Yes rest up, I'll see you tomorrow, good luck in the ring." Stoick waved to Hiccup squeezing though the tiny door making it creak with his massive body.

Hiccup looked over his new helmet, faintly remembering how his mother wore it. _Eww but I have wear it for training tomorrow, for dad._ His kettle pot whistling as if screaming to be taken out of the fire, inhaling the aroma from the tea, his headache was slowly easing away from each inhale. Not bothering to pour the tea into a cup Hiccup took big swigs straight from the kettle gulping down the brew.

Hiccup laid down in his bed, letting his memories of the day run through his mind. Training, Astrid stalking him, Hiccup scaring Astrid, Astrid kissing Hiccup, and Hiccup being 'in' Astrid. Rolling over in his bed, noticing how alone he was, he wanted Astrid to be there with him. To have company someone who actually cared for him. Wanting to be with him, it was like a dream.

[THE NEXT DAY]

Hiccup walked to the arena for another day of training, knowing he was to ace it like all the other days without anyone knowing how he was winning. But today was going to be different, Stoick was going to be there, watching along with the whole village. With Hiccup going from useless to the best in the last few weeks there was a steady build up of an audience coming to the 2 best viking trainees Hiccup and Astrid.

No one bullied him anymore, Snotlout and Ruffnut started to talk to him as friends, and be on his side, either to be popular too or out of fear of what Hiccup did to them. Fishlegs was always a friend of Hiccups, he never bothered him. With Hiccups growing popularity he started to ask questions on training tips, and how good he got at dragon training.

Walking down the empty streets Hiccup saw Astrid on her way to the arena as well. Running to catch up with her "Hey Astrid."

"What do you want Hiccup?" She said not even bothering to look at him.

"That was harsh. What's the matter?"

"I'm going to win and kill the nightmare. I'm a better viking than you!" giving a stern look towards Hiccup.

"Whoa, hey, you mad at me or something?" Hiccup said in a confused tone.

"No, you didn't." giving Hiccup a kiss, "It's just I'm going to win and you're not." Astrid said in a happily cheery tone.

"Oh and what if I do win? Then what?" raising an eyebrow towards her.

"Then no more of this!" resting her hand on her hip.

"Ah checkmate, well how about a deal then? If you win, I make you dinner and whatever you want. And if I win you have to make me dinner and cheer me on when I'm fighting the nightmare. Deal?"

"Deal." Astrid giving Hiccup a kiss in agreement.

"Well lets get going!" Astrid led the way into the arena with the crowd cheering to see some violence.

Gobber released the leaver opening the cage of the Gronkle, going after Astrid first to draw out the battle. Astrid swinging at it with her ax and missing each time, dodging and blocking each fireball it spat out, Astrid went into hiding to recover for another battle with the beast.

The Gronkle went towards Hiccup with speed. Launching more fire balls that were much more powerful than the ones shot at Astrid making things look more epic. Hiccup swung his specialty made ax with a extremely dull and blunt blade hitting the grunkle making it look like he got a good hit in without hurting him. Grabbing the gronkle around the neck Hiccup whispered "Thanks for doing this, I'll give you lots of fish later, if you look like you struggle more, I'll give you even more." With a loud growl the gronkle started to buck and struggle appearing that Hiccup was choking him out. After a minute or two the gronkle came crashing to the ground. Hiccup victorious again. Astrid calling out all the names she could in vein.

Not wanting to deal with a unhappy Astrid, Hiccup walked to the gate only to be pulled back by Gobber. "Whoa, hold on lad. You're not through yet." Gobber placing Hiccup back on the ground.

"Quiet every one! Calm down, the elder has chosen!" Stoick shouted over the roar of the crowd quieting them down instantly.

Gobber raised his hand over Astrid, only to be turned down the right to move to the next stage. Raising his hand over Hiccup, the elder accepted to be moved to the next stage, killing of the Dreaded Nightmare. To which he would have to kill.

"YOU DID IT HICCUP, YOU GET TO KILL THE DRAGON!" Gobber placing Hiccup on his shoulder and chanting "HICCUP, HICCUP!" The crowd fallowed instantly.

"THATS MY BOY!" Hiccup finally seeing that his dad was proud of him, and cheering him on.

After the adults were walking to the mead hall Hiccup walked to his house felling the effects of his chronic headache come back more painful than ever it was nearly crippling. Hiccup prepared to make more tea to numb the pain of it. _Well tomorrow is the day, my plan will work, it will! Or if not I'll just set them free tonight! No, I can't, they're setting up the arena for the main event. FUCK!_

Swishing around his drink Hiccup finished it up, his headache was still there but not as painful. "I'll find a way to make it work, I will somehow." rubbing his forehead, _after that I'll find a way to make this fucking headache go away. It has been driving me crazy! _"It's going to be a few hours before they finish cleaning the ring. I'm going to take a nap."

[LATER THAT NIGHT]

Hiccup walked to arena carrying a 3 big sacks of fish for the dragons. The streets were empty and everyone was asleep at that time of night. Rubbing his head trying to ease the pain of his headache to witch was turning into a total body ache. Hurting everywhere, walking was just tiring. _I better not be getting a flu, I have no time to be sick._

Pushing open the gate to the right Hiccup opened up all the dragon cells, dumping the fish out onto the ground for the dragons to feast.

"So were 'fighting tomorrow from what I heard?" Nightmare gulping down the fresh Icelandic cod.

"Yeah, and if everything goes as I hoped, you guys will be set free. Then I'll get everyone to help spread the smell of eel over the island to prevent raids. Man, that's going to be nasty." Rubbing his arm in nervousness.

"Are you all right? You don't look so good." Aesir pointed out.

"Yes and no, my heads been killing me for days now." Hiccup stated sitting next to Nightmare.

"So what the plan for tomorrow?" Nightmare asked.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I don't know if I can play fight you, they want to see blood and me kill you." Scratching his head in frustration of what to do. "I might have to just not fight you and hope everything goes over well, but I doubt that."

"You never know, and from what I have heard that sounds like the only way out." Aesire gulping down more fish.

"If it doesn't ill be banished from the village and never allowed to return. And if that does happen, I promise I will set you all free somehow." Hiccup poking at a fish, Nightmare blew fire onto cooking for him, "thanks."

"For what you're trying to do for us, it's no problem." Nightmare said finishing up the last pieces of fish.

Hiccup stood up suddenly looking up to the rim of the arena, "GET IN YOUR CAGES NOW! SOMEONE IS COMING!" Hiccup commanded the dragons who obeyed his order quickly making almost no noise at all. Closing all the doors one after another Hiccup snuck out of ring to see who it was.

Hiccup watched Astrid attempt to sneak to the arena but Hiccup could easily see, hear and smell her. "Where's Hiccup, I saw him go this way." Hiccup heard her whisper, watching her look into the arena and turn around giving up on trying to find him. _Why was she looking for me?_ Hiccup fallowed after her sneaking behind her, she didn't notice that she was being fallowed.

Running in front of where Astrid was going Hiccup grabbed a rock. Throwing the rock behind her to distract her Hiccup ran up in front of Astrid, scarring the hell out of her. Astrid returned a punch to Hiccups arms, which he played along with.

"Don't do that!" nearly yelling at Hiccup. "Don't scare me like that."

Hiccup had a smile on his face. "Haha, sorry, couldn't help myself. Anyway I heard you were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I was, I wanted to give you something." Reaching into her pocket Astrid pulled out a necklace. "I want you to have this. It was my dads, it's meant to bring luck to whoever wears it. You know for the match tomorrow."

Holding the necklace up in front of him "Are you sure you want me to have this, this is important to you."

"Yes, but you can't lose it, it's special. And don't get yourself killed!" Pointing her index finger towards Hiccup like she was his parent.

"I promise not to lose it, and I will do my best." Hiccup planted a kiss on Astrid's cheek. "I'll be ok."

Kissing Hiccup back "You better, if not I will kill you. Now go get some sleep, you'll need it." Giving another kiss to Hiccup she turned and walked to her house.

Looking down at the engravings on the piece of jewelry it was passed down from generations of Hoffersons. A true family heirloom now in his hands, _Hopefully this does bring luck, I'm going to need it. . . A lot of it._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Looking out the window the town was getting ready for the final match of dragon training. All the shops were closed; no one had errands to run that day, no chores to be done. A big feast was being made for Hiccup and the village in celebration of completing dragon training. The whole village was going to be watching him, his every move.

"All eyes on me." Hiccup mumbled grabbing his helmet from his bed side post. Walking out his door, Hiccups head exploded with pain from the bright sun. *GRAON* _My whole body hurts, oh this is going to be fun. _Rubbing his eyes to the back of his head, all of his senses being supersensitive to every little thing. His head felt like he had drunk a barrel of rum the night before and suffering the hangover from hell.

Hiccup wandered over to his father's house, not far from his own. Knocking on the door, Hiccup got no response, opening the door Hiccup let himself in. "Dad? Dad, are you home!?" Yelling into the house only to get his own echo in response. "Must be down at the arena already, there goes that idea." Hiccup was planning on talking to Stoick in private about letting the dragons go free after his match.

Reaching the outskirts of the ring Hiccup spotted Stoick telling other villagers were what should go. "Hey dad." walking up to Stoick.

"Hiccup, you're just on time! I was just about to have to send someone to get you." Gesturing towards the set up ring.

"Heh, thanks dad. Uh could I talk to you for a moment, in private." Hiccup trying to push his dad away from the crowd.

"In private, why not right here? It's not like you have anything to hide." Stoick again gesturing to the village "You're going to be in charge of all of this one day."

"Yeah but I need to talk to you about something away from everyone." Hiccup looking into the eyes of his father.

Stoick starting into the eyes of his son, "Alright Hiccup we'll have this. . ."

"Stoick!" Gobber came up running up to them. "The ring is ready for the fight."

"Good, well let's not keep everyone waiting. Hiccup, well save this talk for after your battle." Stoick walking off with Gobber.

"Dad, but dad I need to. . ." Hiccup watched as Stoick called for every ones attention_ FUCK! _

Hiccup wandered over to the entrance of the ring, surprised to find Astrid waiting for him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to wish you luck." Astrid embracing Hiccup holding him tight.

"Thanks Astrid." Holding her tight Hiccup kissed her forehead.

"Don't get yourself killed out there." trying to threaten Hiccup to not loose.

"Heh. . . yeah, killed . . . like that would happen." Hiccup trying to sound confident.

"You sound like you're unsure you're going to win. Which you are."

"I'm just nervous, everyone's going to be watching me." Looking up hearing Stoick announce how proud he is of him, making him smile.

"You'll do fine, don't worry. Now go your dad is done with announcements." Hiccup turned around to see Stoick walk to his chair.

"*Sigh* Here goes nothing." kissing Astrid before he walked into the ring with Gobber standing against the wall hearing everything they were talking about.

"Well ther' ready fo' ya Hiccup, knock em' dead." Closing the gate behind him.

Putting on his helmet Hiccup, walked out towards the weapon selection on a wooden plank. None of the weapons were made by him, all made by Gobber meant for killing whatever they hit. _Damnit,_ Hiccup chose a shield and looked for a weapon that wouldn't hurt Nightmare if anything did happen. He chose the smallest weapon, a dagger.

Looking up to Stoick who whispered to Gobber next to him "I would have gone for the hammer." also seemed to just study his every move smiled at him. Taking in a deep breath to calm himself and the mass amount of pain going through his body Hiccup readied himself. "I'm ready."

Slowly the locks for the Nightmares cage unlocked, the doors squeaking in response. After what seemed liked hours the doors bust open with fire and liquid metal. Nightmare running around the arena putting on a show for all the vikings, blasting fireballs towards them, The villagers dodging out of the way.

The Nightmare finally stopped above Hiccup, hanging from the guard rails like a giant bat. Slowly he lowered himself in front of Hiccup, with a look of anger he had never seen from Nightmare slightly scaring him.

"So, what are we going to do?" Nightmare asked Hiccup.

"I don't know. But just go with it." Hiccup said towards Nightmare.

Stoick just stared oddly at Hiccup, who was grunting and growling at Nightmare. "HAHAHA. That's my boy! He's mocking em' right in front of em'." leaning over to Gobber.

"Do you want me to attack. . . Are you sure you're all right? You look like you're in pain?" Nightmare lowered out of defence.

"No, don't attack me, I'm going to end this." Hiccup standing up straight in front of Nightmare showing he was no threat. The crowed stared silently at them. Hiccup dropped his shield and dagger beside him, getting gasps and "What's he doing?" from the crowd. Taking off his helmet with his right hand staring his dad in the eyes dropped it to the ground.

"What is he doing?" Stoick whispered to himself.

"We don't have to kill dragons!" Hiccup raisin his hands into the air.

"Stop the fight."

"NO! You have to see this, you all have to see this!"

"Stop the fight!" Stoick said louder.

"Look, he's not attacking me, they are no threat to us!"

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Slamming his hammer into the metal guard railing letting out a loud bang.

Hiccup covered his ears in pain, Nightmare was stunned from the noise, he went back on guard but still didn't attack. A loud painful ringing still going through his head,

Stoick jumped down from his chair into the ring. "Get away from that thing Hiccup. NOW!" Starting to run towards them with his hammer drawn.

Hiccup recovered enough to fight back. "DAD! Look. . . he's still not attacking me!"

"MOVE!" Stoick running towards with his hammer high above his head aiming to hit the skull of Nightmare.

"DAD! NO!" Hiccup jumping in front of Nightmare not having enough time to grab the hammer Hiccup took the full swing from his fathers hammer into his skull. *CRACK and *CHRUNCH* Hiccup still standing on his feet breathing heavily spoke to his father frozen from shock at what just happened. "He . . . won't . . . hurt. . . YOU!" Hiccup sent his fist into Stoick sending him flying across the ring, landing with a loud crash.

Hiccup breathing heavily and huffing for a few seconds finally came back to himself hearing all the gasping and silence from everyone, and seeing his dad motionless on the other side of the ring. "Oh, Oden, no. Dad, DA . . ." Hiccup froze in place after taking a few steps towards his father. Hiccup was frozen in place like a statue. Raising his right hand up he started to shake violently.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup started screaming in pain as his whole body felt like he was going to explode. Grabbing his head Hiccup screamed into the sky letting out a scream so loud all the villagers we covering their ears and in too much pain to move.

*POP* *SNAP* *CRACK* Hiccup felt and heard his bones one after another dislocate from his joints, break at every point and heal back into a new position. "AAAAHHHHH" collapsing to his knees Hiccup felt tears and sweat run down his face. Looking down at his arms the sleeves of his shirt become stained with red. His hands were covered in blood, slowly and shakingly Hiccup lifted his bloodied sleeve.

Black Scales were coming out of his skin, tearing and shredding his skin with every new scale. Hiccup was in unimaginable pain, the worst he was has ever felt. Staying still after a few seconds the snapping of his bones seemed to stop and his arms now black with scales. _I . . . need . . . to . . . get out of here. _Trying to stand up sent Hiccup back to the ground from what seemed like spikes shooting out of his calfs. Sending him into another pain filled scream.

This lower pant legs exploded into shreds from the spikes now forming on his legs. Hiccup on his knees grabbing a hold of his head as his back now had spikes growing out from his spine tearing through his vest and shirt.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Hiccups lower back started to feel like it was being stretched back. *POP* after *POP* Hiccup screamed his heart and lungs out, looking back Hiccup let out another excruciating scream at what he was witnessing. A black scaly tail slowly making its way out of his back with each *POP*. _Please, stop, make it stop! Anyone please just make it STOP!_

After what seemed like hours the pain slowly subsided, to let Hiccup take control again. Looking down at the ground, he was leaning in his own puddle of blood. "Hiccup?" a voice said in the distance, it was Stoicks voice. Looking up Hiccup saw the look of shock and horror to what he and the village just witnessed.

Hiccup looked around to everyone staring at him dumbfounded written with horror on everyone. "GET HIM!" A villager yelled out snapping everyone out of their trance. Hiccup panicked with villagers jumping into the ring to get him, Hiccup ran to the wall of ring and jumped over the 20+ foot wall and 10 feet of villagers clearing them all. Upon landing Hiccup took off running to a random wooden walkway built along with the mountain side.

"What's happening to me?" Throwing off his vest because of how tight it was dropping it behind him. Hiccup reached a dead end on the plank walkway. Looking up the 200 foot wall, the wall was to smooth and hard for him to climb, turning his gaze down laid a rocky shore meaning certain death if he jumped. Hearing the stomping and commotion from the villagers Hiccup turned to face them as they approached with Stoick leading the mob.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HICCUP!?" Stoick yelled to the dragon shaped being that was Hiccup.

"Dad, I am Hiccup." Gesturing to himself.

"NO! You're not! My boy is a proud viking not a demon!" Stoick swinging this hammer in front of the mob behind him. Astrid pushed her way through the crowd standing by Stoick who blocked her from going any farther.

"Dad, please! You have to believe me I **AM** Hiccup, I am your son!" turning his sight to Astrid who had tears running down her face.

"Son? No, you are not my son. You're a devil!" Stoick took a step closer to Hiccup.

". . . Dad. . ." Hiccup feeling like he has just lost everything he ever had. Taking a step back to the last board of the walk way, slowly leaning back to fall into the rocky shore bellow. The feeling of air flying past him as the walkway got farther and farther away from him. Closing his eyes waiting for the impact to take him away from all his pain.

Astrid ran past Stoick who followed her to the edge of the walkway to see what became of the devilised Hiccup. Reaching the edge both Astrid and Stoick were blown down by a gust of wind brought by a black blur shooting straight up from below.

Astrid regained her balance on her knees, hearing the whooshing of air blowing past her. Looking up to the sky, Hiccup was flying. He was shirtless with gigantic bat wings coming out of his back. The remains from his green tunic in his left hand. Hiccup lipped to her 'I'm sorry."

Astrid stared on as Hiccup turned around and flew away with speed. Feeling her tears run down her face. Stoick yelling to Hiccup "COME BACK HERE, COWARD! GIVE ME MY SON!" turning to the villagers behind him, still not believing what they just witnessed. "Form search parties! We're going to find that devil and make him tell us where the real Hiccup is!"

Slowly the crowd dispersed, Astrid was left were she was. On her knees at the end of the walkway staring into the sky, not moving at all. She felt the wind chill the tear trails that ran down her face. Feeling as if she lost another person she loved has died. "Hiccup . . . what happen to you?"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The feeling of floating was amazing, to just float through the air. The wind rushing through his hair and around his body, a new feeling that no viking had ever felt, but there was no joy for Hiccup. The feeling of flying couldn't break the feeling of hurt and shame of what happened.

Even feeling of his father wanting him dead Hiccup couldn't help but be amazed at how flying moving his wings and tail in perfect rhythm to maintain flight. The tree tops going by so fast the smell of all of it was nothing like on the ground, seemed more . . . fresh. As much as Hiccup wanted to fly around and to stunts he needed to land and rest.

"Where do I go? Where can I go?" Flying aimlessly in the sky to who knows where. Looking down at his arms, his jet black scales were shining with a dark crimson fade. Rubbing his right forearm, the crimson chipped off leaving little flakes were it was. Hiccup noticed that his arm did not hurt, even with his skin being torn to shreds there was no pain, only smooth slick scales.

"The cove!" _I can go there, no one will now where it is. But wait Astrid knows, she won't tell everyone to look there, right?_ Twisting his tail he turned right to the middle of the island to where the cove is. Nearing the cove, seeing no one near it Hiccup descended still at speed. Hiccup didn't know how he supposed to land, slowing himself, he aimed for the very small from above lake in the cove. Spreading his wings out as far as he could to slow himself still hit the water hard making a large wave form and creating a big splash from his impact.

Sinking down to the bottom of the water, Hiccup turned to face the surface from the bottom of the small lake only about 20 ft deep turn a murky reddish brown from his blood that was coated on him. Staying motionless on the bottom of the lake made Hiccup feel relaxed watching all the fish swim around until his lungs began to burn for fresh air.

Drifting towards the surface, his tale added more momentum to his swimming making him go faster. Breaking the surface, Hiccup swam until he was able to stand on the ground in the water. The reaching his waist, he looked down at his reflection. Gasping in shock at how his head had changed. His ears were that of a night fury still in the same spot of where his original ears were with little ear like things running down his jaw line.

His eyes were slits like a dragon, reacting to the smallest change in his view. His teeth had become pointy, sharp and straight interlocking perfectly. And the thing that shocked Hiccup the most was that his face was still his, soft pink skin. The scales stopped at the outline of his face, scales out lined his jaw coming up at his chin looking like a goatee touching his bottom lip just slightly. His tongue was now forked too.

He still had his full head of hair witch hid the scales on his head. The scales outlined his face at his hair line, but because of his hair no one could see it.

Walking out the water Hiccup collapsed onto his knees from dizziness feeling like he was just about to vomit. Hiccup gushed out his morning breakfast of fish and bread. Hiccup kept on vomiting until he was dry heaving. Hiccup couldn't understand why his body kept on making him spit up when he had nothing in his stomach. Letting out one last heave feeling like it was going to be the biggest hurl, blue flames shot out.

Burning the ground Hiccup jumped back in surprise of the fire coming out of his mouth. Blowing air out of his mouth from his lungs brought nothing but hot air, trying again Hiccup felt something seeming to come up from his stomach. Feeling it go up his throat into his mouth, green mist came out his mouth flowing like water, seeming to never end.

Trying to find out how to light the gas Hiccup tried to chew the mist, slam his jaws shut, grind his teeth, but nothing happened. He started to flick his tongue around in his mouth until he felt that the bottom part of his new forked tongue was rough. Flicking his tongue against every part of his mouth till he struck his front teeth creating a taste of ash. Opening his mouth Hiccup struck his front teeth again seeing a spark shoot out.

Breathing out the gas, striking his teeth the gas exploded into a constant blue flame as long as he kept the gas going. Changing how wide or close his lips were he was able to concentrate the flame into one spot or everything. Closing his mouth Hiccup built up the gas in his mouth, blowing the gas out of his mouth with enough force Hiccup struck his teeth at the last moment and the ball of gas became a shooting ball of flame, exploding against the wall. Leaving it cracked and burnt black.

"Well that's cool." Grabbing his shirt from the lake, Hiccup lightly blew flames on to it drying it instantly. Hiccups shirt was torn from the back of his neck to his lower back from his new spikes on his back. _I don't have a needle or thread . . . maybe I can scorch it?_ Folding the cloth under itself where it had torn, Hiccup concentrated the flame shooting out of his mouth to dark blue, melting his cloth shirt into a solid piece of cloth once again. Leaving the top and bottom of his shirt longer than the middle of the shirt, he was able to put his shirt on comfortably and tie the top together along with the bottom part. Leaving his spines free from shredding his shirt again.

Looking down at his black scaled hands, examining himself further, his nails and finger tips combined into sharp claws. His scales going around his knuckles and fingers as if it was armor showing no weak spot. _So smooth, and strong, _running his hand down his arm. The scales outlining all the curves of his muscles witch had grown a lot sense he changed.

Standing up Hiccup realized he had grown in height again, he was a foot taller than when he started out the day at. From his guess he stood at 6'5 feet. As tall as his father Stoick, but luckily Hiccups pants were baggy enough to stretch to his new growth of his legs. Besides the bottom of his pants to which were shredded at the back just hung about an inch above his boots, which had his new claws from his toes sticking out about 2 inches. _Damn it, I liked these boots! _Throwing his boots off or tearing them off, his feet were rough pads, bending with ease when he walked but could with stand a sword blade slice.

Examining his tail, all the muscle and flesh that surrounded it made Hiccup wonder how it was possible that it came from him in mere minutes. Getting used to how to move his tail fins and tail in general was rather easy.

Expanding out his bat like wings he measured with a nearby stick that his wings were about 8 feet in length and about 4 feet in width. Wrapping himself in his wings created a blanket like cocoon, warming him up instantly.

Contempt with his examination on himself Hiccup sat down a few feet from the lake. Burying his face into hand as the thoughts of what happened not too long ago ran through his mind. "Why? Why me? Why did this happen to me, why couldn't it of happened to someone else?!" taking his face out of his hand. "I don't deserve this, I've lost everything, my home, my friends, Astrid, dad . . . There's no way they're going to take me back after that. They will just kill me before I can even talk."

Clenching his fist in anger "If i never shot down that dragon then all of this wouldn't have happened, It's all because of. . . HIM!" Standing up instantly Hiccup jumped into the sky, and flew to where he first met the dragon.

It didn't take long for him get there thanks to flying, descending fast Hiccup stopped himself before hitting the ground, landing lightly. _Where is it?! _The crash landing sight were the night fury came to rest from Hiccup shooting him down was over grown with green plants and moss, looking like it never happened. Tearing through the greenery Hiccup found what he was looking for, some of the rope that bound the dragon. _YES! _Hiccup sniffed every inch of it hoping to find a scent of the dragon, after a few other bits of rope Hiccup found a faint smell, one he didn't know, the dragon.

Bursting into the air Hiccup fallowed the faint scent trail being sure to not be seen by any of the villagers, he flew up high into the clouds, he could see them but they couldn't see him. The village appeared to be abandoned except for a few vikings here and there. _They must be out looking for me. _Turning away Hiccup flew back in the direction he had heard his father talk about many times, the dragons nest.

Flying as fast as he could with the scent becoming stronger, Hiccup found himself being engulfed by other dragons going the same way as him. Hiccups little ear like things on his jaw started to twitch as he began to hear a buzzing noise telling him where to go and letting him see all the rocks that jotted out of the ocean. Shaking his head Hiccup returned to what he was looking for.

The scent was close very close to Hiccup. Looking all around, past all the other dragons Hiccup finally found the night fury he was looking for, about 100 ft below him. _Found you! _ Hiccup blasted down towards the unexpecting night fury, tucking his wings in, he flew closer and closer to him. Hiccup torpedoed to the dragon silently, bombing the dragon out of the air Hiccup and the night fury flew fast into the ground landing with a hard and powerful *BAM*

The night fury stunned on his back, Hiccup held down the dragon making him unable to move. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Wha-what?" the still stunned dragon stuttered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Hiccup yelled again.

"Hiccup? You look . . . uh good."

"What did you do to me!?"

"What do you mean what did I do to you?"

"Look at me! You did this to me, made me into this . . . this devil!" Hiccup still holding down the night fury. "You changed me into this, what did you do?!"

"I gave you your wish." Drake said calmly.

"MY WISH! I didn't wish for this! I didn't want this!" Yelling at the top of his lungs again.

"It couldn't have been your mental wish, it might have been your spiral wish."

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU! Change me back, now or I will kill you!" Hiccup moved one of his hands to the throat of the dragon.

"I can't." Drake calmly said.

"What do you mean you **CAN'T**?!" Putting more pleasure on the dragons' throat.

"Once your soul accepts the changes made to it, it's too late." In a calm slightly guilty tone.

"My soul?! MY SOUL?!" Hiccup raised his fist into the air cocking his arm back. straightening out his fingers into a blade like position to stab straight through the dragon. Drake closed his eyes preparing for the end.

*BAMB* *CRUNCH* The pressure of where Hiccup held him down was gone, he was free to move. Drake opened his eyes to see no Hiccup in front of him, looking to his right laid a pile of rubble that once was a rock a few seconds ago. Sitting up Drake saw Hiccup sitting on a rock not far from him with his face buried into his hands.

"Why didn't you do it? Why didn't you kill me?" Drake corrected himself staring awestruck at Hiccup who lifted his head to look up at him.

"What's the point? Killing you wouldn't fix anything. It wouldn't bring my tribe back to liking me like this." Hiccup gestured to himself, Sending his face back into his hands.

Hiccup sat quietly for a few minutes until Drake spoke up "You want to know why I did what I did that day instead of killing you?"

"Sure, why not? Maybe it'll make me feel better." Hiccup said with a sarcastically.

"It's because I think you're the 'one'." Drake paused as Hiccup looked up to him.

"The 'one'?" cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"The one who brings peace, the peace bringer." Drake paused again. "A long time ago back when the war first started, not just when your tribe came to the land you call Berk, long before that this war has been raging for nearly a thousand winters." Hiccup turned to face Drake wanting to hear more. "There was a great powerful dragon our queen, that became corrupt and greedy and wanted more then what the land had held, she said if we don't bring back what she wanted then she will kill us off instead. She resonates a sound that interacts with our instincts preventing us from leaving the islands."

"Go on." Hiccup calmly said.

"Some time after that a old respected dragon told of a story of a human who will not kill us, but instead help us, and ride our queen from this world, and bring peace once again to humans and dragons, ending the war."

Hiccup sat quietly reviewing all that he had heard, "So, because I didn't kill you, you think I'm the one of the legend?"

"You had a chance to kill me twice, but didn't. I think that answers for itself." Drake rubbed up against Hiccup who patted him on the nose making him open his mouth slightly.

"Heh, toothless?" Hiccup chuckled.

"What?" Drake cocking his head in confusion.

"You're toothless? You have no teeth?" Hiccup laughed at Drake.

"Yes, I do." Drake unretracted his teeth.

"Whoa. Wonder if I can do that?" Hiccup clenched his jaw in multiple ways but to no avail.

Drakes eyes turned to slits and looked straight up into the sky seeing hundreds of dragons fly into the mountain. "Come on, there is something you need to see."

"Ok but can I ask you something?"

"Make it quick we don't have much time."

"Can I call you Toothless?"

"Wait, what?"

"Can I call you Toothless?"

"Why would you want to call me that?"

"I don't know, it just fits."

"Ok fine whatever." Toothless turned to get ready to jump into the air. "You humans are so weird." Toothless said under his breath. "Now come on lets go."

"Ok, right behind you Toothless."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Fallowing shortly behind Toothless as he merged into the group of dragons flying into the mountain, the cave was filled with darkness seeming to go on forever. Flying into the cave becoming engulfed by the darkness that filled the depths of the cave. Observing the tunnel, it seemed to split off in many other small tunnels and caves like a giant maze. Hiccup looked around to the other dragons that were just giving him a hateful stare as they flew by.

"How far does this cave go into the mountain?" breaking the silence between them so Hiccup wouldn't pay attention to the dragons staring at him.

"We're close, just keep fallowing me." Toothless said not taking his gaze away from in front of him.

"Ok." Hiccup flew closer to Toothless. As they kept on flying the tunnels stated to become brighter with a dark reddish light. Hiccup fallowed Toothless into a big dark lighten cavern, were all the dragons began to drop whatever they were holding into the center of the cavern. Dragon after dragon dropping mainly fish and sheep into the mist that filled the bottom of the cavern, Hiccup didn't hear any sound of what they were dropping hit the bottom, _something else is there_.

Toothless flew around the room and perched himself on a rock self near a wall not far from where the dragons were dropping their catch into the depts. Hiccup landed behind him to looking at the remaining dragons fly into the cavern. "What are they doing?" Toothless didn't answer.

The last dragon to fly into the cave was a grunkle appearing to not have anything to drop into the unseeable collection. Lazily hovering over the collection sight the grunkle regurgitated a little fish down into the mist. A roar shook what felt like the entire mountain and air itself making all the dragons cower together in groups or tiny nests.

"What was tha. . ." Hiccups jaw dropped in what of he saw. What seemed like a gigantic rock erupting from the mist closing down on the gronkle in one swoop lowing back down into the mist. "What . . . the . . . fuck. . . was . . . that?"

"Our queen." Toothless quietly answered still not turning his gaze to Hiccup.

"I'm supposed to kill **THAT**!?" Hiccup raised his voice enough to echo throughout the cavern. The Gigantic rock like monster rose up through the mist sniffing at the air, instantly looking over to him and Toothless.

"MOVE!" Toothless roared jumping into the air with Hiccup right behind him, as the massive dragon quickly jumped with its jaws wide open to chomp down on them, missing by inches. All the other dragons to burst into the air as well to escape from the giant dragon slowly crawling up the center of the mountain, taking a zippleback down with it back into the depts of the mountain.

Flying back to where he took down Toothless on the beach of the island, Hiccup paced around. Toothless landing beside him with his head cocked to the side in confusion at what Hiccup was doing.

"How in the hell am I going to kill that?!" Hiccup raised his hands in the air then towards the mountain.

"I don't know how, but you will." Toothless confidently answered Hiccup.

"That thing is like 100 times bigger than I am! I'd be like the buzzing of a fly to it!" Pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair nervously.

"When the time comes, you will know what to do." Toothless sat down close to Hiccup not to be in his way.

"Uhg! I have to get away from here, I just need to be alone." Hiccup stopped in front of Toothless.

"I understand, you've been through a lot today." Toothless rubbed up against Hiccup letting out a purr. "Take all the time you need. It's not like you have to silence the queen now, the legend doesn't say when it will be done. But it said it will be done so take your time, when you're ready you're ready."

Hiccup calmed down enough to let a smile escape his panic, scratching Toothless on his head making him purr with delight. "Thank you, for everything."

"For everything?"

"You know for making me this way. You actually made my dad proud of me, made me have friends, and accepted in my village. If you didn't do what you did, I would still be weak, pathetic and a joke. So thank you." Patting Toothless on his head. "I'll see you later."

Jumping into the air Hiccup flew back to Berk, flying high in the clouds to not be spotted by any one left in Berk. Hiccup slowed when he got near the cove checking to see if anyone was near. For minutes Hiccup hovered checking every foot of the surrounding forest to be sure he wouldn't be seen.

Content with his searching Hiccup bulleted down into the cove from high up in the clouds landing softly on the ground with barley any noise. The sun was almost down and night was beginning its rise over the remaining sunlight.

Hiccup looked around the cove, no one had set foot in it besides him, putting confidence in not being found. His stomach growled in pain, begging for food. Wandering over to the lake Hiccup watch as all the fish swam around in circles, patently Hiccup waited for one of the fish to get close enough. Piercing his hand into the water making barley a ripple Hiccup grabbed a fish about as big as his hand.

Hiccup took a bite out of the still squirming fish, gagging on its still awful taste. _I might be half dragon now, but that still taste like shit_. Gathering some wood Hiccup set them up a little pile, and lit them. The residue of his flammable gas made the fire dance with red and blue flames. Hiccup sat down letting his fish cook, he decided to grab a few more fish from the lake.

One after another Hiccup caught enough fish to fill him for the night, Hiccup washed the blood off his hands from the fish. ***crack*** Off in the distance Hiccup heard a quiet snap of a twig. Luckily the wind was on his side, blowing from the direction of where the twig snapped.

Sniffing at the air Hiccup picked up a scent, _Astrid?_ Walking over to where the scent was coming from Hiccup heard the whooshing of bolas rushing towards him from behind. Jumping out of the way by just inches of his right foot, ricocheting off the ground and crashing into the wall of the cove. Turning around Hiccup looked up to where the bolas had come from, seeing 10 vikings standing at the ridge of the cove. _Oh no_. Jumping into the air as fast as he could Hiccup got up to the ledge when one of the vikings came running up and jumped grabbing him in mid air sending them both spiraling in the air. The viking missed Hiccups wings but was wrapped around his torso not letting go. Twisting in the air trying to shake the burly viking off, Hiccup heard the rushing of air coming from another bolas, _fuck_. With the viking holding on to him slowing him down the bolas hit its mark wrapping around Hiccup as he folded his wings back sending him and the viking crashing to the ground. With the bolas wrapped around his wings and arms, Hiccup couldn't move easily, but with his tail he got up quickly. The viking that had held him was knocked unconscious from the 40 foot fall. Digging his foot under the viking Hiccup tossed him a few feet away from him as all the other vikings made their way down the walls of the cove surrounding him. Becoming surrounded Hiccup lit up the night, breathing fire around him in a giant circle blocking him from the other vikings. Throwing enough flame to where the fire was over 5 feet high and few feet thick Hiccup ceased his defense. _That should give me enough time to get this off. _ "AAAAAHHHHH!" one of the vikings ran straight through the flames setting his fur vest on fire, running and grabbing Hiccup while still on fire. One after another each viking ran through the flame to grab Hiccup to immobilize him. As the flames slowly died down, the remaining 3 vikings pilled on top of him preventing him from moving. "I didn't want it to come to this!" breathing in Hiccup readied to blast enough fire to scare them off but as soon as he opened his mouth a viking covered his mouth with a thick wet piece of wool to which they tired around his head like a bandana preventing him from breathing fire or talking. Looking up to the viking that covered his mouth was that of Spitlout, Snotlouts father, second in command. "Stoicks been lookin' for ya." Spitlout staring straight into his eyes. "Chain em' up. Lets go present our catch." The other vikings did as they were told, they wrapped big heavy chains around his arms and wings. Hiccup looked down at the chains, these weren't normal chains, and they were specialty made chains that could not be broken or melted. Even by Nightmare, nothing could break the chains. Hiccup remembered his father asking Gobber to make them for him,_ their Gobbers work, and nothing I can do would break these._ Slowly Hiccup was pulled by a chain leash held by Spitlout. The other vikings had their weapons unsheathed just in case if Hiccup did anything rash. With each steep Hiccup took landed with a hard thump from the weight of the chains, it was going to be a long walk.

After what seemed like and a few hours because Spitlout got lost on the way back to Berk. They couldn't see anything in the pitch blackness of the night, Hiccup could see everything. They ended up having to walk along the coast line for a few hours until the sun came up, they had reached the docks and made their way up. Other vikings on the docks saw what they had and ran a head of them to tell everyone.

As they finally reached the top of the dock Hiccups ears lowered as he saw that everyone in the village was standing along the main road that led to the mead hall. Hiccup looked around taking in the expressions of shock and hate. Some even threw food or whatever they were holding at him, saying he was a creature of Loki and hell itself.

Walking along Hiccup saw Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout just staring at him with their jaws to the ground. Not far after that Gobber who had his hand on Astrids shoulder, Gobber who also had his jaw open as well. Astrid looked as if she was about to cry, but held her tough viking expression, but Hiccup could see through that. Looking to Gobber, Hiccup had shame written in his eyes, then lowered his head trying to express he was sorry to him and Astrid.

At the end of the road stood Stoick with the look of wanting blood written on his face. Spitlout stopped a few feet from Stoick, but Hiccup kept walking closer. Spitlout tried to stop Hiccup but ended up being dragged by Hiccup. Everyone around them drew their weapon and readied for battle, everyone beside Stoick who stood his ground.

Hiccup stopped inches away from Stoick, Hiccup stood up straight into his father's eyes. He was as tall as his father now.

"Where do you want him Stoick?" Spitlout asked

"Put him in his own cell. I'll deal with him. Privately." Stoick commanded.

Hiccup continued to stand in front of Stoick as Spitlout and 3 other vikings pulled on his chains getting him nowhere. _Please, please, please see that it's me, that I am your son!_

"Take this devil away!" Stoick pushed Hiccup to get him moving which made the tribe yell and cheer for Stoick. Stoick walked back to his house, but Gobber caught up to him.

"What are you going to do him?" Gobber asked Stoick who still had yet to turn around.

"I'm going to destroy him and make him tell me what he did with Hiccup?" Stoick stopped in place.

"Stoick I have a feeling that is Hiccup, I know his eyes, that is Hiccup." Gobber took a step back from Stoick suddenly turning around.

Stoick unleashing his anger out to Gobber "That devil might have the face of Hiccup! But he is **NOT **my son!"


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Hiccup was lead to his cell, a doored off man made cave in the side of a mountain. He had wondered what was in that room but it was always locked, _guess I'll find out now_. The room was below the arena on a separate walk way, the boards creaking under Hiccups weight. Spitlout unlocked the door sending the lock and chains to the ground, pushing the heavy double doors open inward. Revealing a big empty room with chains hanging from the walls, and attached to the floor.

_It's a holding cell_. Hiccup looking around the room examining every part of the room that he was never able to explore in. "Come on devil!" Hiccup was pulled by Spitlout farther into the dark room. "You move. You die." Spitlout and the 3 other vikings with him unsheathed their weapons holding the sharp blades to his throat. Spitlout slowly unchained Hiccup freeing his arms and wings. Hiccup calmly complied as they chained him up in the middle of the room starting with his feet to the floor and his hands up to the ceiling of the room. The chains they used were still that of the special chains they took off of him not long ago, preventing him from moving where he was.

Drawing the chains tight Hiccup couldn't move, Spitlout dumped out a bucket of water over his head re-wetting the cloth still over his mouth and nose. Staring into Hiccups eyes Spitlout laughed, "Stoicks going to destroy you, but he's going to do it slow and painfully. He's going to make ya wish ya were dead. You took away his only son, and until you tell him what you did with em'. I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream for death!" Turning towards the door laughing at the top of his lungs he walks to the door, making one last evil look towards Hiccup. Slamming the door shut, making the room revert to blackness.

Hiccup lowered his head staring at his feet with visions of what his dad was going to do with him, he began thinking of everything he wanted to do. The few people he wanted to say goodbye to, wanting to spend more time with Astrid, let the dragons escape and return back to their lives before getting captured. Thinking about silencing the dragon queen and what might happen after that, how would the dragons act now that won't be getting controlled.

Sitting in the darkness for what seemed liked hours and hours of just thinking about how his life was turned around Hiccup herd someone coming to the door. The sound of his steps were heavy and fast, stopping in front of the door blocking out the light coming from underneath the door.

The door swung open with enough force for the door to slam up against the wall. Catching the door on the rebound from the wall Stoick slammed the door shut. Stoick just stood tall staring at Hiccup chained up in the middle of the room. Dropping a sack to his side, Stoick knelled down into the sack pulling out a flint stone. Striking it against the wall lighting up an already hanging candle on the wall, "Well then, lets get started, devil!"

"Where is Hiccup?!" Hiccup could only make grunts and growls with the wool cloth still on his face. Hiccup gestured by nodding his head pointing to himself as best as he could.

"Where is Hiccup?!" Stoick asked more loudly, still only receiving grunts from Hiccup Stoick grunted ripping the cloth off of Hiccups face. "Where is Hiccup?!"

"I am Hiccup." Staring into his fathers eyes, Stoicks anger grew clenching his fists.

"Where. . . Is. . . . HICCUP?!" Stoick yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I am Hiccup, I am your son." Hiccup calmly told his father, wishing he would believe him somehow.

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" Stoick yelled into Hiccups face.

"Dad, I am your son, I'm Hiccup!" Hiccup responded.

Stoick groaned in anger turning away from Hiccup, "WHERE. . . IS . . . MY . . .SON?!" Stoick charged back sending his fist into Hiccups stomach forcing all of the air out of his lungs.

Coughing trying to fill his lungs back up with air. "I a-am Hiccup-p." Still in shock that his dad had hit him meaning to hurt him.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Stoick sent his right fist to the side of Hiccups face cracking his head to the left. Dropping his chin to his chest Hiccup slowly looked back up to Stoick who sent his fist rocketing towards his body and face over and over again.

Stoick took a step back out of breath from his punishment to the devil punching bag. Hiccup breathing heavily not even using his legs to stand the only thing holding him up were the chains attached to the ceiling locked to his wrists.

"Where is he?!" Stoick returned to the torture he was giving, sending his fist into Hiccups scaly stomach once again causing Hiccup to cough up blood.

"In front of you." Hiccup quietly answering Stoicks question.

"Oh you think your funny don't you?" Stoick clocked Hiccup on his face, spurting more blood onto the ground. "If you don't tell me where Hiccup is, I will kill you!"

"Please, dad! You have to believe me. I am your son, what can I do to make you believe me!" Hiccup begged his father pulling hard on his chain restraints.

"You might have his face and voice but you are not my son!" Stoick sent his hardest punch into Hiccup stomach causing the crank that held Hiccups chains tight to break loose, letting Hiccup fall to the floor before the crank popped back into place.

Slowly Hiccup started to stand back up, but Stoick hit Hiccup again causing him to stumble but still stayed on his feet. Standing straight up Hiccup took all of Stoicks punches still standing on his feet not falling over at all.

"THATS IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! DIE!" Hiccup only having enough strength to stand and watch as his father picked up his hammer from his sack he brought in, charge towards him.

Hiccup staring in horror at his father coming towards him, _please stop! please stop, I don't want to die. Please don't kill me! _Hiccup closing his eyes as his father ran to him with his hammer cocked back reading to be fired. Hiccup still holding his eyes closed readied himself for his death to be brought by his own father, but after a few seconds his death still hadn't come. Instead the sound of his father's hammer hitting the ground was the only thing he heard.

The hammer was at Stoicks feet, Stoick had both of his hands on his head until he began to mumble "The island!" Stoick raised his hand pointing to Hiccup. "He's on your island isn't he!"

"Island?"

"Don't play dumb with me devil! Your Island, the dragons nest!"

"You can't be serious! You'll die before you even get close!"

"Oh I am, I'm going to go to your island, kill every single dragon I see, and then I'll come back and kill you!"

"You won't even be able to get to the island! Only a dragon can find it!"

"A dragon?" Stoicks eyes widened in realization of how simple it would of been if he had thought of it sooner. Turning to the door Stoick grabbed his hammer and his sack before opening the door.

"NO! Don't go! You'll die! NNOOO!" Hiccup pulled the chains tight just feet away from Stoick slamming the door shut, Hearing him yell 'Prepare the ships!' Hiccup feeling as if all hope was lost dropped to his knees slowly slumping down onto himself.

Sitting in the darkness for what felt like hours Hiccup didn't care, he just did his best trying not to think of what would happen to his father. Staring down at his feet in the darkness, until light broke in erasing the blackness. Partly blinding Hiccup, he looked up to see where the light had come from, his cell door was open, by a small thin viking appearing as a goddess from the light surrounding her.

"Astrid?"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"Astrid, oh thank Oden you're here! Quick we have to stop Stoick! And . . . and . . ." Hiccup paused losing all the happiness that had been on his face. Hiccup continued with sadness and anger written on his face. "You're going to kill me before Stoick does, aren't you?" Hiccup took his sight off of Astrid lowering his head to stare at the cold bleak ground. "Go ahead, what are you waiting for, I'm not going to stop you." Hiccup out stretched his neck making it easier for Astrid to hit his neck.

"You idiot!" Astrid walked more into the room slamming the door behind her. "I never thought I would ever see you give up so easily!" Hiccup looked up to Astrid with his mouth open in shock.

"Wh-what?"Hiccup looked up to her staring in utter confusion.

"The Hiccup I knew wouldn't give up so easily, no matter what happened." Astrid stared at him with a smirk on her face.

"You. . . actually believe me?" Hiccup staring at Astrid as she folded her arms, Hiccup formed a half smile on his face, filled with too many other emotions to make a complete smile.

"What devil would write down his changes in a book?" Astrid with a smirk on her face threw his drawling book towards him, landing with a loud thump, blowing away the dirt that was settled on the ground.

"You went through my stuff?" Hiccup picking up his book.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to investigate to see if I could find anything about what happened to you, or if your dad was right and if a devil actually took your body and wanted to kill all of us." Astrid knelled down in front of Hiccup still sitting on the ground. "Then I stumbled upon that book of yours and read everything in it. It's so hard to believe but it makes since on how you suddenly became . . . not you."

Hiccup looked into Astrids eyes, slowly brining his right black scaled, clawed hand softly to her face, making the chains rattle. Astrid flinched away at the sight of his hand. "OH! Sorry, you're probably still not used to the 'new' me? I'm not either" Hiccup retracted his hand back. Looking down at his hands Hiccup slowly rotating his hands in front of him, watching the dark black scales shimmer with the little bit of light that was in the room.

Clenching his hands into fists at the thought of how much he has changed for the worse and what had happened because of him. Reviling in the thought of what had happened in the past 2 days, Hiccup felt warmth on his hands. Opening his eyes to find the source of the warmth, seeing bright soft pink flesh cover the black of his hands,

Stairing into Astrids eyes Hiccup began to let out a low deep rumble.

"Are-are you purring?"

"Heh, I guess I am." Hiccup fallowed the arm up to Astrid who was staring at him with a caring smile on her face. Hiccup tried again to bring his hand to Astrids face, this time achieving his goal. Feeling the softness of her skin, the warmth, Hiccup leaned in placing a kiss on her lips. After a few moments Hiccup ended the kiss, staring into Astrids eyes "Thank you." Hiccup said with a soft smile.

"Don't thank me. I don't deserve it. It's all my fault you're in here, and were beaten by your dad." Astrid pushed Hiccup away.

"What do you mean?"

"After I found your book, I thought you would go into hiding and not leave the island. So I snuck out and went to the cove. I didn't know that Spitlout was fallowing me. When I finally noticed they covered my mouth and held me back when they found the cove. It's all my fault."

"Don't be sorry. It was bound to happen. And I thought I smelled you." Hiccup let out a chuckle to try and lighten the mood, Astrid just glared at him with guilt in her eyes. Hiccup looked behind her to the door, Astrid saw his ears twitching, thinking it was cute. "How did you get in here? Is there no one out there?"

"No one is here. Only me, the twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout. All the other vikings went to the Dragons nest." Astrid gestured towards the door with her arms. "Stoick took a dragon with them too, but only one. I don't know why?"

"Because only a dragon can find the nest *GASP* Do you know which dragon my dad took?!"

"I think they took the Gronkle? It looked like it was the smallest dragon they could fit on the ships."

Hiccup looked around the room for anything that could unlock him from the chains that bound him in the room. "Can you look around for a key or something to get these things off me?"

Astrid nodded beginning her search for a key. Hiccup also started to look around the room going as far as his restraints would let him, only a few feet. Hiccup couldn't see anything on the floor, Hiccup sighed rubbing his head with his left hand. While scratching his head something caught his eye, there was an incredible small fracture in his cufflink. Thanks to his experience in the forge Hiccup knew that the smallest fracture can break any kind of metal no matter how strong.

Hiccup brought both of his wrists a few inches away from his face and began blowing fire on to them. Focusing the flame exactly on to the fractures on the cufflinks. After minutes of constant heat the links began to glow white with heat. Hiccup ran full force to the door pulling the chains tight using his legs and arms to put more stress on the metal. Leaning forwards with his claws on his feet digging into the ground letting him add more force. His arms pulled back from chains.

Astrid stood back and watched as Hiccup began to yell in pain from the cufflinks digging into his hands. Astrid couldn't tell if she was seeing things or if Hiccups eyes began to glow, with a dark green mist disappearing into the air. The only thing she could hear was Hiccup yelling as she only focused on his eyes as if she was in a trance.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup could finally feel and hear the metal begin to bend and stretch. *SNAP* *SNAP* One after another all four of the cufflinks snapped sending Hiccup crashing to the floor, breathing incredible heavily. Rolling over onto his back raising his hands in front of his face, "Hahaha" Hiccup began to chuckle at his victory from breaking the 'indestructible' chain. Sitting up Hiccup looked at his ankles, the cufflinks had also broken away, even though he didn't heat them up. _Whatever I'll worry about that later. _

"Hiccup are you going to stop your dad?" Astrid helped Hiccup back to his feet.

"Yes I am, there is something of the likes my dad has never seen he's going to get himself killed and everyone killed if I don't stop him!" Hiccup walked to the door but was stopped by Astrid pulling on his arm.

"Take me with you!" Astrid tightly holding on to Hiccup.

"No, it's too dangerous."

"Please?" Astrid looking straight into his eyes looking a pitiful as she could.

"Uhg! Fine, but you have to stay in cover for whatever happens. Ok?!" Astrid smiled an nodded. Hiccup turned back to the door, taking in a deep breath Hiccup blew a fire ball to the door making it explode into splinters. Grabbing Astrid Hiccup flew through the smoke, flying up to the arena, Astrid screaming all the way.

Hiccup flew through the gated roof of the arena landing softly, letting go of Astrid collapsing to the ground.

"Why are we here?" Astrid regained her balance, noticing Hiccup had landed them near where he had transformed, indicated by his blood that had still stained the ground.

"Something I promised to do." Hiccup began to unlock all of the dragon's cell doors. One after another the dragons walked out greeted by Hiccup.

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid stood in the center of the arena watching Hiccup open all of the doors. One by one the dragons walked out of their cages, Astrid slowly backing away.

"It's ok they won't hurt yo. . ." *THWAK* Hiccup barely jumped out of the way from a flying ax crashing to the ground.

"ASTRID RUN!" Snotlout yelled from the guard rails of the arena. Snotlout ran to the arena entrance fallowed by Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, stopping short as Snotlout stopped by Astrid standing in between her and Hiccup. "Stay back Astrid, I got this!" Snotlout charged towards Hiccup swinging his hammer in the air, throwing down to hit Hiccup in the stomach but failed as Hiccup simply grabbed the hammer out of Snotlouts hand sending him to the ground.

"You ok, Snotlout?" Hiccup kneeled down grabbing his hand lifting him up with ease, standing Snotlout on his feet. Hiccup smiled revealing his sharp pointy teeth making Snotlout jump back and run back to the rest of the group. Hiccup walked to the group making them raise their sheilds and weapons. "Guys, it's me, Hiccup." gesturing with his hands.

"You're not fooling us devil! You just stay were you are!" Snotlout pointing a dagger he got from Tuffnut at Hiccup.

"Move! Get out of my way!" Astrid pushed her way past Tuffnut and Snotlout running over to Hiccup, standing right beside him.

"Astrid what are you doing!? He's going to kill you!" Snotlout motioned Astrid to come back over to him, only receiving a 'you're stupid' look from Astrid.

"Look he's not attacking me, this is Hiccup!" Astrid gestured to Hiccup.

"I think she's telling the truth guys." Fishlegs started to walk over to Hiccup fallowed by Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Leaving Snotlout standing by himself, After a few moments, finally giving in Snotlout ran over to Hiccup who was talking to the dragons.

"What's he doing?" Snotlout asked Astrid.

"He's talking to them."

"Bout' what?"

"I think about setting them free."

"Oh, great."

After a few minutes of Hiccup turned to Astrid "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I'm ready."

"Whoa, hold on where you going?!" Snotlout questioned them both.

"The dragons nest, to stop Stoick." Astrid answered Snotlout.

"Well if she's going them I'm going too." Snotlout stated fallowed with agreement from Fishlegs and the twins.

"I can't carry you all, to the island." Hiccup scratching his head, "Unless I had some help?" Hiccup turned to the dragons. Talking to the dragons again Hiccup got them to agree to do him one last favor for freeing them, by letting the vikings ride on them to the nest, and only to the nest.

After getting the group used to the dragons Hiccup grabbed some rope, so they had something to hold on to. Hiccup got Aesir to let Astrid ride on her, feeling comfortable with the tiny female human. Fishlegs and Snotlout rode on Nightmare, and the twins rode on the Zippleback.

"Everyone ready?" Hiccup looked around to the group receiving nods from them all. "Good."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Is everyone ready?" Hiccup looked around the group receiving nods, "Good." Hiccup readied himself for flight, "Oh, but first I need to make one more quick stop."

"What why?" Astrid threw her arms into the air.

Hiccup gestured to his shredded pants."I need new pants."

"Ugh, fine!" Astrid rolled her eyes.

Hiccup flew to his house on the other side of the village, everyone fallowed him there. All the dragons landed in front of his house, Astrid fallowed after Hiccup. Hiccup went through his chest of clothing, looking for a new pair of pants that would fit him without tarring. "Ha! Found one!" After a few moments of searching Hiccup found a old pair of pants that his father gave him to grow into. They were the same color as his normal pants but bigger.

"About time, hurry up we have to go!" Astrid yelled at Hiccup from around the corner of the room. "Oh Thor, you take longer than me to get dressed." Hiccup rolled his eyes pretending he didn't hear Astrid say that. Astrid becoming inpatient peaked around the corner catching Hiccup throw the shredded remains of his pants away. Astrid couldn't keep her eyes off of Hiccups black scaled legs, his new tale witch obscured the view that she really wanted to see.

Hiccup pulled his pants up, tieing his pants tight, Hiccup debated with himself if he should, wear a old pair of boots his dad had, or just go barefoot. While looking at the pair of boots Hiccup heard Astrid behind the wall, breathing heavily. Hiccup turned around worried "Astrid are you ok? Are you. . . Were you watching me?" Hiccup gave Astrid a confused look.

"What?! No, I was . . . uh . . . coming to tell you to hurry up, yeah."Astrid folding her arms to make herself look tough.

"Oh, ok." Hiccup walked towards Astrid. "You're right we have to go." Hiccup stopped by Astrid, looking down at her, he still wasn't used to the high difference.

Astrid looking up at Hiccup having to take a step back to clearly look up at his face, "Um Hiccup?" Astrid paused.

"Yeah?" Hiccup looked at Astrid nervously.

"What's it like having a tail? It just looks awkward." Astrid gestured to his tail.

"Oh, uh, it's ok, it's like having another legs, but more moveable." Hiccup took his sights off of his tail to look back to Astrid, "Come on we have to go, ill answer your questions later." Hiccup gestured for Astrid to fallow him.

"Yeah, right." Astrid fallowed Hiccup out the door.

**LATER**

The sky was turning gray, clouds covered the sky slowly creating the elements for a storm. Flying made the trip to the dragons nest much faster than by boat. Flying took under an hour to get there from Burk, by boat it took at least 3 days depending on the weather. Hiccup wished he could just spend his days flying around, instead of other things he had to do. The feeling of air rushing through his hair, over his body, made everything tingle and made him relax.

Hiccup was preparing himself for whatever was about to happen, between him and his dad. Behind him Snotlout was extremely excited talking about being on dragons. "We're like the first vikings to like ride on dragons ever!" The twins were arguing back and forth about who got to ride the Zippleback first. Fishlegs was trying to write down everything he could about the experience of flying. Astrid remained silent just staring at Hiccup leading the group.

Astrid wasn't sure if the dragon could understand her but she tried anyway. "Hey, could you fly closer to Hiccup?" Aesir let out a chirp, and thrusted towards Hiccup, Astrid was jolted back by Aesir suddenly flying forward. She flew right beside Hiccup who jolted away surprised by Astrid and Aesir suddenly being there, recovering Hiccup moved back to where he was next to Aesir keeping enough of a distance to not hit each other's wings. Astrid whispered "Thank you" to Aesir, purring at Astrids gratefulness.

"You ok Hiccup?" Astrid said with a worried tone in her voice. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm just thinking." Hiccup looked at Astrid who was staring worriedly at him.

"About what?"

"Everything. Everything that has happened, me, the tribe, the dragons, and my dad." Hiccup looked forward.

"Well a lot has changed in the past few days, I can't even imagine what you must be going through your head."

"I can't explain it even if I tried, I'm happy, sad, and guilty, I'm feeling everything, if that's even possible." Hiccup paused looking back at Astrid. "But I feel uneasy more than anything."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, it just does. Like something bad is going to happen." Astrid starred at him giving him a 'really' look. "Ok, worse, like something worse is going to happen."

"Like how much worse?"

"I don't know, I just . . . feel it." Astrid stopped asking questions, knowing her wasn't going to get anymore answerers.

After a few minutes after silence filled the group, until Nightmare growled and grunted. Fishlegs and Snotlout began to worry at the sudden vocals of Nightmare, not sure of what was happening until Hiccup started to growl and grunt back. _"Hiccup, we're close, what do you want us to do once we get there?"_ The wall of clouds was about a mile away from where they were.

_"After you drop Snotlout and Fishlegs down, leave. Go where ever you want, I don't want to see you get captured again or worse." _Hiccup responding to Nightmare, to everyone else they were just growling and grunting back and forth.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes I am, I don't want anyone to get hurt. Ok?" _

_"I understand Hiccup."_

"What are they saying?" Fishlegs whispered to Snotlout.

"I don't know does it look like I speak dragon?" Snotlout answered Fishlegs with annoyance in his voice.

"Jeez, I was just asking." Fishlegs returned to writing in his book.

"All right guys get ready!" Hiccup stopped hovering feet from the wall of clouds, the rest of the dragons stopped just behind him. "When we get to the island find a spot to hide, I don't know what my dad is going to do, ok?" Hiccup received nods, "Good, let's go." Turning around he disappeared into the dark wall of clouds, the others fallowed shortly after him.

Flying threw the dark fog, the twins remained quiet not being able to see anything 3 feet away from them. Fishlegs and Snotlout looked around them, seeing an old viking boat hung up on a rock almost vertical. "Whoa." Fishlegs let out.

Astrid kept her eyes on Hiccup, wondering how he kept dodging all the random rocks that sprung up through the fog. Suddenly Hiccup stopped mid air, making the rest of the dragons stop suddenly too. Each dragon began to hiss and growl, scaring the vikings more than they would like to admit. "Hiccup, what's happening, why'd you stop? And why are the dragons acting like this?"

Hiccup slowly answered in a shocked 'oh shit' manner, "Something bad, very very bad." In front of Hiccup the wall of fog slowly began to clear, revealing the reason to Hiccups and the dragons behavior. The queen 'red death' crushing, throwing, burning catapults and boats.

"What the fuck is that?!" Snotlout broke the silence.

"The queen. . ." Hiccup answered him. "All of you leave, now."

"What?! Were not leaving Hiccup." Astrid agitatedly responded to Hiccup.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Hiccup yelled to the small viking group and their dragons. Seeing Hiccup actually yell at them made Ruffnut and Tuffnut actually scared of him. But to his surprise no one left or even budged. "What are you doing?! Go leave get somewhere away from here!"

"We aren't going anywhere, Hiccup. We're sticking here with you." Astrid crossed her arms in defiance.

"I don't want any of you to get hurt, or killed." Hiccup calming down from yelling.

"Were with ya to bring that fat bitch down!" Snotlout shouted into the air throwing up his fist.

"We can distract it!" Ruffnut shouted out.

"No! Were attacking it! Distracting is for pussies!" Tuffnut yelled at Ruffnut.

"Distracting gives us something to piss off and from hurting anyone else."

"Attack!"

"DISTRACT!"

"ATTACK!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut began swinging at each other, cursing each other out as they regularly did.

"If we can get the grunkle back from your dad, me and the twins can distract it, and you and Snotlout attack it." Fishlegs pointed out with Tuffnut angrily sighing behind him. "And Astrid can help you and Snotlout too."

Hiccup looked at the dragons and his friends filled him with confidence, Hiccup felt a smile grow on his face. "Alright then, Snotlout help Fishlegs get the gronkle, Nightmare will explain what's going on to him, after that Fishlegs, break it down, tell everyone what its weaknesses and strengths are, Ruffnut, Tuffnut annoy it, piss it off." Ruffnut and Tuffnut smiled a big evil grin high 5ing each other. "Astrid, Snotlout you're with me. Let's bring her down!"

Hiccup spun around and began flying towards the battle ground, Snotlout flew towards the boats to find the grunkle. The twins and Astrid were right behind him, Hiccup watched as the queen picked up one his father's boat like it was a play thing. Swinging its head up and to the side getting ready to throw it to the slow moving group of vikings.

'GROUP OF VIKINGS POV'

Running as fast as they could from the massive beast, destroying everything around it, the catapults, boats, even a mountain. Stoick and Gobber were in the group praying for Oden or Thor to help them all. Stoick trying his best to direct everyone to safty, or somewhere safe. "Gobber help everyone get to the boats, I'll distract that beast to give you time."

"Then I can double that time." Gobber put his hand on Stoicks shoulder.

"LOOK OUT!" A viking screamed from behind the Gobber and Stoick. Both viking men turned their sight back towards the beast, almost as if time was slowing down, they saw one of their biggest boats flying straight at them, and to the 30 some vikings around them. The boat flying too fast for any of them to run or dodge out of the way from it, Stoick grabbed Gobbers hand still on his shoulder. Stoick turned his towards Gobber, giving him a slight nod, as if he was admitting defeat, going to die right there, with his friends and family.

The sky suddenly lit up with fire and wind rushing past them nearly bring both men to the ground. Stoick looking back to the boat as it exploded into splinters lighting up everything around them. As the smoke cleared leaving nothing but splinters of burning wood on the ground Stoick saw a small black flying beast flying with a deadly Nadder, but the small black one looked to be wearing cloths, as that of Hiccup, and what appeared to be Astrid on the Nadder.

"Is that Astrid and . . . that devil?" Stoick stood still as he watched them both fly by.

"I told you that was Hiccup." Gobber smiled and gloated. Shortly after Astrid and Hiccup flew by the twins came flying out of the clouds flying around the beast seeming to taunt it.

'HICCUPS POV'

Hiccup watched as the queen blasted fire out of its mouth towards the twins but missed each time. Hiccup saw Snotlout and Nightmare launch in the air with Fishlegs and the gronkle right behind him. Hiccup flew towards the queen launching a fire ball at it to keeps its attention on him as Fishlegs did his part. Nighmare and Snotlout flew along side with Fishlegs on either side of the queen bashing their shields, only to find out that it has 6 eyes making it have no weak spot.

"Alright change of plans, EVERYONE ATT. . ." Hiccup stopped covering his ears with his hands. Resonating throughout his body was a high pitched tone making it feel like his head was about to explode. Cringing in pain, Hiccup looked around to the others, they were in pain too. Hiccups vision was blurry, but looking at the queen, the air itself seemed to be moving in waves, affecting only the dragons, and not the vikings.

_"I'm sorry Hiccup I can't!" _Nightmare barley being able to fly away ended up crashing to the ground luckily landing in the crowd of vikings with Snotlout still on his back.

"I'm losing power on the gronkle, I'm bailing out!" The gronkle also crash landing to the ground, but was not as lucky as Snotlout. Fishlegs landed just feet in front of the queen walking towards them.

"Hiccup what's going on, Aesirs acting weird?" Astrid said trying to calm Aesir down from her shaking and growling.

Hiccup focused on just trying to get himself back together, seeing Fishlegs crash to the ground snapped Hiccup out of his haze. Watching as the queen slowly lifting up its leg to crush Fishlegs and the Gronkle. _NO!_ Hiccup sprang forward flying towards the queen, inhaling as much as he could releasing a screech of that of a night fury when getting ready to shoot a fire ball. Just a few feet away Hiccup launched his attack aiming for her eyes, the fireball exploding upon impact, making the queen fall over on to its side, roaring on the way down.

Hiccup looked around as smoke covered the queen's massive body, Fishlegs and the Gronkle scurried away getting a safe distance away. Out of the corner of his eye Hiccup saw his father Stoick walk closer to the wall of smoke. Hiccup opened his mouth to yell something at his dad, but before he could the sky lit up with fire erupting from the smoke surrounding the queen. "DAD!" Hiccup flapped his wings as hard as he could towards his father as a towering flame rushed towards him.

Hiccup dive bombed at his father, grabbing a hold of just feet from the wall of flame. Hiccup took his sight up from his dad in his arms up to see where he was going, a rock column was in front of him. Flying to fast to move out of the way, Hiccup rotated, tucking his wings in so he would hit the rock instead of his father. Hiccup crashed into the rock with enough force to smash through it but using the force from the impact Hiccup threw his father into a group of vikings just out of reach of the flames.

Hiccup regained himself in seconds in mid air, as the wall of flames surrounded him. Hiccup was blinded from the brightness within the wall of flames. Hiccup couldn't tell what was up, or down, spinning around Hiccup couldn't see anything but bright flames. Hiccup spun around once more, not sure of what he was seeing was real or just his eyes playing a trick on him. Until a dark object came closer with speed, at the last moment Hiccup knew what was coming at him, with no time to dodge out of the way. The spiky tail of the queen flying at him, Hiccup braced for impact as best as he could in such short time. "Fuck. . ."

[STOICKS POV]

*BAMB* Stoick landed hard against his viking troops, quickly getting to feet as he tried to make sense of what just happened. He was staring into the eyes of death who would grant him his wish to be back with his wife in Valhalla, but was spared by the very devil who took his son from him, or so he thought now.

*BAMB* Stoick turned to the fire wall hearing the sound of something hard hitting something soft, erupting from the flames the devil flew through the air, his arms and legs dangling through the air, lifeless from whatever hit him. He bounced along the rocky coats, like a rock skipping on water. Finally coming to a stop nearly 200ft away from him, Stoick ran as fast as he could with Gobber right behind him.

[HICCUPS POV]

Finally coming to a stop, in a 20ft long crater, Hiccup lay lifeless. His vision becoming blurry, every sound around him was becoming muffled. As his vision slowly became eroded by blackness, blurry viking shaped objects stood over him, saying things Hiccup couldn't understand. Until a bright blurry thing came into his sight saying many loud things he couldn't hear, but one he heard and knew, but that too was engulfed by blackness.

"HICCUP! HICCUP! Hiccup! Hiccup. Hiccu. . ." As the sound faded Hiccup heard and saw nothing, this world of darkness Hiccup felt his eyes being forced shut, he didn't fight it, he was too tired.

"Hiccup." a soft female voice sounded from the darkness. "Hiccup." the voice said again. "Hiccup, you have to wake up." the soft voice said again from Hiccups darkness. But something was different, with this voice, he knew it, a voice he hadn't heard in many years, but he still knew who it belonged to.

"Mom?"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Mom?" Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, blinded with whiteness. An unbelievably bright light replaced all the blackness that had surrounded him moments earlier, clenching his eyes shut, slowly trying again to reopen them again.

He was warm, and comfortable, something he had not felt in sometime at the same time. No noise surrounded him, no one poking at him, just peace and quiet. But something wasn't right, it was too quiet, he couldn't remember why but it was too peaceful for his normal.

Hiccup realized he was lying flat on his back, slowly sitting up still being pretty much blind, he reached out into the space in front of him. Waving his hands, around trying to grab onto something, anything. Settling to his feet, hunched over with his knees to his chest, squinting at the brightness that surrounded him, trying to see if anyone or thing was near him, nothing.

Hiccup slowly stood up, as his eyes became more adjusted to the bright light. Spinning around in the spot he awoke in looked around for the only person who could of held the voice he heard.

_I must be going insane, no one's here, it's just blank, nothingness, just . . . white. _Hiccups eyes widened as the scenes of what just happened played through his mind. "I'm dead." Hiccup whispered out, bluntly. He was dead, this was Valhalla, but something still wasn't right, it was . . . to empty. "I thought Valhalla, would be more . . . beautiful, more filled, with friends and family and not so blank."

"Its cause your standing at te' door of Valhalla." The same female voice said from behind Hiccup quickly spinning around, his jaw loosened leaving his mouth slightly open.

"Mom?" Hiccup asked quietly instantly becoming chocked up, with the woman he hadn't seen in nearly 14 years. She was clad in a white robe nearly the same as when he last saw her at her funeral. Her hair was long and a darker red then his. With the same face complection as him, freckles and all.

The lady in white nodded her head at Hiccup, instantly going from a fast walk to nearly running at his mother with her arms open. Hiccup slowed down instantly a foot away from her to not tackle her down. Hiccup had to bend down so his mother could wrap her arms around his back. "I've missed you." Hiccups voice cracked and grunting quietly to clear his throat. Hiccup didn't even try to stop the flow of tears running down his face.

She was just as warm and soft as he had remembered from when he was little, rubbing and patting Hiccup on the back as she used to do. Calming him. Easing his mind, but one question still remained with him. Hiccup pulled away from his mother at arms length.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Hiccup bluntly said aloud, looking away from his mother.

"No." Her voice was calm and soft. "No, you're not dead."

"But if . . . if im not dead, then why am I here? Why are you here?" Hiccup gestured to the vast emptiness around them, then to himself and last his mother.

"I always knew you would be special." pinching Hiccups cheek. "They are giving me a chance to help you, and to have me talk for them."

"They?" Hiccup questioned.

"This may be hard to believe but. . ." Val looked at Hiccup scanning him from his head to feet. ". . . But the gods have planned this for you,"

"Planned?! Planned, the gods Oden, Thor, planned to make me a . . . a **this**!" Hiccup gestured to himself not sure of what to call himself. "Me becoming this seems more of Loki's work. Not that of Thor or Oden."

"Believe me Hiccup, this is Thor's work, he wants the beast you are fighting gone as much as you do." Swinging her arms to represent Thors power and wanting.

"Thor wants it gone too, then why doesn't he do anything about? Why not come down and kill it himself, one swing from his hammer and then WOOSH! Its dead, simple as that!" Swinging his hands around gesturing as if he had a hammer and then the smoke clearing away. "Why can't he just do it?" Hiccup slouching into a depression.

"Thor can't do everything for civilization, he needs people, humans to realize their own power and can fend for themselves and others on their own." Val put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"People, human?!" Brushing his mother's hand off his shoulder with annoyance. "How can you even consider me human?! **LOOK AT ME! **I'm not human anymore, I'm not even a dragon, I'm not one or the other. I'm. . . I'm. . ." Breaking out of what he was saying he just stared down at his clawed scaled hands. Trying to come up with something that could explain himself.

Staring down at his hands soft pink hands put themselves on his. "Both." Hiccup raised his sight up to his mother's eyes. "You have the best of both worlds, the best qualities of humanity, and the best qualities of dragons." A smile grew on her face, "There will come a time when you learn that being half human makes you just as strong as any god or dragon, if not better."

"How am I stronger, I still can't kill a dragon, not one of that size, not when it's just me."

"They will help you, and you will help them. But no matter what happens you father needs you, Astrid needs you, and **your** tribe needs you."

"Hmph, the tribe needs **me**? They don't even accept me, dad nearly beat me half to death."

"They're scared, he's scared. They won't admit it but they are, they will help you in your time of need."

Hiccups eyes shot back and forth, contemplating what was just said to him. After silence that seemed to drag on for what felt like an eternity Hiccup spoke first "Why am I here?"

"I was sent here to help you."

"Help me how?"

"To warn you."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup looked concerned with curiosity towards his mother.

"When you wake up, you be faced with a dilemma, a choice, and not an easy one." The smile on her face faded away.

"A choice? What kind of choice" The curiosity washed away from his person only filed with concern now.

"I cannot say, but whatever choice you choose will change everyone you know, for good or worse I do not know." Her eyes filled with remorse wanting to say more, and Hiccup knew she couldn't even though she wanted too.

Hiccup smiled at his mother, nodding that he understood why she couldn't say more. Hiccup opened his mouth about to say something to his mother until something caught his attention, his hands were see-through.

"Looks like our time is up." Val grabbed a hold of Hiccup wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Tell your father that I love and miss him, and that I wills always watch over you both." Hiccup nodded not being able to talk from holding back his tears in the back of this throat. Pulling out of the hug Val put her hands over the nearly gone hands of Hiccup. "Here take this, give it to your father for me."

"O-ok." Hiccup quietly muttered out, his mother slowly backing away, "Bye mom. Love you."

"I love you too Hiccup, and remember I will always be watching over you."

Hiccup smiled as the world seemed to be evaporating into darkness taking his mother with it. Floating through the darkness this time wasn't as suffocating. He felt like he was falling but not falling.

Feeling like he lying down, on rock, something uneven, the inside of his chest began to burn like it was on fire. Noise started to rush in sounding like water, screaming, yelling, the high pitched noise, all the sounds came with the smell of burning wood, and flesh.

Hiccups eyes burst open, gasping for air like his lungs hadn't tasted it for some time. 2 Vikings stood hunched over above him, their expressions seemed like what they were seeing they weren't believing. Sitting up instantly, causing the 2 vikings to fall on their asses and hands, looking like the dead had come back to life.

Hiccup brought his clenched hand to his lap, relaxing his hand. Hiccup gasped in awe at what was in his hand, her gold and silver platted wedding ring that Stoick had given her. But when she died they burned everything she was wearing that day, Stoick regretted not being able to retrieve it.

Closing his fist, Hiccup looked up to the beast seeing it struggle as Astrid and Toothless circled it attaching it from each side.

Hiccup stood up searching for his father. Finding him crouched behind a catapult, preparing to launch the rock that it cradled. Gobber got in position to fire it, at the same time Hiccup took a deep breath letting the combustible gas build up in the back of his throat.

"Fire!" Stoick commanded Gobber. At the order Gobber was given Hiccup fired a blue rocketing fire ball towards the rock that they just launched. Coming together perfectly at the same height Hiccups attack collided with the rock, engulfing it and sending it with much more force and power into one of the beasts eye, gushing out blood.

Stoick and Gobber turned around just as Hiccup was descending from flight. Hiccup landed just feet from them, gravel at his feet was cleared away from his landing. Standing up right, Hiccup looked Stoick in his eyes. Stoicks expression was that of concern and untrustworthy towards that that just helped them . . . again.

"What er' ya doing here?" Stoicks brow descended making him appear angry.

"I'm helping your sorry ass." Hiccup returned with the same anger his father gave him but with more of a sarcastic added to it. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the stern look that Stoick gave, "Look, I know you don't trust me, but I'm . . . We're going to take this beast down."

"What makes ya' tink' were goin' te' work with ya'" Stoick pointed his index finger at him.

"Because I'm the only one who's helping you!" Hiccup gestured to himself, remembering at the possession that he held in his hand. "Oh, and I have a message for you." Hiccup stretched his closed fist in front of Stoick.

"What kind eh' messege." Stoick got a elbow nudge from Gobber to accept whatever was in his hand. Stoick put one hand under Hiccups fist.

"Mom says hi." Hiccup bluntly said as he dropped the ring into his father's hand. As soon as Stoick retracted his hand, Hiccup jumped into the air.

**STOICKS POV**

"Mom says hi."

Stoick retracted his hand to his side, the thing given to him, was small, but familiar.

"What did he give ya'?" Gobber turned to Stoick as he moved his to in front of his chest.

Stoick opened his hand glaring at the gold and silver platted ring. "Mother of Oden . . ." Stoick quietly mumbled barley loud enough for Gobber to hear. Stoick held the small ring up to his eyes, eyeing every detail on. "It's hers, Vals. But how? But it. . . Can?" for the first time in a long time Stoick was at a loss of words.

"I told you that was Hiccup." Gobber put his good hand on Stoicks shoulder.

"Gobber."

"Yeah?"

"Get all the men and the catapults you can get, we're helping my son."

"Now thats te' Stoick I know!"

**HICCUPS POV**

Flying to the beast Hiccup got close enough for Toothless to notice him.

"Hey, about time you showed up!" Toothless said as he shot a fire ball to the infuriated queen.

"Yeah, I was kinda busy!" Hiccup launched a fire ball of his own to the queen.

"Hey Hiccup thought we lost you back there!" Astrid came flying by.

"Ha, it takes a lot more . . . than . . . that." Hiccup cut off from what he was saying as the high pitched buzzing noise suddenly stopped another noise took its place. Wind, but not any kind of wind it was the queen inhaling a massive amount of air. All of the dragons stopped in place as if hypnotized by the event.

_**ENOUGH! **_A pulse way erupted form the queen, sending Toothless, Hiccup straight down, crashing into the gravel. The pressure wave was constant forcing their bodies to the ground not letting move.

Above him, Hiccup forcefully slow turned his head towards the sky. Aesir was high in the air when the pressure wave hit her and Astrid. Aesir was blasted away beneath Astrid, causing Astrid to scram as she fell back to the earth.

Hiccup used every bit of his strength to push himself up from the constant pressure coming from the queen. "ASTRID!" Hiccup barley getting to his feet was already running to catch her before she hit. Jumping at the last moment using his wings to give him a boost Hiccup caught Astrid moments before she hit the ground. "Gottcha."

Standing up still in the pressure field, every step for Hiccup was heavy and slow. Hiccup looked at Astrid as she stood with no problem or issue. He suspected it was only affecting dragons. "Run, go on get out of here!" Hiccup pushed her away, hoping she would run, as she did.

Hiccup turned to face the queen. Breathing heavily, but still standing his ground against the pressure that felt like air was hundreds of pounds against his body. Looking up at the beast bare its teeth at him, Hiccup could smell its rancid breath. _Fuck, I'm going to be eaten and I can't even get out of the way for it. _

_**YOUR WILL IS STRONG. **_

"What?"


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"What?" Hiccup muttered into the stale ash filled air.

_**YOUR WILL IS STRONG LITTLE ONE. **_Hiccup looked up in awe to the massive beast standing in front of him, _**IMPRESSIVE EVEN. **_

_**YOU'RE ABLE TO MOVE AGAINST MY COMMAN, NOTHING HAS BEEN ABLE TO. I CAN NOT STOP YOU, BUT I CAN SLOW YOU DOWN. **_ The booming voice echoed through his head. The pressure from the queen still heavy in the air wanting to press Hiccup down to the ground, but he still fought the resistance.

_**YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ANY HUMAN OR DRAGON THAT HAS DARED TO FACE ME.**_ Hiccup stayed quiet as he just concentrated on keeping himself standing still keeping his eyes locked on the queen. _**THE HUMAN PART OF YOUR BODY IS STRONGE BUT THE DRAGON IS STRONGER.**_

The queen continued to stair him down rotating her head slowly, observing him with all of her eyes for what seemed like hours the queen finally spoke up. _**YOU WANT MORE POWER.**_

"What?!" Hiccup confused at what she ment, trying to make sense of it. "What do you mean, 'I want more power'?"

_**YOU WANT MORE POWER, YOU WANT TO BE STRONGER, FASTER, DOMINANT. I CAN HEAR IT FROM INSIDE YOU. YOU WANT BLOOD, MEAT, THE THRILL OF DEATH! **_

"What! I don't want that!" Hiccup yelled at the queen, not getting any kind of physical response.

_**YOUR HUMAN SIDE DOES NOT, BUT THE DRAGON THAT CLAIMS YOUR SOUL DOES. **_

"The dragon that . . . claims my soul?" Hiccup muttered to himself, still confused but focusing on the queen.

The queen took in a loud deep breath. _**I CAN HEAR IT, BEGGING, CRYING, SCREAMING FOR IT**_, _**LISTEN DEEP WITHIN YOURSELF, YOU CAN HEAR IT AS WELL.**_

Hiccup could instantly feel a burning, a burning he has not felt sense before the day he met Toothless. The burning of wanting, to be stronger, to be with everyone else, to be better than what everyone thought of him. The burning of hate and anger, the hatred towards his father, to his village, to Astrid for not understanding him or giving him a chance to do anything. Always belittling him, telling him he would nothing but a out of place child to them.

_**YOU CAN HEAR IT, FEEL IT, CAN'T YOU? **_

Hiccup didn't realize that he had lowered his sight to the ground in understanding what he was feeling.

_**I CAN GIVE YOU EVERYTHING! COMPANIONS. RESPECT. FAMILY. AND IMMORTALITY! **_

_**JOIN ME AND LEAD MY ARMY, I CAN GIVE YOU IT ALL!**_

Hiccup still in a haze looked back up to queen for what she just offered him.

**STOICKS POV**

Stoick and every viking behind him stood quietly at the queen and Hiccup just . . . stand there.

"Wha' are they doin'?" Gobber hobbled to the side of Stoick.

"I don' know. They're just . . . standing there." Stoick focused on Hiccups barely moving body.

"Wha' are ya waiting for start firing at 'er, while Hiccup has it distracted!" Gobber gestured to the queen.

"NO! Hiccups to close, we might hit 'em" Stoick turned to his friend who was unexpecting him to turn so fast.

"Then . . . what do we do?" Gobber asked Stoick.

"We wait." Stoick turned back towards Hiccup, seeing him swing his right arm across his body to his side.

**HICCUPS POV**

"No"

_**WHAT?!**_

"NO!" Hiccup swung his right arm in front of himself to imply that no deal could be made.

_**I WONT GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE! JOIN ME AND MY ARMY, AND HAVE EVERYTING. OR FACE THE CONCEQUENCES OF NOT!**_

"I would rather die trying to kill you then ever think of joining you!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs towards the queen.

A deep growl shook the earth under Hiccups feet. _**IF YOU WONT JOIN BY CHOICE, THEN ILL MAKE YOU JOIN! **_

"You'll make me?! You said yourself you couldn't control me!" Hiccup took a step forward sending his foot down with a hard thump.

_**THAT MAY BE TRUE, BUT IM GOING TO CHANGE THAT! **_

"Wha. . ." Hiccup cut off as the pressure began to increase around his body.

Around him Aesir and Toothless got up. Toothless took in his surroundings, Toothless saw the pressure way that grounded all of them was being focused just on Hiccup.

"What is she doing!" Aesir jumped into the air instantly firing at the queen.

"I don't know, but I don't like! Fire everything you got! We have to stop this!" Toothless sprang into the air as well launching everything he had in him.

_**YOUR ATTACKS ARE FUTILE. NOW HUMAN TURN TO THEM SHOW THEM WHO YOU REALLY ARE. **_

Hiccup was shaking violently from the massive pressure that encased his body. Slowly his feet began to move without his say, each step landing hard to the ground. Finally after every forced step, Hiccup made himself fall to his knees despite his body wanting to move forward.

_I can't resister anymore! It's too much! _Hiccup brought his head up just enough to see his entire village stand just a few hundred feet away from him, recognizing everyone, their faces read that of horror. His father stood in shock and confusing at what he was witnessing. _Dad. . . Gobber. . . Astrid. . . I'm sorry, please forgive me. _The last of his energy drained away from him sending everything back into darkness.

**VIKINGS POV **

Stoick watched as his son fell to his knees facing him. "Stoick! Do we attack now? The other 2 dragons 're attacking. Shouldn't we attack too?" Gobber said to Stoick.

"Yes, ready the catapults! Fire on my command! **FI-**" Stoick just about raised his hand into the air to launch the catapults, when a inhumanly roar filled the air. Stoick turned to where the roar was coming from. It came from Hiccup who was now on his hands and knees.

Stoick froze in place at what he was witnessing, Hiccup was staring at them yelling or growling at an inhumanly level. Stoick watched as the pink flesh of Hiccups face began to shrink, being swallowed up by small black scales. As the last bit of pink was eaten up by jet black scales, Hiccups red hair seemed to retract back into his skin or fall to the ground, Stoick couldn't tell.

Loud bone snapping cracks echoed off the mountain walls, Hiccup arched his back. Hiccups hands slid along the ground, as his shoulders looked to be widening. His shirt coming untied in the process falling to the ground.

From the sides of his skull, two horns slowly but quickly grew, looking like that of a nightmare, but straighter and smoother.

His arms quickly gaining in size and density, his hands and claws grew longer and thicker. They looked like they could cut right though one of Berks hardest metals.

Hiccups wings grew becoming more jagged at the tips of his wings, the base of his wings formed a sharp edge like that of a timberjack.

The snapping of bones continued again with the yells and growls coming from Hiccup. His legs grew longer, breaking and extending his ankle joint up, resembling of what Stoick thought to be like the werewolfs of legend as he had heard from his elders when he was a boy.

His legs gained size causing his pants to tear form his growing stature. His face began to crack and jerk out of his ever changing skull. Becoming elongated, his mouth and nose coming to an end of a long, smooth, muzzle like a nightmare. But his teeth hid under lips like that of a nightfury.

"STOICK!" Gobber punched his shoulder knocking him out of his state of shock, instantly remembering that his son needed help.

"F-f-f-**FIRE**!" Stoick stuttered.

One after another, catapults fired rocks, boulders, flaming rocks, pieces of destroyed boats. Anything they could get a hold of, flew through the air all hitting the beasts' body, barely making a mark.

"Keep Firing!" Stoick helped reload some of the catapults. Taking quick glances back to his sons ever grown size. He appeared to be as big as a full grown nightmare if not bigger.

They caught a break when Toothless and Aesir fired a fireball to two rocks flying in the air sending the molten ruble into four of the eyes of the queen making it turn away from them screeching in pain.

Astrid was helping with the reloading when she noticed that the now complete dragon Hiccup was staring at her, and only her. She could make out that his eyes were fallowing her with the still green eyes of Hiccup. "Hiccup?" Astrid muttered to herself.

Everything was moving so fast, the dragons helping them, Hiccup changing even more, them attacking the queen, and the buzzing noise stopped. _The noise, it stopped. _Astrid noticed as everything fell silent, looking around to everyone around her, they were focusing on Hiccup.

Astrid turned to find the dragon that was Hiccup, stand on all four feet. His body was slim and smooth, ment for fast movement. His back legs were formed like a sideways Z, meaning he could still run on two legs or on all four at a very fast rate. He appeared to be many dragon types in one body.

Each dragon she could see in him was their best quality or physical ability and the physical attributes of a human. His body was undefeatable. The dragon let out a deafening roar towards the gawking vikings knocking over a few vikings from just the force of his voice.

The black dragon moved closer to the army of vikings stopping just a few hundred feet away. For minutes it just stood there staring at them, coking its head side to side slowly.

The beast motioned its head a few times as if telling the dragon that was Hiccup to go, but he didn't move, just kept staring. Now the beast began to growl deeply and loudly, still the dragon made no move.

The queen baring it teeth squinting all six eyes at the dragon, suddenly the beast destroyed the silence with a roar that shook the ground beneath them. Finally the black dragon turned its head returning a roar nearly just as load and angry.

The two dragons continued to growl and roar back and forth.

"What are they doing?" Astrid asked herself.

The beast took in a deep breath feeling like it would suck up all the air in the world. "MOVE!" Stoick yelled to his army of vikings, Stoick knew what it was about to do.

Within seconds of Stoick yelling the queen shot a massive fireball towards the vikings, to Stoick everything was going in slow motion. Everyone around around him, running slow, the heat from the incoming fire slowly approching them all, and his own reactions slow as well. Death came for them the countless time for that day, Stoick new that no matter where they ran to, they couldnt out run it for very long.

Stoick lowered his head looking at his hand, what was in his clenched fist. Taking in as much air as his chest would allow him, Stoick raised his head and faced the oncoming attack. If he was going to die, he would stare death in the face instead of at his feet.

A column of dark fire erupted from the ground. The column spiraled with spots of blue, red and black flames colliding with the ball of fire launched from the queen, exploding in mid air sending down sparks and little bits of gass still on fire coming down like rain.

Astrid fallowed the column of fire down to its source, Hiccup, spewing a constant and powerful steam of fire. Ceasing his attack, Hiccup turned his body around, lowering his head in a battle ready stance towards the queen.

"Hiccup! He's still in there!" Astrid jumped in excitement, throwing her hands into the air.

Hiccup launched from where he was positioned leaving a cloud of dirt behind him. Dodging every firebolt that the queen fired at him. As Hiccup got closer the beast began to panic more, she began to stomp her front feet with all of her weight, causing ripples to coarse though the land. Nothing she did detrude him, he kept going.

Now in front of the queen he slowed down getting ready to jump on her chest, but the queen with her jaw wide open shot down at him, missing as he jumped on to her front right leg, her teeth barely missing his tail.

Climbing up the side of her leg, her short neck wouldn't allow her to try and bite the vermin off. She swung her massive body into the side of the mountain in an attempt to crush Hiccup. Over the sound of crumbling rock, an agonizingly pain filled yelp filled the air. She had hit her mark.

That is until the beast began to squirm and roar in pain. Astrid could barely see Hiccup climb up her arm over its shoulder and start repeatedly stab and tear flesh and scales away in between what looked to be the wing bones or shoulder blades.

The queen jerked her body around trying everything to get Hiccup off of her. Her legs were too short and bulky to reach him, her tail not long enough, and her wings no longer in commission.

Suddenly she began to swing her body side to side violently, until she went to far over causing herself to roll onto her back crushing her already damaged wings now she couldn't fly even if she wanted too.

As she began to roll Hiccup jumped to the top of her skull jut inches from being crushed, he clenched on to the right side of her face, Hiccups face inches from 3 gigantic eyes staring back at him. As she rolled back onto feet, Hiccup stated to rip and dig into her face as she tried to swat him away.

Screeching and roaring in agony, some of the Vikings looked away not being able to handle the constant screams from the beast, others cheered Hiccup on. The beast let out a screech so loud and powerful it shook the air itself shortening everyone's breath as blood splashed down to the ground from Hiccup stabbing his hand into the middle of the three eyes.

Hiccups hand had gone so far into the queens' eye so far that the eye lid was closed down around his elbow, forcing her eyes closed so hard that Hiccup couldn't remove his arm from its eye. Hiccup kept struggling trying to free his arm, to no avail. No matter how much he pulled or put force into trying to get his arm free the grip from her eye lids would not let up, she was holding him there.

The sound of air moving out of the way for something large and big coming towards him. Everything went dark around him, turning his head to the right seeing a giant dark wall of the foot from the queen coming straight down at him.

The foot hit him with enough force to dislodge his hand from the beast's eye, gushing out blood into the air. Hiccup fell faster than the foot coming down at him

The size of the massive foot just about as big as his body sent him to the ground with a thud letting out a whining yelp landing on his back. Hiccup screamed with a roar as the queens foot landed on him with all of her wait, crushing him.

Astrid could barely look as Hiccup screamed in pain and squirmed under foot, devastated knowing she could do nothing to help. Clenching her fist to keep herself from shaking, she tried to think of ways to help him. "HICCUP! BEAT THIS BITCH!"


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Astrid did her best to block out the screams of agony coming from Hiccup as the crushing weight of the queen was forced down upon him. She couldn't force herself to look away, and knowing that there was nothing she could do to help tore her apart on the inside.

"There . . . there just has to be something I can do?" Astrid said with depression in her voice feeling completely useless.

"There's nothing we can do." A familiar voice said from behind her, Fishlegs walked up beside her with Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout fallowing.

"Yeah, everything we throw at it does nothing." Tuffnut said in total defeat.

"We can't even hurt it, like it doesn't even notice its being hit." Ruffnut added.

The small group of young vikings had tried to get their dragons back in the air, but the dragons seemed to refuse knowing that they were out matched, unworthy of fighting. The vikings gave up when they tried to get back into the air but the dragons wouldn't move. They just looked on towards Hiccup fighting with the queen, despite her size and what she had done to him.

They seemed to be giving him their prayers for what no one has ever attempted before or one that they could remember hearing about.

Aesir and Toothless even stood in the side lines as well watching every move Hiccup made, to tired and worn down by the pressure wave the queen had put on them, they needed time to recover before they could put up a fight again.

"We've run out of launchable material, none of our weapons can even get through its skin, and now the dragons are out of fire power." Fishlegs spoke aloud speaking to whoever would want to hear him. "Hiccups on his own out there, he has a less than 6% chance of survival."

The only sound that filled the air was the screams and yells that were being crushed out of Hiccup.

"Man, I've never felt so useless." Snotlout hung his shoulders low in defeat. "No matter what we do it's going to be useless."

"Useless. . ." Astrid muttered to herself barley loud enough for the vikings around her to hear. _'Useless. . . Useless . . . USELESS! THAT'S IT!'_ "HICCUP! YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF SHIT! GET UP!" Astrid yelled at the top of her lungs making most of the army behind her look at her.

"Astrid what in the hell are you doing?!" Snotlout turned to her confused at her random outburst.

"Pissing him off!" Astrid met the eyes of Snotlout, and then to the rest of her group.

"What?" Fishlegs said before anyone else could.

"Useless! Hiccup hated being called useless, it made him mad. And if I remember right, in his book he wrote down that when he got angry or frustrated he got stronger as he lost control of his anger." Astrid stated taking in a breath to keep talking but was cut off by Fishlegs.

"Wait, Hiccup has a book?" Fishlegs asked confused and intrigued by this unknown knowledge.

"That's not important right know." Astrid continued. "Look Hiccup still has to be in there somewhere, and we have to make him mad!"

"But what if it doesn't work?" Ruffnut quietly asked out.

"Does it look like we have any other choice!" Astrid stood in front of the group facing them all. "We need everyone on this. Everyone go into the crowd, get the attention of everyone, tell them to think of all the things they don't like about Hiccup or the things that they found annoying about him! Ok go! I'm going to go talk to Stoick."

"That'll be easy enough!" Tuffnut let out a slight laugh.

"Haha yeah!" Ruffnut laughed in agreement to her brother.

The group quickly dispersed after giving a nod to Astrid as she began to run towards Stoick.

"STOICK!" Astrid yelled as she ran up to the burly man.

"Astrid, what do you think ya' doing insulting me' son like that!?" Stoick nearly yelled out at Astrid gesturing towards Hiccup.

Astrid ignored the yell, "Stoick, we have to make Hiccup mad!"

"What?" Stoick returned.

"We need to make Hiccup mad! The madder he gets, the stronger he will get!" Astrid trying to simplify her plan as much as possible to get it moving faster. "Look I'll explain later, but we need everyone to help get Hiccup as mad as possible."

"What are ya saying lass?" Stoick raised an eyebrow.

"We need everyone to start yelling insults, everything that Hiccup did that made them mad, everything they see annoying in him, to yell towards Hiccup. If this works it'll give him a much better chance at killing this thing!"

Stoick looked the girl up and down, then turned his sights to the other teens talking to groups of his army. Finally looking back to Hiccup then back down to Astrid, "Ya' sure this will work?"

"I don't know, but it's the only choice to we got left to make it out of this thing!"

For what felt like minutes as the weight of Stoicks' sight pressed down on her, he let out a sigh, turning to his army. "EVERYONE! FOR NOW, HICCUP IS NOT ME' SON! YELL ALL YOUR ANGER YA EVEA AT HIM! YELL IT **NOW**!"

Not one second after his command viking after viking began yelling every insult, bad memory, all the trouble they every had because of Hiccup, at the helpless dragon.

"YOU'RE NOT A VIKING!"

"YOU'RE THE WORST VIKING THAT EVEA STEPPED FOOT IN BERK!"

"THERE IS NO PLACE IN VAHALLA FO' YA!"

"EVERYONE WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YA!"

"YOU WILL ALWAYS BE 'HICCUP: THE USELESS'!"

"YOU COULDNT KILL A FLY!"

"YOU'RE WEAK, PATHETIC, AND USELSS."

Astrid had to do her part "HICCUP, YOUR USELESS, ALLWAYS HAVE BEEN! IM BETTER THAN YOU IN EVERY WAY! YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS, YOU WILL BE NOTHING MORE THAN A SMALL WEAK NOBODY!"

Everyone unleashed their anger towards Hiccup, Stoick clenched his hands so hard his arms were shaking. Biting his tongue to keep from yelling at everyone to stop, and punching who ever spoke badly against his son. But what hurt him the most was that everything they said was true.

The yelling began to quiet down as everyone ran out of things to say, but it seemed that Hiccup was still losing this fight, their yelling had done nothing.

Stoick stood his fists still shaking from anger, his hands felt like they were going to bleed from how far his nails dug into his palm. Hearing the roar of pain continue to come from his dragon formed son, Stoick lost control of his body as anger consumed his mind.

"HICCUP YA ARE THE **WORST** VIKING IN THE HISTORY OF BERK! YA DISGRACE THE HADDOCK NAME WITH EVERYSTEP YOU **TAKE**! I DESERVE A BETTER SON THAN YA! YA ARE** NOT** A VIKING OF BERK! YA ARE **NOT **A GREAT DESENDENT OF THE HADDOCKS! AND YA ARE **NOT MY SON!**" Stoick collapsed to his knees catching his breath, his throat and lungs burning from his yelling. His mind felt more empty as he burst out his true feelings towards his son, hoping it was for the better. Lowering his head at the unchanged sight before him, Stoick began to losing hope for the better.

A sound shattering noise filled and shook the air around Stoick and everyone around him. Stoick jolted his head up to where it was coming from. The sound that filled the air was a roar, not coming from the queen but what was below her, Hiccup.

Before them the queen looked like she was starting to panic shifting her weight to her limb that was on Hiccup, the giant foot began to slowly rise as the roar continued.

Astrid focused on hiccup in a small crater with his arms fully extended pushing up with his legs as well, she watched as Hiccup slowly moved his hands to the rim of the giants beasts foot. His roar became a low growl with grunting. Then he slowly rotated his hands until his arms were an X over his chest, his right hand over his left side, his left hand over his right side. He braced his feet in front of one another with his right leg leading looking like he was about sprint but on his back.

"What is he do-" Astrid couldn't finish her sentence as the air began to shake again with a roar coming from Hiccup, shortly fallowed by a loud, powerful snap sounding like biggest boom they ever heard from a thunderdrum times 2000% percent if put by Fishlegs.

Every viking gasped in awe as they watched Hiccup completely break the queens massive leg breaking just under her elbow, they watched as Hiccup made her leg nearly rotate 180* from the amount of force Hiccup put in.

The queen fell on to its right side roaring in pain and agony from the broken appendage. Hiccup was already up and out of the way when the beast hit the ground.

The black dragon was already going to work on the fallen queen scratching at her eyes, and her face. The queen shook her head and roared trying to get Hiccup off of her, she couldn't get up, she couldn't fly, she could barely see, Astrids' heart was racing.

Everyone and even the dragons' watched mouths wide open upon the brutality Hiccup laid on to the queen. Blood splattered the ground forming puddles.

Hiccup jumped off her face onto the ground facing the stairs of the vikings in front of her mouth. He turned to face the queen, as she stopped moving, breathing hard with only one good eye locked on Hiccup.

Hiccup grabbed onto one of the giant teeth on her top and bottom jaw, forcing her mouth open. The queen growled and shook at movement of her jaw, Astrid stared as she watched Hiccup open up her mouth with ease. She could barely hear a rushing of air coming from him, without warning, Hiccups body was outlined with a bright light. The queens eye opened as wide as it could, and her body began to squirm and kick.

Hiccup blew his black/red/blue fire directly down the throat of the queen, fire began shooting out the nostrils of the queen. Astrid couldn't tell if her eyes were playing tricks with her but it looked like the queens chest and stomach began to grow. After another few seconds her belly looked like it was about to burst.

All the noise around them seemed to come quiet, dieing into complete silence.

**BOOM! **

Before anyone could react to the explosion, light as bright as the sun struck the eyes of all who looked at the fight seen, blinded by the light all the vikings were sent down to the ground by a speeding wall of smoke and wind. The winds were stronger than any storm they ever had ever seen, not even Stoick the vast could stand against the force of it.

The smoke around Astrid cleared for a bit from the rushing winds for her to look at the sky while on her back, the only thing she could see was a mushroom shaped cloud right above where Hiccup and the queen were. The cloud was huge, it seemed to take up the whole sky.

It seemed like it took hours for the winds to finally die down, and the smoke clump together into ash falling to the ground.

As ash rained down from the skies all was quiet, no one spoke, nothing made a noise. But that was quickly broken by Astrid, "HICCUP!" Astrid called out into the gray nothingness hoping for some kind of response, but none was to be heard.

Slowly more voices called out for Hiccup, Stoick was the first to move into the rain fall of ash, everyone fallowed suit spreading out.

"HICCUP! SON!" Stoick cried out into the emptiness.

"HICCUP! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Astrid couldn't tell where she was walking to, just only forward. Astrid continued to walk, everything looked the same, gray and flat. She knew she had to be somewhere close to where the queen and Hiccup had been, _'he has to be here, somewhere, he has to be!' _

Astrid saw something out of place from the flat ground, a jagged round mass sat still in the distance. She found herself running to the mass yelling "STOICK, I FOUND HIM!" Astrid ran as fast as she could to the now slowly moving mass. _'He's alive, HE'S ALIVE!' _Astrid skidded to a stop, just meters away from Hiccup, from him slamming his still very big black dragon hand to the ground.

A low deep growl began to emit from the dragon as Stoick came running up, standing beside Astrid. Astrid stopped Stoick from going past her by outstretching her arm. "Stop." Astrid said in a hushed tone.

"What! Why?" Stoick looked at the girl irritated and confused.

"Cause I think he's still mad." Astrid turned back to Hiccup as he raised his head, Astrid gasped at the sight of his face. Blood ran down the right side of face, the river of blood trailed up to his eye to which was tightly closed. Hiccups one good eye made contact with hers, his growl got louder.

The dragon baring his teeth to them both, his razor sharp teeth interlocking perfectly with one another. Stoick and Astrid standing just about 20ft away from the towering dragon that stood before them, growling, baring teeth, and lowering its head never blinking or breaking eye contact.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked out quietly.

Hiccup let out a monstrous roar just as Stoick finished saying his name. With his roar still going Hiccup began to charge at them both.

"RUN!" Stoick yelled pushing Astrid making her run in the opposite direction he was going. Stoick looked back to see that the dragon was fallowing him, and gaining quickly. Stoick ran as fast as he could to some beached boat wreckage, darting in between a maze of pillars dodging thick hanging ropes. Quickly he reached the end the maze meeting a wooden wall that would have been the bottom of the boat.

Hiccup crashed through the wooden pillars causing dangling mast ropes to tangle themselves around his body and face. The farther he pushed himself in the tighter the ropes became slowing him down and limited his movement. Squirming and jerking trying to get free.

Stoick saw two rope ends hanging to his right and his left, grabbing both ends Stoick used all the strength he could muster from his Viking body. The ropes around Hiccups body and mouth were drawn taught, completely making him unable to move or open his mouth.

Hiccup jerked his body harder making Stoick lunged to one side but his grip held. For now.

For a moment the dragon settled his body, leveling his head with Stoicks. His one good eye looking straight into Stoicks. Stoick held his grip on the rope but he looked into the dragons eye, what he saw made him feel like he died inside. The only thing he saw in his eye was anger, pure rage, nothing else implying Hiccup was still in there.

The wood around him and the dragon creaked, screaming from the strain Hiccup put on them, pushing against the restraints that bound him. Stoick did his best to hold the ropes in place, but found that the ropes starting to burn his hands from there moving. The wood continued to creak and moan, for the countless time that day, Stoick faced death once again, but this time he would be claimed.

The frame around them collapsed freeing the dragon, Stoick felt the rushing of air as Hiccup prepared his flame. Stoick saw green gass as Hiccups mouth opened, Stoick closed his eyes hearing only the sound of rushing air and a whistling flying though the air.

_'Whistling?'_

His eyes opened right as a rock came crashing down on Hiccups back exploding into pieces. Immediately the dragon turned around running to where the projectile came from, a catapult operated by Gobber and Astrid.

Gobber and Astrid tried to hurry and load on another rock, but time was not on their sides. Before they knew it both Gobber and Astrid were on the ground, the catapult thrown nearly 30ft away by the massive dragon that stood over Astrid.

For Astrid the entire sky was blacked out by Hiccups body, until he raised his left hand into the air. She knew what was going to happen, Hiccup was going to do what the queen did to him, but she would not be as lucky as he was.

No matter how much she willed herself she could not closer her eyes, they were focused on Hiccups eye. Astrid waited for Hiccup to crush her but suddenly another black mass crashed into Hiccups chest blinding Astrid from the brightness of the sun beaming down on her.

Sitting up she saw a rolling ball of black bodies bounce and tumble along the ground. Instantly Astrid knew what came to her safety, the Night Fury.

The Night fury bit down on Hiccups left arm at the joint, also scratching kicking at his left back leg. The new dragon fight seemed to go for minutes until Hiccup grabbed the Night fury's neck with his right hand. Tearing him off with a few of his scales, Hiccup threw the Night fury quiet a distance but never hit the ground.

The fury corrected itself in mid-flight and flew straight up into the sky, disappearing into the clouds.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked out watching the night fury fly away into the clouds.

Everyone watched as Hiccup steady himself on all fours, breathing heavily, slowly he began to limp dragging his left hand on the ground. Panting the dragon growled louder as he got closer to the gawking vikings.

Stoick lowered his head, Astrid stood by him, under his breath she heard him say "I'm sorry, Hiccup." Astrid turned to their chief, the man that led them all, the man that could never break under any situation, witness a tear run down his face into his beard.

Stoick let out a deep sigh, reaching under his cape, grabbing his hammer with his right hand. Raising his head with a cold hard face, he raised his hammer into the air. "Form your ranks!"

"What! Stoick, no!" Astrid turned to Stoick.

"On me' command!" Stoick ignored the girl. "We attack!"

"Wait! Please Stoick! Wait, cant we just capture him?" Astrid begged.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but he's too strong. Nothing could hold him, once he recovers." Stoick didn't break is sight locked onto the dragon slowly getting closer.

"Please? Stoick, please?" Astrid choked out tears running down her face.

Stoick did not answer her, but she saw tears now running down his face, he didn't want to end it this way, to kill his one and only son. But he knew it was the only way, he had to look out for the village.

Taking in a deep breath Stoick yelled "ATTACK!"

But a howl of a screech exploded from the sky ceasing any movement that the vikings would have made. Shooting out of the clouds coming straight down, the night fury shot one of the biggest blasts Stoick or any viking had ever seen come from a night fury, down right on top of Hiccup.

Hiccup roared as the blast exploded onto his back, dispersing to hit the rest of his body. The bits of the fire ball that didn't hit his body fit the ground turning the rocks into bright white liquid. Hiccup collapsed onto the ground, no longer moving, just completely still.

No one dared to get closer to the smoking body of the dragon, except for Astrid. The closer she got to the body, she came to realize how massive his dragon body actually was. She stopped just a few feet away from Hiccup.

Astrid jumped letting out a scream as the left arm of the body reached out towards her with speed but stopped just short. Astrid fallowed the arm up to Hiccups face, his eye was watching her still his pupil still slim, but slowly it began to widen as if she were no longer a threat.

Astrid looked into it as if something were actually in there, thinking. But before Astrid could get closer his eye rolled up into his skull, closing his eye, his body seemed to collapse more onto the ground.

"Hiccup." Astrid placed a hand down on his snout, feeling small bit of hot air touch her forearm. "Hiccup."

**Oden**

White was all that could be seen, as far as his eyes could see, just white. He was lying down on his left side. The misty white ground felt as hard a rock but was smooth and felt like that of grass.

"I've been here." Sitting up he looked around to only see more never ending whiteness. "Why am I here again?" Rubbing his hands over his face and into his hair, "Wait!? Hair?!" Pulling his hands in front of his eyes, his hands soft, pale pink, and fleshy. "I'm normal, but I was. . . If I'm like this now, then I must . . . must be dead?" He stuttered coming to a realization of why he was the way he is.

"No, you're not dead, Hiccup." A deep calm, familiar voice said from behind him.

Hiccup turned to where the voice came from, to find . . . Stoick.

Hiccups mouth dropped open at the sight of his father. "Dad?! Oh oh no no no no! I didn't, I couldn't, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry dad!?" Hiccup began to panic shaking his head with both of his hands on his head.

"I'm not your father, Hiccup." Stoick said.

"Wh-what?" Hiccup snapping out of his panic attack in confusion. "Th-then if you're not my father, then who are you?"

"I am the one you call Odin." The body of Stocik said.

Hiccups mouth fell again but this time in awe. "Wait, you're the' Odin, father of all that is!" His father's body nodded with a smile. "But why do you look like my dad, Stoick, I thought you were supposed to be big, muscil-ly, and have a white beard?" Hiccup gestured with his own body.

"I appear to as your father for it is easier for you to comprehend with what I must ask you." Odin gestured with his father's body.

"Oh, wait you have something to ask me? What could I answer, that you already know the answer too?" Hiccup scratched his head.

"What I will ask you is a Yes or No question. The answer of my question, I do not know of which one you will choose." Odin held his hands out with his palms up, one for yes one for no.

"Well aren't you supposed to . . . like know everything, ever?"

"There are some things that not even I can see. And for this question I will ask you, I see two realms, one you say yes to my question and the other you say no to my question. I know what both hold, but I do not know which you will choose." A ball of light formed over his left hand meaning if he said yes, and in his right hand formed a ball of darkness meaning if he said no.

"Ok then . . . What is your question?" Hiccup said nervously.

"Will you help me do my work back on your world?" Odin lowered his hands staring into Hiccups eyes.

"Wait? You want **MY** help? How could I ever possible help you, a **god**!" Hiccup gestured to himself then to Odin smiling at him.

"You have already helped me quite a bit Hiccup, you have done a big service for me by dealing with that beast. You have done something countless others have failed to do." Odin stretched out a hand thanking him.

"Well couldn't you just, come down to earth and kill her yourself and save us the trouble?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I could of." Odin paused, "But that would ruin the opportunity of life I give to everything I created."

"Opportunity?" Hiccup said with confusion in his voice.

"The opportunity to live life with ones self learning and choices. If I did every little whim for everyone fixing their problems for them, what purpose would I and the mortals have for living? Through ones self struggle they learn what they posses, what they can be, or do." Odin had started to pace as he spoke.

As Hiccup watched Odin walk around still with the appearance of his father, he listened to all he had said, and to his surprise it was easier to understand when it came from the body of his father. Odin stopped in front of Hiccup.

"But there are those who wish to destroy that, those who want to destroy everything, and control all. Some are strong enough to rule all that is, this is why I am asking for your help, Hiccup." Odin placed his hands on Hiccups shoulders, "And you have proven yourself worthy of my request. Will you help me by doing away with all those that wish to destroy all?"

Hiccup darted his eyes back and forth, looking through all that Odin had told him, and what he would have to do if he accepted. "What do I get if I say yes?"

"Life." Odin paused

"Life?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Life that never ends. You will live for ages as you see fit. We will contact you when you are needed and when the service is done you shall be greatly rewarded." Odin answered.

"So, I'll be immortal? I can never die?"

"Your soul will never die, but your body can, but it will heal depending on the damage that is done with time."

"Oh, but if I'm immortal, I will have to watch all my friends and family grow old and die while I stay young." Hiccups sight fell to his feet, imagining what that would be like.

"There are boons that come with this deal if you accept. You get to choose 2 others of your choice to become like you, to become dragon, or dragon to human, and anywhere in between. But you will never be disconnected with them, and you will have to life with your choice for however long it lasts."

"What do you mean for however long it lasts?"

"Only an immortal can kill another immortal. Permanently." Odin paused again. "You must trust those of witch you choose with your life and them theirs. But once you have chosen, they will go through the same transformation as you did, it will be painful for them, and they may not survive the change."

"But wait, wont they be immortal like you said!?" Hiccup now slightly panicking.

"Once their soul and body accepts the changes and finishes the transformation, then they will be."

Hiccup lowered his head again. Staying quiet for several minutes.

"Ok, and if I say no?" Hiccup looked back up to Odin's face.

"You will return to your world and live your normal life as a mortal and a dragon. You will not do my work, no responsibility. And with your dragon half you will only live hundreds of years instead of the rate at which a normal mortal dies at."

"So, no matter what I have to watch everyone I know age and die." Hiccup rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair. "Sigh, Alright."

"Hmm?" Odin raised an eyebrow at Hiccup.

"Yes, I'll do it. I'll help you." Hiccup looked right into the eyes of Odin with a smile on his face.

"Good. Now that is settled you and I will have to get back to our respected places." Odin still with a smile on his face placed both of his hands back on Hiccups shoulders. "We will meet again. Soon."

"Who? You or my father?" Hiccup felt a smirk form on his face.

"Haha, both." Right as Odin finished his sentence Hiccup felt, pressure all around his body, his eyes forced shut. Pain covered his body, his lungs now burning, his throat begging for water. His body would not respond to his movements.

All at once everything hit him, he could move, gasping for air to cool the fire that burned with in his chest, sitting up his eyes shot open into the darkness that filled his room. Looking around the room in a panic he realized he was on his bed, in his house.

Turning to a nightstand that stood by his bed had a mug and pull full of water. Instantly grabbing for the mug filled with water, gulping down all the liquid that it held. Taking deep breaths Hiccup placed the mug back on the stand, he noticed his skin was pale-pink, his normal human skin.

Lifting both hands in front of his face Hiccup examined his fleshy hands, fallowing his arms to his body he saw that he was had his muscular build and height as when he was part dragon. Looking around in the dead of night, Hiccup could still see everything as if it were day.

Grabbing the bowl off the stand, which also had water in it, gazing at the reflection of himself. White bandages covered his right eye, slowly he began to unravel them. Soon enough all that was left was a small bundle of bandages to keep pressure on his eye, taking it off Hiccup studied a new scar running over his eye.

Carefully Hiccup opened his eye, he was stunned with what he saw in his reflection. His eye was that of a dragon, Hiccup felt his head swell instantly with memories of everything he had done once the queen forced him to change.

Hiccup slid his hand down his face, collecting himself, as a new feeling began to emerge from the memories. Hiccup couldn't describe it, but it felt . . . good.

Stretching out his hand in front of him, he concentrated on this new feeling and on his hand. Before Hiccups eyes from his elbow up dark black scales formed like water rushing over his arm, painlessly his skin turned to scales and his nails turned into claws.

Changing his arm back to soft skin, Hiccup chuckled a little bit and felt a smile form on his face from his new found ability.

"Hiccup?" a soft light voice said from behind him.

Turning at his waist Hiccup meet the eyes of the one who called his name stand in the door way of his house.

"Hi Astrid." Hiccup said softly.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup gave a tired smile to the blond girl standing in the door way holding a torch. The sky behind her was dark, was it morning or night? Hiccup couldn't tell, or care for that matter.

Astrid gave back a smile as well. "Good you're awake." Astrid walked through the door closing it behind her. "We thought you'd never wake up." She flinched at the sight of Hiccups dragon eye staring at her.

"How long was I out for?" Hiccup turned to continue looking at his hands.

Astrid lit up his fire place in the corner of his room, Hiccup squinted his eyes from the sudden brightness. "For about a week." Walking closer to his bed, Astrid sat down on the corner of Hiccups bed by his feet. Blushing at his shirtless body. "We were getting worried."

"So does everyone hate me?" Hiccup paused clenching his hands. "For nearly killing you and da- Stoick?"

Astrid shot him a 'you're stupid' look. "No one hates you Hiccup, me and Stoick have checked in on you every day for the past week." Putting a hand on Hiccups clenched hands. "You're considered a hero now! When the sun comes up you should come see the village, if you can walk?" She gestured to his legs.

Hiccup wiggled his toes at her gesture, throwing his blanket way from him, he threw his legs over the side of the bed sitting next to Astrid. "Yeah, I feel good enough to walk."

For a few minutes neither Hiccup nor Astrid said anything, until Astrid broke the silence, "So. . . do you remember anything from . . . then?" Astrid stared at her feet.

Hiccup kept his head down, "Yeah. I do, I felt powerless. My anger and rage took over my body, my actions. I couldn't think clearly, the dragon inside me took control of everything." Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. "I saw everything, felt everything. I remember almost killing dad . . . and you."

"But you didn't."

"I know, but . . . still I almost did." Hiccup gestured to her. The silence had returned once more, but now Hiccup broke it. "What happened after I collapsed?"

"Everyone ran over to you. They formed a circle around you. The dragons did too, but the Night fury was the closest to you. Your dad started ordering others into groups to lift you up and onto a boat, but you started to shrink." She showed with her hands wide slowly bringing them together. "You shrank down to the size you are now with no scales, claws, or tail." Astrid took her sight off of her feet and looked into Hiccups eyes. "You were covered in blood, and cuts but you were still breathing. Your dad took his cape off and covered you in it. He carried you to one of the last remaining ships and brought you here. The healer said it's amazing you're still alive." Astrid put a hand on Hiccups.

A smile had grown on Hiccups face. Hiccups eyes fallowed a newly forming trail of light coming from under his door. Sounds of life began to fill with the light as the silence died away with night.

"You should see the village." Astrid stood up in front of Hiccup with her hand out stretched for him to grab.

Hiccup stared at the girl before him, a smile was on her face. How much she had changed along with him, so much had changed in such little time. A smile as well formed on his face, slowly Hiccup brought a hand up to Astrids. "Ok."

In one pull Astrid brought Hiccup to his feet, he wobbled for a bit gaining his balance. "It's odd, walking without a tail. haha" Hiccup said finally taking a step towards the door.

"What's it like having a tail?" Astrid said with Hiccup still in hand.

"It feels kinda like a arm coming out of your back. Helps you balance a lot more." Hiccup kept his eyes on the door slowly making their way to it.

"Oh." Astrid took a farther than Hiccup reaching the door first. Astrid braced herself against the door, "aren't you going to put a shirt on?"

"None of my shirts fit me anymore."

"Oh, well that's true." Astrid didn't mind seeing him shirtless, she took a breath "are you ready for this?" She looked up to Hiccup who after a moment nodded his head. Slowly Astrid pushed the door open, Hiccup covered his eyes from the sudden borage of light.

Astrid stepped out of his house first, pulling Hiccup out into the open, his eyes opening wide and jaw dropping. Dragons were everywhere, but not attacking, some flying, some sleeping and resting on houses.

Astrid and Hiccup walked down into the village on their way to the docks, many of the vikings didn't notice them, they were busy with their morning chores. Hiccup needed to talk to his father, he knew that Stoick would be at the docks this early in the day.

Hiccup had a smile on his face as all the dragons had quieted down and stared at him, that was when the villagers finally noticed them, from the sudden calm of the dragons.

Suddenly the village awoke with excitement, many dropped what they were doing and ran surrounding the boy and girl, while some of the older villagers huddled in small groups.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff came running up to join the group pushing their way through to get closest to Hiccup.

All the young adults and kids in the tribe pushed and shoved themselves against Hiccup, all of them screaming and yelling in excitement.

"HICCUP!" the sound of his name came from every direction. Hiccup swung himself around every time someone called his name.

"Please one at a time." Hiccups plea went unheard into the swarm of the viking dwarfs.

"HICCUP!" "HICCUP!" "HICCUP!" "HICCUP!"

Again his name kept being called from everywhere along with questions being asked at the same time with others becoming a jumbled mush of squeaky high pitched words.

"Please stop. Quiet down." again his whims go with being heard. "I. Said. STOP!" Hiccup jumped into the air as his black scaled wings liquidly morphed out of his back, the gust of wind pushed from his burst threw a the kids closest to him on to their rears. Gawking at Hiccup hovering in the air as his tail swung below him.

"I'm sorry. I have to go talk to my dad." Hiccup looked down from where he was hovering."After I'm done talking to my dad, I'll come and hang out with you guys, ok?"

"Ok!" a few children called out with wide smiles on their faces.

Astrid looked up and smiled, "Can I get a lift?" Astrid raised one of her hands up toward Hiccup. Hiccup smiled in response lowering himself and a hand towards her. Grasping her hand he whisked her up effortlessly.

"Hold on." Hiccup began his flight over Berk to the docks where he knew Stoick would be at. Most of the older vikings were busy with their morning chores, not noticing Hiccup flying over them until his shadow rushed past them on the ground.

"So what do you need to talk to Stoick about?" Astrid brushed hair away from her face.

"Um. You know, stuff." Hiccup nervously answered.

"Well what kind of stuff!?" Astrid gave a slightly angry laugh.

"Uh well... Oh look there is Stoick!" Hiccup spotted his dad walking on the docks unloading a boat. Hiccup descended down upon the docks, all eyes were on him now. Landing softly behind Stoick who had yet to notice that everyone had stopped moving turned around, Stoicks eyes went wide.

Stoick would never admit that he almost jumped out his boots from Hiccup and Astrid suddenly being behind. But more importantly Stoick was shocked to see Hiccup.

"HICCUP! My boy ya' finaly awake!" Stoick dropped what he was doing and embraced Hiccup in a hug, squeezing hard, Hiccup returned with the same hug. "Ya' had me worried for a bit."

"Yeah." Hiccup said as the hug ended.

"So, what brings ya down ere'?" Stoick asked.

"Well I need to talk to you, privately." Hiccup whispered the last part.

"Oh, alright then . . . Gobber take over. When everything is put away tell everyone they have the rest of the day to themselves. We're celebrating tonight!" Stoick received a nod from Gobber, and everyone began to cheer.

[LATER]

Hiccup was greeted by Toothless who was sitting by his house.

"You're awake, good!" Toothless said wagging his tail.

"Yeah, I am, you want to come inside with us?" Hiccup gestured to Astrid and Stoick behind him.

"Sure." Toothless gave a nod to Stoick. Stoick wasn't sure what to do, so he oddly nodded back.

Stoick settled down in a chair in front of Hiccup with anxious eyes. "So what did ya want to talk about?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Dad, I can't be chief."

Astrid and Stoick gasped at the same time. "What! Why not!" Stoick settled himself back into his seat."Ya'd be the best chief Berk will ever see, with you being . . . well, you." Stoick gestured to Hiccup.

"That's exactly why I can't be chief. With me being part dragon if I get mad at someone i could become a raging dragon again!"

"Ya don't know that." Stoick calming said.

"And I've learned a lot about dragons too, some can live for hundreds or thousands of years! Me being chief of Berk for a few hundreds of years wouldn't be fair for anyone!" Hiccup pointed to himself then to his door.

"Thats why ya'd be perfect for Berk! Ya can watch over everyone longer then I could imagin."

"I can't do it dad, I can't stay here for all that time."

Stoick raised an eyebrow towards Hiccup. "What do ya mean you 'can't stay here'? Did ya promise to do something for another for all that time!" Stoicks eyes shifted to Astrid.

"I was asked, to do what I could for them." Hiccup lowered his head.

"Who could ya vow that much time for?!" Stoick was starting to yell in frustration.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hiccup still kept his eyes on the floor.

"Oh why don't ya test me then! I've already questioned everything I was raised with being wrong with in the past few weeks, so what's one more thing to add?!" Stoick now standing in pure rage.

"Odin." Hiccup brought his eyes to his fathers who stopped quiet. "I promised Odin to help him with our world."

The room went dead silent, for what seemed like eternity. Stoick sat back down, grabbing the ring hanging from his neck. "Thats how ya got this." Stoick held the ring in his hand.

"Yeah, Odin gave me the task, to walk the land of world keeping it safe from those who wish to do it harm."

"Ya doing work for Odin himself. Ya have brought new meaning to the Haddock name, to me, your mother and yourself." Stoick placed a hand on Hiccups shoulders. "Ya do what you need to, for what ever he requests of you, but promise me, that ya will return, and not forget us."

"I promise dad." Hiccup held back tears.

"I'm proud of you Hiccup, I really am. I'm proud of you son."

* * *

There is a sequel to this story called "Curse of the Nightfury." So go check that out. Thanks.


End file.
